The (New) Night Job
by Animegrl1047
Summary: (Night at the Universe AU) Larry Daley is a teacher who has been looking for a second job when the school is forced to cut back on the amount of classes he teaches. One of those second jobs that's offered (read: slightly forced) turns out to be the night guard job at the AMNH. When he takes the job, though, things are not what they seem. (Future pairings mentioned)
1. The Usual Introductions

This basically boils down to the following train of thoughts: 1) What if Larry Daley began his career as a teacher instead of an inventor/business man? (and at such an idiotically and possible young age too) 2) If outside circumstances and other reasons made him get the night guard job? and 3) Maybe if things would've been tweaked about the trilogy so it wouldn't have that aggravating bittersweet ending (which I completely understand as why they did it. It shouldn't help that there really wasn't some... form of better closure for some characters. That, and RIP to two really fantastic and awesome actors who passed away that last year).

...so hence this slight... Alternative Universe-ish take on the trilogy/NatM movies (basically, the chances of this following the movie word for word is going to be on the very minimum low- again, while the events will remain primarily the same... somewhat, this is AU. Slight.)

Disclaimer: I will never own the trilogy of the Night of the Museum- the characters, plot, and entire thing was all brilliantly thought up by the director and the original people who have made these movies possible. I only own three characters (they're Larry's students).

Warning: In future chapters, there are SLASH pairings. The (SOME) characters are a wee bit (that's an understatement) out of character. Don't say I didn't warn you about who they are. (Yes, Teddy/Sacagawea is still there. Pretty obvious about one of them. The other... well, it'll show up in later chapters.)

And by the way- this is just a story. Please do not try to criticize for what I am going to write and allow other readers to enjoy this. If you really DO have some issues with this (which I am sure most of you could have since there will be chances of... ahem, some historically inaccurate facts), then by all means, feel free to message me in private instead of blatantly placing it on the review board.

So, by all of that- enjoy! (And let me know how this goes!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Usual Introductions<strong>

* * *

><p>Meet Larry Daley.<p>

He has a fascination for creating things when he was young, repairing items and making them (or rather, reinventing things) for the better... or worse (depending on the kind of situation used). But it was a few years in his elementary school when he's introduced to another aspect that made his life to the way it currently is: his father took him on a trip to the Museum of Natural History in an effort to show him another side of the world (or nation).

In a way, Larry had to admit, if he sat through another teaching lesson at his school, he would've been bored to no end. What student wouldn't want to sleep through a lesson and get away with it?

(He's found this out the harder way and in consequence, hilarious results ensue since it happens to him less often than it normally should in the typical classroom.)

But in a museum, he finally gets to see history face to face- in the form of exhibits that were glorious to a child and understanding about the world's history. That one visit had Larry asking his family to come back again and again, begging to see the rest of the animals; warriors; statues that fascinated his imagination; the tombs and artifacts of the ancient lore; the miniature dioramas that depict more than every day life. Hence his fascination for history and knowing how everything begins and ends to a point- how it ripples through the past, present, and future.

His parents can't really stop him from it; even in high school he had a touch of being fascinated with two completely different ends of the spectrum: business and finances; history and the world.

After a while, after realizing in high school that he wants to teach (his first job was at a daycare center during the summer and he realized how well he can help kids listen and talk to them like a caring sibling) while learning about what actually changed the tides of the American Civil War (besides learning about the general basics that were highlighted for reasons he's sure had to do with shrouding the truth), Larry is determined to be a teacher; to help students understand how much history has transformed mankind.

He's also realized how much of a nerd he was, but it didn't stop him from having ideas about business ventures that he's be more than happy to pass on for others (who aspire to have a fantastic business- to be honest, after a few business ventures, they did flop). That is to say without having him read a book on Ancient Roman and how they've managed to build up a kingdom from the ruins of the former Greece civilization.

At that time, Larry met his (used to be, now divorced) wife Erica at a math class while he was in college. To put it plainly, it took a bit before Larry finally realized that the woman had a crush on him (actually, it probably took the assistance of a **lot** of people). Then to top it off, a few months later after getting to know each other and fallen madly in love, they both decide to get married at a small ceremony with just friends and family (at a pretty young age of nineteen... which was actually one of his first few mistakes to begin with).

It was good, being that he had to balance not just his schoolwork, but also a married life and his pregnant wife. It was at that time he realized that to keep at it, he had to begin taking several jobs to help Erica, paying for bills, and having an education (despite his scholarships aiding him most of the time).

When Nick was born, things were elated for him and Erica; their son was their pride and joy. At that time, Larry was at the middle of gaining a teaching degree while minoring in history. He was juggling between a job and college and marriage. Things were understandable to Erica back then- she also had school to go to; her son needed her attention, they both were able to aid each other when one needed help. When Larry finally got the job of teaching students in an elementary school, Erica was elated- so was Nick. That time, Larry had managed to graduate with the teaching degree and his minor in a tight four years (school in the summer, Larry had found out, had aided him over the stresses of the multiple jobs he's had to go through).

Then that changed when he's been asked to help teach at a high school when he was twenty-three. It was unusual, a young graduate having to teach several rowdy high school students, but he finds out (first hand) that his energy level and tolerance for chaos aided him into getting the students' attention.

At first, it was well with his family- the pay was good, he had a decent workplace, the environment was nice, he was able to balance out his work and life.

Then came the slow (and eventual) budget cuts to the teachers and other faculty members, which at first didn't affect Larry. But when the board at the school he was teaching finally mentions to Larry about asking him to be a part-time teacher, Larry begrudgingly accepts it; two classes to teach and nothing more (due to constraints from the schools' end- it was more outside circumstances).

Then he began the eventual job jumping- one month, it was one job. Another month, a contract job that actually promised to be a full-time before the company dropped him. It was like this for a few years- which made Erica fed up (at that time, while Larry was working, she met Don, her (future and current) husband) before demanding Larry to either demand for the full-time back (which he can't- two teachers got fired because of that same demand) or divorce since it seems as if Larry's life is slowly slipping out of control. Nick was wondering about how Larry was going to spend time with him, which he does (in the best way he could, given his circumstances).

Heartbroken over the idea of losing Nick and Erica, Larry manages to agree to the custody and allowing Nick to see him about two to three times a week. He's met Don a few times- a really nice, successful guy and someone Larry can tell Nick can look up to (he's worried that his son will do that and forget about his father). He doesn't even bet on his business ventures he's made up in the past- Larry knows that most of them will flop (except for that one that he's made up- the Clapper? He really didn't exactly care too much for it despite it being a popular invention).

And he's starting to think his direction in life is going nowhere.

...that is, until something unexpected came into his life.

* * *

><p>Larry lets out a frustrated and silent sigh as he looks up to see his students taking one of their finals (from the first of his only two classes). <em>After the next semester,<em> The teacher can't help but realize how miserable this is going to be, _I'll be forced to teach about two... then it'll be one. I can't believe it's gotten to this._

He glances over at the clock, which is ticking its way down to eleven-thirty before looking back down at the book he's reading (actually, about the Ancient Egyptians).

In most teachers' opnion in the high school, the twenty-eight year old teacher is perhaps a bit too young to be a teacher. One look at his resume, however, and any faculty will be impressed at his track record... and not just teaching.

It was recent that he had to look at other part-time jobs to help pay the bills. He's worked from a fast-food place (He grimaces, recalling the horrors of it all) to the library (it was waaaaay too quiet for him). While some of his contract jobs did help in a more temporary way (by offering his advice to some business advisors, most of them who knew him through college and connections from former collegaues), it still wasn't enough.

He can also hear it from Erica now: how he isn't having a stable enough life, how he's not going to be the father Nick is expecting him to be; how he doesn't have a lot of time for his son when in the past, it was.

Speaking of Nick, he needs to pick him up from school today- it was a part of their divorce agreement for him to spend time with both parents.

And winter break was coming.

It wasn't until he hears a scuffle from a desk that he sees one of the students hand him the final before indicating to the door, a silent permission to leave due to the half day imposed by the school.

Larry nods before motioning to the rest of the class, reminding that there are others who are still busy taking their time with their exams. The student lets out a silent frustrated sigh at being quiet, but agrees to it before grabbing his bag and leaving the classroom. One by one, most of the students left until the last student was remaining, finishing up the essay Larry had assigned to the students before standing up, handing the exam over, then leaving the classroom with a jubilated 'Whoop!'

The teacher was the only person in the class, letting out a sigh before grimacing, knowing he has a lot of papers to grade for the next night to come- after he takes Nick out on his sports game. He's already cleaned the bed and straightened it up for the next visit (which is around Saturday)- so by tonight, Erica should be able to pick up Nick easily.

"I really need to get a new job," Larry mutters to himself before grabbing all the exams and stacking them neatly before placing them into his bag.

* * *

><p>"Dad!"<p>

Larry grins, seeing his ten-year old son run up to him before hugging him, forcing him to stumble back a bit (Nick has a bit of equipment on him), "Hey kiddo! How was the game?"

"It was awesome! I scored a few goals- even if I was going to be mauled by a bunch of guys on the other team!" Nick beams, feeling his father ruffle his hair in relief that at least the young boy didn't get hurt, "And the coach's gonna make me one of the kickers for the team!"

"That's good news," Larry chuckles, his eyes softening at how delighted Nick is at soccer (Larry used to play a bit before... well, college took over), "So, ready to hang out for the day, Nicky?"

"Sure!" Then Nick pauses, "Can we get some hamburgers and shakes?"

How can Larry say no to his son, especially with that pout of his?

It was at their usual diner that they begin their typical conversation; how school was for Nick ("It was okay, just that we had to take a few tests before school ended pretty quickly," The young boy's face scrunches up at the thought of anymore tests, "Though I did pass math and history! ...I think?"); how school was for Larry ("More tests?" Nick asks his father, who can't help but sigh heavily at the thought of **more** tests to hand out- it was Tuesday... which was actually not the typical day (it should be tomorrow), but Erica has insisted on it since winter exams and school was important before winter break); and how everything else was for them... well, maybe one thing did stick to Nick's mind-

"Mom said she's not sure about your new job," Nick looks up to see his father tense before letting out a sigh of resignation, knowing that this subject was going to come up... sooner or later, "Though it sounds awesome- you're helping out with loading things!"

"It... eh, I'm not sure how awesome it is for your dad," Larry grimaces at the thought of more heavy-load lifting, "They did give me the day off since they know I'm a teacher."

"Still," His son frowns, "Are you asking the school for your full-time job back?" Then with a pout, "It was awesome, seeing you teach at the school."

That, Larry recalls pretty well. Even Nick bragged about it on career day, which really wasn't exactly a big deal for him (then again, this is his son...).

It was because Nick was sick and Erica and Don didn't have the time to take care of him (they decide to go on a business trip, which made Larry pretty ire at them- not at  
>Nick). So Larry had to ask the supervisor if he can bring in Nick for the entire day (well, he had two classes, but still...), since it was a teaching day and not one of the exam days for his students. For once, the principal agreed on the ground that Nick has something to do in the class- he can't leave the classroom unless Larry did.<p>

Since his first class was his American History class for juniors, the students did treat Nick really well and left him to his devices (in which Nick did actually read a lot and did catch up a bit on his schoolwork) while Larry taught the class. It wasn't until midway through his speech turned into debate about the possible causes of the Civil War and which ones seemed more plausible along with them asking for Larry's opinion (in which he was more than happy to have his share of opinion on it) before slightly diverging to various opinions about whether or not the Civil War was even necessary that he sees how amazed Nick was at how his father taught the class.

The next class was a bit more interesting- since it was his sophomore class; AP World History (at that time, some of the students and even Larry had to admit that not only was this their first AP class, but it was pretty much a warning as to what's to come for college-based classes). This time, Nick seems more interested in hearing what his father had to teach that day (Industrialism and how it changed the world from one end to another- and no, he wasn't just covering the European and American side of things). The class also accepted Nick and even seemed to allow him to listen (despite him being sick) on their debates, note taking, and Larry's lectures; by the time the class ended, the sophomore class seemed to have 'adopted' Nick as their youngest brother.

That made Nick want to see Larry 'in action'- when he's teaching in a class and having their usual debates and lessons.

"I know," Larry can't help but let out an exhaustive sigh, knowing that it's an aggravating uphill battle to keep the classes that he has now- he's still young and in accordance to the other teachers, despite contrary actions of how open students love him as a teacher and a possible mentor, he's still inexperienced in 'the real world', "But the staff up there... it's getting annoying."

He feels Nick pat his hand in comfort, silently reassuring his father everything will be okay before flashing him a grin, "So... what else are we doing tonight? Are we gonna watch a movie?"

"Yeah, actually..." Larry chuckles, flashing out two tickets to a movie Nick has been begging to see for a long time, "How about we see it in about thirty minutes?"

"Really!?" Nick's eyes widen before grinning, "Oh man- Dad! That's awesome! I've been wanting to see that for a long time!"

Larry's smile grows wider in relief, knowing that there's one thing that keeping him in stone.

* * *

><p>By the time father and son were done with the movies (after finishing their meals), they decide to hang out over at Larry's place- Nick was actually doing some reading from his father's books (it was about monkeys) while the television was softly playing in the background as Larry begins to grade his students' finals when the doorbell rang.<p>

"I think that's your mom," Larry walks up to the door as Nick begins to prepare to bring his stuff, "You getting ready to go?"

"Yeah," Nick then pauses, lifting up the picture book, "Hey Dad? Is it okay if I borrow this?"

By that, Larry can't help but presume this means Nick will be reading it for a while until he finally manages to return the other two books he's 'borrowed': one on the American Revolutionary War and one on Explorers. He can't help but smile at the thought that Nick's learning something- he is a brilliant kid, "Go ahead. But remember- return them!"

"I know," Nick rolls his eyes as he goes into his room and grabs his bags. The father just smiles, knowing pretty well Nick's not going to return them anytime soon.

Larry opens the door to see Erica waiting for him, her arms slighty crossed before she sees Larry in greeting, "Hey."

"Hey," The blonde woman nods before peering in to see the pile of papers and some open books, "Grading already?"

"Yeah, well, you know me," Larry gives a chuckle, but it fades away when Erica's staring at him, "...look, I did talk with the board. They're still... considering giving me a third class for next year."

"Ah," The woman nods, "What about your other job?"

"They gave me the day off," Larry winces, knowing that look on her face again, "...though that might be a bad sign."

"You should really consider getting yourself into a more stable position, Larry," Erica sighs, her eyes filled with concern, "I mean, I know things are a bit rough on you at the moment- I'm assuming you are still making things while maintaining teaching."

"It's on the back burner," The dark-haired teacher lets out a frustrated grunt, "I really don't want to focus on any inventions or more business-related stuff while I have teacher reports and exams to grade by the end of next week."

"So, does that explain why you turned down another one of Don's business partners' job offer?"

It was partially that reason- he had to focus on getting those things done; at the same time, Larry is really thinking some of his business ventures are at a standstill- the more he pitches, the less likely it'll get anywhere. Some of it was a repeat of the Clapper- something that he's really not keen on marketing despite the patent approval. The other reasons were similar- ones that he knows Erica should realize (but she chooses not to).

"I know... he's trying to help," Larry lets out a huff, "But think about it! If I tell the interviewer the reason I heard about the position is because I learned it from my ex's husband, do you know how extremely awkward it is?"

Erica crosses her arms before sighing, "I guess I have... a few times."

"Erica-"

"Hey Mom," Nick is standing near the doorway, a bit uneasy over how his parents are; his gear bag and his luggage with his necessities are with him, "I'm ready."

"I'll get that," Erica gives a soft smile to her son, who just hands her one of his bags before facing his father.

"So, Nicky... picking you up Saturday?" Larry's forced to smile, just to ease any worries Nick has for him.

"Yeah," Nick nods before facing his mother, "I'll go to the car first."

"Okay," Erica bends down to kiss her son on the head, "Don's waiting in the car. He says he's got something for you."

"Oh. Cool."

Larry blinks, hearing a bit of indifference in his son's tone. If Erica heard it, she didn't express it until Nick disappears to go downstairs before she huffs in slight exhaustion, "...I don't know what's been up with Nick lately except he really hasn't been interested in what Don has."

"I don't know either," Larry frowns before facing her, "Look, maybe Nicky's still trying to get used to Don being around him more often. And besides... I thought he should look up to him... like a father?" He has no offense to the other man (he's met Don a few times and they get along with a good conversation along with a few drinks); and yes, his wife chose Don over him (which still stings, but he's getting over it), "...do you want me to talk to him about it this Saturday?"

"If you could," Erica then pauses before sighing, hugging her ex-husband before gently patting his cheek, "Thanks."

"No problem," Larry nods, gently hugging her back, "Make sure Nicky keeps those books safe."

"I will," Erica nods before leaving the hallway. As soon as she goes down the stairs, Larry turns around and shuts the door. Then he sighs, feeling a slight headache going on before staring at the pile of papers on his desk. As he reaches for his seat, his cellphone goes off. Looking at it, it was from the second job.

"...really?" Larry grumbles to himself before answering it, "Hello, Larry speaking."

* * *

><p>The next morning was riddled with a bit of flurry... well, that is, until Larry found a boot on his car (in which he was about to scream with irritation since that's also combined with the recent job that booted him off- because they think his schedule wasn't going to work well with the one they had prepared for him).<p>

He got the boot off with payment **just** before the guy managed to leave, which also caused him to be a bit late for the time he's supposed to prepare the exam for the students (at least he wasn't extremely late).

"All right, you all know what's to come," The next day, Larry is going to watch over the exam for his AP World History class for the sophomore class (the one class that's actually best defined as a well-behaved zoo in the words from one of his colleagues); he sees a few students squirming over the papers in front of them, but he knows most of them will make it, "Make sure you actually answer **every** question. I'll be counting it like one would for a regular college exam. So, any questions before we begin?"

One hand was raised and Larry nods (without resisting the urge to groan), "Yes, Porter?"

He also knows every students' names in this class; in fact, it was his duty to do so. One such that has unfortunately stuck to his mind was a troublemaker named Porter Ives (apparently infamous for angering too many football players, the popular clique, and cheerleaders in favor for dressing up in mostly grunge-like outfits and usually have the similar shade of black, grey, blue, green, anything that resembled what Larry is taking to be a much tamer version of a goth).

"Anything about this exam we need to know, Teach?" The student pauses, "Like- say, what the essay question's answer is?"

That made the class titter with laughter. Larry just lets out a frustrated sigh, mentally counting to ten before responding, "As much as I would like to entertain you today, Porter, no, I'm not willing to hand out the answer to the exams."

At least he's happy to let the tension of the finals out when the class erupting into more laughter.

"Okay, any other questions?" Another hand and this time, he knows it's from one of his top students; Naomi Yoshikawa (a hard-working student who he's realized would much rather be at the library than go to the pep-rally and does look like to be simple yet elegant), "Yes, Naomi?"

"What do we do if we are finished early?" She asks patiently, "Should we wait in the classrooms like the other teachers mentioned before the bell rings to switch classes?"

The one thing he admires about her is that she's actually not afraid to be blunt or speak out her opinion when he knows others won't, "Well... I got word that unless it's an emergency, you would have to wait in the classrooms until the bell rings." That triggers a groan from all the students, "But, if you guys behave well, then you **may** have permission to leave early."

Usually incentives work for them- they're high school students. Larry has learned that the hard way in his first year.

"Any more questions?" And a third hand raises up and Larry resists the urge to just ignore it (he doesn't); "...James, any questions about the exam, and no, nothing about me going to a sports game?" That actually earns the laughter from his students again.

"...eh, I have nothing," The football jock (named James Sheridan, a sports fanatic, part of the popular clique with the clothing from Abrecrombie and Fitch, and despite his slightly dense personality when it comes to anything academic, he surprisingly retains a lot of knowledge) squirms before pausing, "Actually, is it possible to print out something before-"

"No," Larry rolls his eyes, knowing what it could be (notes, for all he knows- he's seen pretty fantastic methods for cheating and he has to admit, the students are getting craftier by the year), "You had your chance when school was about to begin."

"Are you..." The teachers glares at James, daring him to protest to this, "...argh, fine."

"Actually," Larry then frowns, beginning to get a suspicious feeling about this, "James, you're staying after class... just to show me what you need to print."

Said guy squawks in horror before groaning. Some of the students snicker while some of them wisely remain silent (a very few of them were wincing).

"All right, so ready to begin?" Larry asks the class, silencing his students in preparation for the winter exams, "Remember the time limit; two and a half hours. When you're done, you can wait until all of the students are done with the exams. Despite what you all think," He can see most of the students ready to protest to this, "It's school policy."

A sea of groans made Larry chuckle a bit before placing his serious face on, "All right, test begins now."

* * *

><p>It honestly was (and should've been) an easy exam for them; if only these poor kids can imagine what the AP exams were like (actually, comparing that to both the SAT and ACT he's been hearing his students from previous years complain about, those three are not easy).<p>

But that's not why Larry had one of the students stay behind...

...though it was odd, seeing two other students stay behind as well.

In fact-

"You know," Larry crosses his arms, arching an eyebrow as he sees Naomi and Porter stand around, waiting patiently for the teacher, "You both could just wait outside."

"And miss out on the action?" Porter has that smirk before being elbowed by the Asian student, "...okay, okay! We **might** have a different reason for being here."

"...huh, okay," Larry frowns. If he knows the antics of his students, they always (and usually) never end on a good note, "...then do you mind if you guys can leave while I..." he gestures to James, who grimaces.

It wasn't until he sees the two other students look awkwardly at James that Larry begins to think that all three of them are up to something. His dark blue eyes narrow, walking up to James before glancing at all three students, "...okay. What are you all up?"

Silence reigns over before James shifts, glancing over to the other two students. Porter can't help but grimace as Naomi thins her lips. Larry frowns, crossing his arms as he thinks about what his students could be thinking in their minds, "...well?"

"Erm..." This time, James was the one who has a guilty look on his face, "Here's the thing. The thing I was supposed to print out... was something the three of us wanted to show to you."

Larry blinks before dumbly asking, "Huh?" Then he stares at the three students- perhaps the **very** last three students who he would even expect to partner together (well, he did force the three of them into a group for a project earlier this year) for... what?

"Yeah, actually," Naomi spoke up next, "..it's something that we wanted you to look at."

"Look at... what, exactly?" Larry doesn't like the direction this is going as he sees James take out a small flashdrive before handing it to his teacher, who takes it, "What is this..?"

"It's.. the thing I wanted to print," The football player pauses, "So... can we?"

Larry can't help but have a bad feeling about this. But then again- he looks at the time and sees that since his three students weren't moving, that meant that this was their last final of the semester.

"All right," He sighs, tossing the flashdrive back to a relieved James, "But do it at the library, got it?" Then he glances at the two other students, "But you both remain here."

"All righty, Teach," Porter shrugs as he takes his seat on one of the desks; Naomi taking another while James got up to leave the classroom to the library, "But the thing is... just hear us out about what we're gonna tell you, okay?"

"If it's another one of those 'convincing us for sponsoring for a trip' like I'm hearing about from the senior class," Larry sighs, knowing that a few of his students have came up for it recently, "Then I don't think I'm interested in it."

"...well, to make you feel better," Naomi calmly responds as she glances at Porter, "It isn't."

That bad feeling Larry had creeping in the back of his mind turns into dread. What were his students up to? _Like I said,_ He can't help but grimace, _I really hope it isn't what I'm thinking it is._

* * *

><p>Larry is now staring at the two pieces of paper James has handed him.<p>

At this point, anything else but... **this** is beginning to look much better- hell, even being a chaperone for a trip is better than-

"So?" His three students are now surrounding his desk, hoping for a response. It was from James, who actually looks a bit hopeful about how his teacher is going to react, "What do you think?"

"How-" Larry is still gawking before snapping his mouth shut, glaring at his three students, "Okay. One, where did you all get this from?"

"From the Job board website that my mom manages- it's her job. But she got it from the place itself," That's from Porter, who can't help but have that stupid Cheshire Cat-like grin on his face, "And 'sides, maybe it'll be good."

"Which brings me to my next question," Larry narrows his eyes, wondering what the hell has decided to possess his students to even look this up, "Two, how did you know about..." He flusters for the best way to put it before groaning, "-about my personal life!?"

"Well, that we all can tell," Naomi sighs, earning a surprised look from her teacher, "The fact you've only got two classes... that got most of us thinking that we could do something to help with your situation."

Larry lets out an exhaustive sigh, "You do realize that this is technically invading my private life."

"Oh, that we know," And that earns a glare from the rest (Larry included) as Porter smirks before it changes into a concerned look, "But in reality... you weren't too happy when you left class before finals began. That was when some of us debated about whether or not it was due to the budget cuts from school."

"So you all knew," The teacher can't help but darkly grumble, realizing that despite how good he's been hiding his irritation and disappointment over the class cuts, his students do notice. It probably wasn't just him- a few teachers have felt it too; either they are beginning to get stressed on taking too much classes or funding for certain classes has been slashed.

"That," James then pauses, "And the fact that you didn't look too good for the past couple of days."

More like weeks.

"So... even if I do try and tell the three of you my life isn't any of your business," Larry sets down the paper again, "It's not going to stop the rest of the students from trying to help me, is it?"

"No," Three voices respond, causing the teacher to slightly frown.

"Which brings me to this-" Larry can't help but wonder if their parents knew about this, "-while I do appreciate the... generous help you guys are giving me, I really don't think it's a good idea to sign me up for the job."

"We didn't," Porter frowns, "What? We're not **that** stupid to try and impersonate you."

"It's just for help," Naomi shrugs before pausing, "And... well, more like a recommendation."

Their teacher looks back down at the paper again before sighing, "...and why... this particular place, out of all of the areas you would... suggest?"

"What do you think?" This time, Naomi pauses before she smiles, "It's a part of your area of expertise."

"Maybe give us a free pass to visit? For a class trip?" Porter grins before he sees the stares from the other two students and from Larry, "...what?"

"Moocher." Naomi deadpans.

"Hey!"

"So... did you read the rest of what we got for you?" James urges Larry to read on, which he (begrudgingly) does, just to make sure he's even reading this over.

"...a job at the Museum of Natural History, could develop into full-time... eh, that sounds about right. So... the position they're looking to hire is," Larry then blinks before doing a double take at reading the job offer, "A **night **guard!?"

"Yeah," That stupid grin is not leaving the lanky teen's face, "You interested?"

Larry is still gawking at the thought that his students would even have the time to do this for him, despite the fact that it's finals (before winter break) before sighing, looking down at the print-out, describing the details and requirements for the job. A few minutes of looking over it later and he sets it down, "...I don't know. This... it looks like a job that maybe..." The only thing that's bothering Larry is that it takes place during the**night**. And that it'll probably be one of those jobs that requires him to sit in a desk, looking at security cameras and watching over the exhibits every night.

So, it essentially boils down to another boring job in which there is a possibility that he is doing... nothing.

"...that maybe **could** help you?" Naomi quietly responds.

All Larry can do it to stare at the 'helping' students before looking down at the job description before groaning, "...It really wasn't your business doing this, you know." Then with a frown, "You know, this should be me doing this to most of you- recommending sites and job offers for you guys. Only for part time. Not the other way around."

"We know, teach. But just think about it," James shrugs, "I mean- it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot, you know?"

* * *

><p>Erica tells him the <strong>exact<strong> same thing James did when Larry calls in to see about Saturday and Sunday (and how to make sure Nick's ready; he has both a soccer and hockey game coming up). Then the subject about job offers came up- some Don's even provided (and Larry shoots them down gently because **apparently** they all had to do with something that involves inventing and businesses or something similar... and not to mention this is his ex-wife's new husband- that is still really awkward) along with some of the ones Larry had looked into for Erica's sake (he's **not** going to even try modelling. Ever). Then he sighs, looking down at the paper his students handed him earlier as he hears Erica talk on and on about things that gives her grief at work before asking him about anything else on his end.

"Well," Larry then looks back down at the job offer for the Museum of Natural History, "I... did get this job offer from... an employment office," He doesn't want anyone to know that his students decide to do this for him as an act of kindness (is it?), "And it's a position for a night guard at the Museum of Natural History."

_"That museum?"_ Erica sounds surprised before blinking, _"Huh... I know Nick's been wanting to go there every since he's been beginning classes."_

"He has?" Larry sounds a bit surprised, "...huh. I... didn't know about that."

_"But then again,"_ Erica pauses before letting out a soft chuckle, _"You did tell me you had a love for that museum when you were young. You even went there for high school, didn't you?"_

"Yeah," The teacher can't help but wonder if this was something he was mentally prepared for for a while, "Though... it's going to be at the night." He looks at the post again, this time with a frown, "Huh. Why are they hiring a night guard? I wonder if it's because there was too much chaos in the musuem."

He silently chuckles at that- nothing happens in the museum at night. Right?

_"Well, I'd give it a shot if I were you,"_ Erica then pauses, _"Though... hopefully it wouldn't end up like the last job. And you did... get that boot off your car, right?"_

Larry blinks before groaning, "...thanks for reminding me I still have to park the car elsewhere. I really don't want that boot anytime soon. But," He frowns, "I don't know, maybe I should?"

_"You should,"_ Erica sounds a bit tired now, _"Look. Don't do this because you're obligated to from me or anyone else, but at this point, you probably have racked up several jobs that you left or failed within one week ot two that can fill up your entire resume."_

"...gee, thanks for the confidence," Larry grumbles sarcastically.

_"But... just for once, try to do something... and at least make an effort to keep it."_ She sighs, _"Who knows? Maybe Nick'll be delighted to see you're working at the Museum. It wouldn't hurt to give it a shot, you know?"_

He pauses, trying to make much sense from this before closing his eyes. Then again, it wasn't just her and perhaps his son who would want some stability for him. His students did it for a reason- well, some reason that he's actually not sure about. He looks down at the paper again, taking a few seconds to think about it before sighing, "...why not. I'll give this one a try."

Besides, what could possibly go wrong with this one?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter:<p>

Larry can't help but stare at the night guard he's supposed to replace, "...so you and you two," He cringed at the way one of them was glaring at him, "...are the night guards of the museum."

"Well," Cecil beams, "We are." Then he pauses, "At least for the next few days before we're forced to retire. But if you are interested in taking this position, then we're more than happy to help you prepare for the job, Larry."

The teacher can't help but wonder if he's making one of those horrendous mistake (next to the other ones he's made beginning from the last ten years of his life) signing on for the interview.


	2. The 'Newbie' Interview

So for this one, the beginning's a bit different- and there's actually **one** major thing I did. Hope you know what I'm trying to do here... (Note, by the way, this is going on the broad range of how the movie was played. I am not doing everything word by word or exactly it was).

Just on a minor note, I gave McPhee a first name (because if there's ANY indicator for a first name for that guy, I didn't see any (or hear for that matter) or the last names for Gus or Reginald. So I just chose the more... plausible names for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The 'Newbie' Interview<strong>

* * *

><p>The interview was set immediately after he made the call to the museum: around 4 in the afternoon, bring in a resume, his forms of ID, and dress casual since the interview won't be conducted by the curator.<p>

It's going to be decided by one of the night guards.

Larry looks up at the white building that has the banners of the various exhibit photos before walking up the steps.

_A night guard position? Why would anyone want to post one up for that?_

Possibly, in his mind, a pretty boring wait while trying to prevent a non-existent robber or thief who can steal something in the museum.

...wait, scratch that. After reading the robberies in museums in history, Larry can't help but wonder if the museum security in this one was pretty tight (later on, he realizes that there are cameras, but not at particular areas that he would hope there would be).

Entering inside, Larry can't help but feel a bit nostalgic- it was like entering into his childhood again, only this time for a different reason. He walks up to the reception desk where one of the works was ending a call to someone who was inquiring some things about ticket prices.

"Hey," Larry greets the receptionist, who looks at him, "I'm here for an interview."

"An interview?"

"For the job on the posting board. I'm Larry Daley; I called about a couple of hours ago."

The receptionist blinks before sighing, "...oh. Let me get the curator for you. There've been other people earlier who had interviews for the position."

...the main boss?

"...huh?"

"And well, you're probably the last guy to come in," The receptionist continues, "The other candidates weren't selected."

...really.

He sees the woman tap on the phone and let out a dreading sigh, gently tapping her fingers before there was a response.

"Docter McPhee," The receptionist dryly deadpans, causing Larry to mentally wonder whether she's tired or just ire to hear another interview (as she said there were), "Another night guard interview."

...maybe he's going with the latter.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that a man emerges with a brown-haired woman next to him; they were talking about business or something similar in regards to planning (since there were several photos with the woman) when he sees the receptionist, who indicates Larry as their new arrival.

"Ah," The British curator lets out a warily grumble, "Another candidate. One for the men, I suppose." He nods to the other woman, who talks with the curator a bit more before walking off, mouthing 'Good luck' with her hazel eyes giving her sympathies (as for what, Larry can't help but wonder if it's the curator or to the interview- he makes a note to thank her later), "At least you got in time; we're just about to call in the hour mark before we close for the day."

"...oh," Larry recalls the museum closes absurdly early in the evening before giving a small laugh, "Well, that's good..." He trails off as he sees the other man dryly eye him, daring him to make a joke, "...I guess."

...first impression of Larry on the curator on the museum?

So far, it looks pretty bad.

"Ha." McPhee grumbles, "My wife can personally make better observations than you. And you must be?"

"Larry Daley," The teacher introduces himself.

"Marcus McPhee," The doctor crosses his arms in ire, "Curator of AMNH."

"...AMNH?" Then with a snort, "...I'm sorry, your name also reminds me of Nanny McPhee."

That earns an irritated glare, "The acronym can be pronounced, you know," McPhee stuffily reminds him, "And oh, I know- I actually don't mind that nickname. As long as they know I'm not a freaking nanny."

Larry decides that man has no absolute sense of humor whatsoever. Something must've been shoved up his ass and bothered him, or his wife (...how did this guy get married?) must be a really, really, patient woman.

"So," He can't help but feel a bit out of place as he asks the curator, "...where do I go for the interview?"

"For the night guard position, I presume?" The curator dryly responds, prompting Larry to stare at him, "Despite what you think, being in here isn't exactly a joke, you know," He gestures to the museum floor, which were riddled with people; residents and tourists alike, "It's been like this all day, which is not surprising. But the thing that irritates me is when some people don't appreciate these exhibits and think of them as playground objects!"

Larry sees one of the parents telling their children to stop touching the T-Rex bones- they were precious items; some of them will even disintegrate with one touch.

"I think I might have an idea about how that feels," The teacher can't help but mutter. What he wasn't expecting was McPhee to stare at him with his 'does-it-look-like-I-give-a-crap' look, "...okay, maybe not."

"Well, you certainly are not looking for sympathies if this interview goes wrong," The other man rolls his eyes, "This way, Mister Daley," he leads the way to another section of the museum, "And **please** don't try to break anything. If you do, I will promise nothing when the lawsuit arrives."

Normally Larry doesn't want to speak ill of the living or powerful - but this very exceptional case, he has the urge to mock after the curator (which he does as he follows McPhee around) before rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>They reach to the security office and now Larry is on the verge of wanting to strangle the curator.<p>

Yes, he knows how powerful this guy is- next to the higher-ups who could possibly handle the museum. But now he's really placing Doctor McPhee next to the aggravating coach who is also teaching the other sets of history classes that has that arrogant uppity personalities that he just **really** wants to hit (as much as he can tolerate that sort of deal).

But he keeps his calm (barely) as he's forced to grin when the curator talks to him while guiding him to the office.

"At least you're here," McPhee huffs, "Though I am really starting to suspect something about those three guards since they first worked here. They are- may I say this in the most polite manner- a bit eccentric when I came here a couple of years ago."

So... the guy who's going to employ him is a bit over his head.

Awesome.

"Eh... I wouldn't say anything since I just came here," One glare from the other man and Larry decides that being silent is a good idea at the moment before managing to utter, "Soo... why are they hiring an extra night guard?"

"An extra night guard?" McPhee rolls his eyes, "In actuality, Mister Daley, those three are bound for retirement. Their ages are past what we were hoping for them to be at."

Larry blinks before frowning, "...wait, you're cutting them off?" He knows how it feels to be axed- too many times, in fact, "Can't you give them some other opportunities in the musem or something?"

The British curator glares at him, "Does it look like I'm the Fairy Godmother, who can just magically create more jobs out of the air?" Then he turns on his heels, muttering something about some people and how idiotically wistful they are. Larry rolls his eyes as he keeps going, his patience wearing thin by every sentence the curator complains about before reaching towards a double-open door.

"Any sort of advice?" Larry asks, making sure his needed items were ready.

"Well, here's one." McPhee deadpans, "Normally, I would wish you for the best of luck for this interview, but I have a feeling that I'd be dreading the day I would have to hand your uniform over, which normally would likely be the case. But in all seriousness, I'd wish you the best of luck. And try **not** to be dull-headed."

Larry calmly and mentally counts to ten, trying his best to restrain himself from developing a headache over the annoying curator, "Anything... else, I'd like to know, Doctor McPhee?"

"Just try **not** to do anything so stupid that I'd regret meeting you in the mornings," McPhee dryly responds before turning and walking back to the museum, just to turn a slight 180 when meeting with the visitors in the museum.

"Bite me," Larry grumbles out of earshot before mocking McPhee's last remark before slowly turning to the door, "'Try not to do anything so stupid...'. Just what the hell in the museum would I even do be considered as **stupid** out of all things?"

If it considers not having to deal with McPhee every single day (he wonders whoever married that man must've been a brave soul- there was a wedding ring on the man's finger), then Larry should be fine with it.

Letting out a silent (and dreading as to how this interview is going to go), Larry knocks on the door, hard enough to get anyone's attention from the other side. It doesn't take long for the eye slots to open, surprising Larry as he comes back to face with light blue eyes.

"...um, hi?" He was hesitant- who the heck is that guy?

"Cecil Fredericks," The eyes narrow, seeing Larry, "You don't look like you belong here."

"No..." Larry frowns, "But I am here for an interview for the night guard position. McPhee told me it'll be here?"

"Oh- for the night guard position!" Well, that must've cheered that man up as the eye slot closes. Then the door opens to reveal a white-haired tall man with the bluest of eyes. Larry can't help but note that for an old man, this guy is actually well-built.

"You must be Larry Daley," Cecil chuckles, outstretching his hand, "Let me reintroduce myself. Cecil Fredericks, night-guard. Nice to meet you."

For once, Larry can't help but grin, "Nice to meet you, Cecil."

* * *

><p>Cecil Fredericks is an elderly man, yet he looks so active and robust; his white hair is neatly combed over, his body is a bit well built, and he looks like a person capable of taking whatever comes to him, despite his age and current looks.<p>

Larry can see why he's a capable night guard.

"So," Cecil grins, "Tell me a few things about yourself."

"Well," Larry can't help but grin back, that man's an easy going person, "I'm around twenty-nine. I've been employed several times, but it's..." He trails off, wanting a more professional way of stating that he's been let go several times.

"Oh come on," Cecil rolls his eyes, gently patting Larry's shoulder, "Here's one thing you need to know about me. I'm not prone to wishy-washiness nor am I up for any sort of flowery language. Just say the truth about your situation."

"But I thought you're supposed to be a professional in an interview," Larry frowns, "...or are you just getting a bit tired of hearing people say that all day?"

"Eh, more of both," Cecil leans back in the wheely chair, "So, what's going on your life? **That's** what I really want to know."

The teacher can't help but draw in his breath before sighing, "So my resume's actually long- this is just a trimmed version- because I've been taking some jobs on the side. But they either kick me off because I'm not that they were hoping for... or that they thought I wasn't working out to their favor. To put it lightly. I do some business venture on the side, I'm a divorced dad, and I'm just someone who wants a stable job just to keep myself at hand."

Cecil chuckles, his eyes crinkling, "A dad, you say? At your age?"

"My ex-wife and I married at... a pretty young age," If nineteen was pretty young, Larry would probably consider himself as one of those who married 'too quick, too soon', "We divorced when I was around twenty-four."

"Ow, my sympathies," The older man sighs, "Well, we've been there at some point in life- your experience as a father might make a good person for the job though."

"Huh?"

The man shakes his head, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Hey, Cecil," That makes Larry slightly jump as the other man turns casually around to see two other men who were sitting at the couch, watching something on the television; one African-American and the other is a short man who has a grumpy look on his face, "Aren't you going to introduce us to him?"

"Yeah, that whippersnapper needs to get our attention!" The other man grunts.

The teacher stares at Cecil.

"Oh! The other two guys I work with," Cecil then pauses, "Reginald Fields."

"A pleasure," The African-American man salutes Larry, in which the teacher responds with a smile and a nod.

"...and Gus Harrison."

"Hey," Larry grins.

"Hmph, he looks like a lunch box."

Aaaand Cecil can't help but laugh as Larry's smile changes in an instant to a frown.

"Don't mind him," Cecil turns back to the teacher, "Gus's always like that."

Larry can't help but stare at the night guard he's supposed to replace, "...so you and you two," He cringed at the way one of them (the short, balding pudgy guard) was glaring at him, "...are the night guards of the museum."

"Well," Cecil beams, "We are." Then he pauses, "At least for the next few days before we're forced to retire. But if you are interested in taking this postion, then we're more than happy to help you prepare for the job, Larry."

The teacher can't help but wonder if he's making one of those horrendous mistake (next to the other ones he's made beginning from the last ten years of his life) signing on for the interview.

But at the same time, it seems fun. (At the time.)

"Your resume?"

"Oh," Larry hands over the stapled paper to the older man, who gingerly takes it before reading it over.

"So, you're... a self-made millionaire?" Cecil glances over at the resume before arching an eyebrow over the other jobs.

"Eh, not really," Larry shrugs, "Actually, I really don't consider myself as one. People see the things I've done for other businesses and think I'm successful from it. " That earns a look of surprise from the three elderly men, "I'm actually a teacher."

"A teacher?" Cecil blinks before looking at the first page. His eyes scan before slightly widening before chuckling, "Well, a high school teacher! Why I'll be..."

"A pug, like him?" Gus snorts and suddenly, Larry can't help but stare back at the other man with an incredulous look, "Yeah right! I took down John L. Sullivan nine times!"

"Gus," Reginald, the African-American guard, glares at his companion before shooting a slight apologetic grin at the teacher, "Sorry, Gus has this temper thing. And no, you **didn't** take him down nine times! You didn't even meet that guy!"

"Ha!"

"It's... okay, I guess," Larry grins back, hoping that the shorter man can just calm down and maybe he isn't a bad guy-

"Hmph, still a punk," Gus grumps.

Larry takes that back as his grin instantly snaps into a scowl.

Cecil just rolls his eyes in response before glancing back at Larry, "I'm sorry about that. It's just we knew the museum's been trying to sack us for a while and-"

"Those morons don't know what they're getting!"

"...and some of us aren't too happy about it," Cecil turns to glare at Gus, who just silences himself before grumbling something else that doesn't have any insult to any inhabitants in the room, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Larry really has nothing else to say except for the fact that while he's liking two of them (he can get along with Cecil and Reginald easily) one of them was just plain rude (much ruder than Larry was giving credit for), "I've gotten used to situations like that."

Egotistical and annoying teachers and ire parents are frightening when they want their dreams live through their children (that **one** parent who threatened to sue the school over a B in his child's test just took the cake for WTF-ery that goes on in the school). But nothing is as bad as... well, Gus, who Larry wonders if he has Tourette's Syndrome.

"But going back to your... interview," Cecil and Reginald glance at the resume again before the white-haired man grins, "You said you're a teacher?"

"I teach two classes to sophomores and juniors," Larry can't help but sigh, "The school board's been harsh on cutting classes recently. They said it was better to save on costs."

"Ow," Reginald winces, "What school do you teach?"

"The high school that's a couple of blocks from here," Larry shrugs, "I live around this area, so walking from there to work isn't that bad. But the reason why I had to do the interview at a later time was because of exams and reports. It's crunch time for us before we get our break."

"Ah, the toils of being a teacher," Cecil nods, "By any chance, say you are interested in taking this job- what're going to do about the teaching job?"

"Well..." Larry then pauses before sighing, "To be honest, the two classes I teach take place in the mornings. So it's actually not too bad of an issue. But for now, winter break's coming, so I think I have time to get used to the night guard position."

"Ah, so you want the job?" Cecil grins at Larry's slight enthusiasm, "Well, guess what? You got it!"

"I- say what?" The teacher blinks, a bit stunned to hear.

"You got it," Reginald smiles, "Congrats, boy."

"I-" Larry is stunned that despite that resume and his answers, he gets the job? "...really?"

"You want the job or not, snack shak?" Gus shoots a glare at Larry.

This time, Cecil, Reginald, and Larry stare at the third old man.

"...yeah, I want it," The teacher can't help but respond, knowing that if the teaching job falls through for the next year, he at least has a second one to fall on.

"Well, congrats," Cecil nods approvingly, "You got the job, Larry."

"Great!" Larry can't help but wonder if that was a little **too** simple of an interview (with that stupidly long resume and despite having **one** solid job- and when he **does** think about it, at that time, he had the right to be suspicious), but nevertheless, he has another job... at least, "So... when do I actually start?"

That makes Cecil grin a bit wider, "Well, seeing as how busy you were and you explained about the exams... what do you do say about tomorrow night? That way we can do our last rounds tonight before you take over?"

Tomorrow night... yeah, he can do that. He's obviously have to pick up Nick Saturday morning (which was fine by both of them). And he's done grading most of the exams and began his reports before the due date.

So... he's in relatively good shape.

"Sure," Larry nods, "Tomorrow night. I'll be here."

* * *

><p>By the time Cecil sees the young man leave, his eyes shift from being a warming person to someone who has a part of something calculated in his head. He faces the other two men, who look at him in anticipation as if they are about to ask him something.<p>

Then Cecil smirks, knowing pretty well the answer to it.

"Oh yes. He's the one."

* * *

><p><em>"So, you <em>_**finally**__ took the job?"_

If there's any consolation in this current conversation he's having with Erica right about now, it's that he's actually talking to her... and not to the three hellspawns he's called his students that practically shoved this job in his face.

Though her way of saying finally really didn't help.

"Yeah," Larry can't help but sigh, knowing that the other woman's relieved, " I secured it; it was surprising, seeing that nobody's gotten the job before I came in."

_"Well, you did put in the effort to try something outside of your expertise."_

It wasn't exactly the best time to point out he's taken the job at the **Museum** out of all places- the very same one that has sparked a high fuel of interest in history for Larry. But would Erica really understand that?

Perhaps not.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," The teacher deadpans in ire, "I think I could do a lot than where I was before."

He hears her sigh before mumbling something about not ruining his shot at a new job before murmuring, _"Look. I'm sorry for saying that. It's just I wasn't... well, a security job?"_ Then she pauses, _"Doesn't that require you to be an officer of some sorts?"_

That was a bit unusual, but when he had asked McPhee and other employees about that after he got hired, all he got was "Just don't screw up."

Whatever the hell that means, Larry takes it as somewhat of an... actually, after he rereads the qualifications of the job, he can't help but smack his head over the fact that there really wasn't a requirement for an officer license (which actually begs the question- why did they hire him again?).

"I don't know, it really doesn't say for this one," The teacher can't help but look over the list again; he's actually surprised that despite his impressive track record, Cecil hires him on the spot. While he's pretty happy about that, it's also nagging him that they would want him on the job the next day in such a quick time.

Something's up and for some reason, Larry doesn't like it.

"But regardless," Larry sets the paper down, shoving that thought for another time, "I'm starting tomorrow. Hopefully I'll have a clear idea as to what I'm supposed to do."

_"I'll let Nick know, in case he asks,"_ Erica muses, _"Oh, and Don says hi."_

"Tell him I said hi and... don't worry about Nicky, I'll let him know," The teacher can't help but wonder how his son will react; maybe with a bit of disappointment? The fact this is taking place in the night was one thing he knows his son will not like.

_"Hmm... I'll leave you to it to tell Nick."_ And then this time, _"Oh... and Larry?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Good luck."_ And for once, Larry can't help but smile back- despite her being his ex-wife, Erica's still his good friend. That's the one other good thing that came out from the divorce.

* * *

><p>At least the next day there wasn't a boot on the tires of his car.<p>

But knowing how close his home was the museum (it was within walking distance, he realized), Larry can just walk over there and be fine with it; it'll take a couple of minutes due to the traffic lights, but he can deal with it.

Earlier, though, he had to finish grading a few more exams before finalizing the reports for the school board to review at the school, so that ate up most of his mornings before going on his lunch- which was actually something the school gladly provided for the teachers who actually came to the school and took their times to finish their necessities before closing for break.

And by the time he left the school, it was around three and he has to make his way to his apartment and drop the stuff off before heading out for the museum.

By the time he's there, most of the observers were leaving the museum; Cecil must've been waiting for him, looking at the T-Rex skeleton wistfully.

"Hey," Larry walks up to Cecil, "Going to miss some of the things you've been guarding?"

"Hmm, yeah, just thinking... about a couple of things," The older man admits before chuckling, "So, ready for tonight, Larry?"

"Eh, yeah..." He stretches his arms, causing Cecil to chuckle, "Just got out from the school, grading and what not... not too long ago."

"So it has been a long day, I'll be easy on the tour." The older man grins as he motions Larry, "So, the basics of the exhibits; there are a couple of floors in the museum, the second floor is the main entrance. The exhibits are the ones you need to watch out for- I'll show you the more important ones to look out for." Then he pauses, "Though you should stop by the security desk for your clothing so they'd get your things ready for it."

"Oh-" Larry blinks before sighing, "...ah. Uniform."

Cecil nods, "I'll meet you at the Natives area."

* * *

><p>It didn't take Larry long to give his measurements to the person handling his uniform- they told him to come back after thirty minutes to get his information so they can register him in.<p>

That time he thinks it'll be a good idea to take the tour with Cecil.

...speaking of-

"...Cecil?"

He's at the Natives' exhibit and he's been waiting for five minutes for Cecil to show up.

And now it's about to borderline to seven and for Larry, he's too used to tardiness for his students that he's not patient for anything being late.

Where is Cecil?

Larry blinks before looking around in confusion, not noticing one of the natives with the huge masks walking up to him. Letting out a huff, the young man turns around and screams when he sees the native slightly dancing, shouting "Boo!"

"Gnahh!" Larry jumps a bit back before the native shakes in laughter, removing the large mask before revealing Cecil, "Seriously!? God you scared me!"

"And a pretty good one at that," The older man grins before clearing his throat, gently placing the items on the exhibit, "Jokes and everything else aside, lemme give you the tour around this floor. The museum's going to close in a few minutes and I don't think most people would like it if I stuck around."

By that, Larry can't help but wonder if that meant McPhee.

* * *

><p>He's shown Larry a more detailed version of the security room- there was a television, the desks for him to place anything electronically for charging, the couch which actually is more comfortable than it looks (it's a pullout) lockers, and the items and forms needed in case things do get missing or stolen or... any incident happening.<p>

Then the floors- he shows him via elevator.

There was a basement floor along with an upstairs (for other floors) and the main floor. What Cecil was showing him was the floor with the mammals- for some reason, there was that nostalgia look on his face again.

When they hit one of the floors, Larry frowns, letting a gulp escape him as soon as he sees how real-like the lions look.

"Oh, don't let them go near you," Cecil warns Larry, "Despite what you think, they are a bit more vicious then you think."

"...really," The teacher frowns, "I don't see them moving anytime soon."

"You'll see," The night-guard shrugs before walking over to the other side of the exhibit, "Down there's the other few mammals exhibit- (Larry thinks about this later and realizes that Cecil is actually mentioning this to him as some cautionary thing about some of these exhibits) -and across from there are the other exhibits before you reach the diorama room with the miniature figures."

"Ah," Larry recalls looking at those and admiring at how small they were, "Oh yeah, those. Those were cute."

He decided that earlier on, he's keep the information that he's taught history from Cecil and his men; and that this museum could be a certain area in his expertise.

"And this," Cecil stops in front of the capuchin exhibit, "This... is the area for the capuchin."

"...isn't that a small monkey?" Larry can't help but mutter as he looks up to see the white and black haired monkey reaching for a tree, "Huh. Okay. He looks adorable."

"Oh, he is... he's also a ball of fun. Aren't you something, Dexter..." Cecil murmurs, a bit of nostalgia in his voice as he gazes at the trees where the stuffed capuchin stands.

"...Dexter?" Larry can't help but mouth to himself, confused before shaking his head, wondering if something really is wrong with Cecil before seeing the older man walking towards another exhibit, Larry following him behind.

Who the hell is Dexter?

* * *

><p>The last few walks around the museum that Larry has walked though (pretty much a couple of times in his life- though he doesn't tell Cecil since he's gotten a bad feeling about that night guard already) with Cecil was just a brief tour of the museum, along with where the facilities were, along with the janitor's closet, the break room, various other important areas that were actually necessary for Larry to know.<p>

That is, before he was given his crisp new uniform (fitted to his size, which Larry can't help but admit was a bit too snug after wearing it), the maglite, the ring of keys (there are far too many yet they are coded with tape around it), a walkie-talkie (which Cecil points out is going to be pretty much useless in the line of work he's about to do), and his ID badge along with another card to swipe at the more secure areas.

As Larry was placing his clothing in his assigned locker, he can't help but spy a worn-out black notebook that's sitting at the top shelf of his locker. He knows the three men were waiting at the lobby of the museum near the entrance, so Larry just pockets the notebook to look at it later and try to find the owner.

When he does meet Cecil, Gus, and Reginald, the two were already outside; Reginald indicated where Cecil is (the other man just glares and grumps at Larry); it was just Cecil waiting for him inside the main lobby.

"So are you all set?" Cecil grins, seeing how Larry nods, "Good. Just make sure everything stays the way they are in the museum."

"Yeah, I just hope nothing happens on my first night," The teacher then pauses to glance at the shaking (with laughter) night guard, who is chuckling, "...what?"

"Oh, you say that now..." The older guard smirks before looking up, "But before we get to the more important areas and handing your materials from us to you, I'd like you to meet Rexy."

"...Rexy," Larry looks up to see where Cecil was pointing at; he can't help but see the dinosaur skeleton. "...you named the skeleton?"

"It's what he goes by," Cecil chuckles before seeing Larry staring at him with a confusing look, "Ah, you will see later on why."

Again with that.

"So," Cecil nods to Larry as they turn towards the exit where Gus and Reginald are waiting for their fellow guard, "You got everything?"

"Keys, torch, ID, codes, map, locations to everything- yeah, I think I'm set," Larry nods, a reassuring smile to them, "Anything else?"

"Ah, we left a few things for you to look at," Reginald nods, "But you might want to utilize them- they're going to be useful."

The teacher is slightly confused at this, "Okay...?"

"And make sure to keep the lights on, it's going to be a pretty bad idea to turn some lights off," Cecil cautions him.

That, Larry understands completely, "I know," Larry nods, "To prevent anything happening in the dark. I got it covered."

That earns a confusing look from the three men.

"Are you cracking wise stuff? I ought to punch you in the nose, hopscotch-" Gus cracks his knuckles, causing Larry to realize this man's a freaking fighter-

"Gus..." Cecil warns him, causing the other man to silence himself before grumbling at how 'wise' Larry is being.

"Well, make sure you gets all of the jobs done quick," Reginald nods as he and Gus exits the door.

"...well, if the job involves me watching and making my rounds, then I should be good," Larry shrugs to himself as he walks Cecil out to the door, "Okay, now I'm ready."

"Good lu- one last thing to remember, Larry," Cecil's face looks serious as Larry glances at the older man, waiting to hear his last advice before shutting the doors for the night, "Don't let anything in... or out."

* * *

><p>"Don't let anything in or out?" Larry echoes the advice to himself in the locked museum in confusion.<p>

It has been an hour after the three men left and the museum was locked- every door (and window) were sealed shut. It leaves Larry with his stuff (which was in his locker- he doesn't even bother taking it out... it was just reading material in case he wants to pass his time) along with the old notebook that he just happened to find in the desk (He looks into the first page and realizes it belongs to someone with the name Fredericks on it- could it be Cecil's? He makes a mental note to ask the older guard about it tomorrow... if he sees him, that is. For now, it's another reading material for Larry).

But for now, he's left the lights on (all of it- there's just no question about it). And then there's that advice that bothers the ever living hell out of him.

Larry knows about constructing rules- he's a teacher for crying out loud. He's had to make some of them bend for his students or reinforce some of them just to make sure they behave (they do... with hilarious result that makes Larry either elated or wants to wants to smack his head, thanking or cursing whatever deity have stuck him with the students in his classes). Which is why he's looking over the manual (about the exhibits and how to clean them) the former guards have prepared- and they are absolutely **ridiculous** to the point Larry has to question if these guards were even sane to begin with.

"I don't get it," He mutters before looking down at his desk and sees a letter addressed to him; the note reads **READ- IMPORTANT.**

"Um..." He blinks before taking the envelope and opens it to reveal a pretty old paper, handwritten (most likely worn from time) before sitting down and slouching back, reading the list since he has nothing better to do. There's only five things on there, so... it shouldn't be **that** bad, right?

"Number one, Throw the bone," The teacher grumbles to himself, scanning to the rest of the list, "Two, Lock up the lions or they will eat you...? Okay..." He arches an eyebrow, keep going to the list, "Three, double-check your belt; the... monkey probably stole your keys?"

He sits up, staring at the list before reading the last **two** items on the list.

"Four... the horses are attached to the stage coach." He blinks before frowning, "...really? Since when do we have horses in the museum? And five, last but not least... Go to the Tomb of Ahkmenrah and muffle the mummy," His eyes narrow, this one making the least amount of sense out of all things, "He scares the others- Okay, what the hell is up with this list!? This is just insane!"

It's official. Cecil, Gus, and Reginald are crazy old coots who have absolutely nothing better to do except to try and pass the time by making these rules, instructions, or whatever asinine bullet points they are. And then they give this to him, trying to do the following and haze the teacher at the first night on the job by giving him that list.

Larry just wants to smack himself; whatever purpose that stupid note serves, it's complete BS to him. He frowns when he doesn't see the trashcan in the are; the sky's still pretty bright- what time was it again? He just pockets the paper in case he needs to reread it.

"Oh right," Larry mutters, looking at his cellphone, "It's around five-thirty."

Maybe he should look around the museum just so he can get used to his surroundings.

* * *

><p>When he reaches to the main lobby, he shudders at the sight of the T-Rex dinosaur skeleton looming before the main desk; the wax statue of Theodore Roosevelt with his sword drawn out and on a horse pretty much says a lot about the president (and for once, when Larry looks back on it, he's actually pretty relieved about listening though American History aside teaching it).<p>

Walking further into the first floor of the museum (after walking down the stairs), he sees the various exhibits that were standing still; the Natives, forests, ocean hall, mammals, and the theaters were in tact. Second floor (the main one, thank God) were more mammals (he shudders at seeing the lions standing at the savannah exhibit earlier); birds, peoples from all over the world from America to Asia were there (along with a couple miniature dioramas out of all things which Larry thought was pretty impressive); the Civil War exhibit was not too bad (despite the faceless men and the glaring uniform differences) along with the Neanderthals.

Entering into the last part of the area he walks into (the Egyptian one, out of all places), he stops, seeing a large slab of stone sitting on top of a glass exhibit of a sarcophagus.

Larry's been on some fair shares of history trips while he was in college and he was fortunate at the time to travel throughout some important museums in Washington DC, Atlanta, other parts of New York aside the ones he's familiar with, Chicago, Los Angeles, London, Spain, France, and Italy (though for finances, his professors have actually been delighted at the first chance to travel and deliver lectures for their students, which Larry thought was a pretty big deal then). And he knows that in other exhibits that present mummies and anything with a sarcophagus, there shouldn't be anything that blocks the top of the glass case.

"Are you serious?" The teacher mutters to himself before mustering enough strength and lunges to push the large stone slab away before it falls with a thud on the ground. Looking at the actual coffin, Larry can't help but be entranced at seeing the intricate markings. After looking around to make sure there are no cameras watching, he unlocks the pin to the glass case and opens the door (gently), and manages to lean over to the artifact before carefully placing his hand on the funerary coffin, slowly tracing the signs that are painted and carved on the golden funerary coffin.

Something about it makes Larry want to learn about it more- to try and decipher the enigma behind the sarcophagus.

"Wow..." He softly admires to himself, "Why would anyone even try to place something like... that," He glances back at the heavy stone, "-over something like this? That... shouldn't even be there. Glad I got that out of the way so people can see."

Then he sighs, shutting the glass door back in the case but didn't put the pins back in, "Maybe I shouldn't touch it. But..." He frowns before shaking his head, looking at the stone slab again, "No. Uh uh. I don't even want to lift that stupid slab. That was way too heavy."

Then he sighs, glancing back down before muttering, "Glad I got you free from that; it must've been heavy." He gives a thin smile, seriously doubting that anyone would even care that he did that.

He walks away from the exhibit, pocketing the pins as he makes his way back to the lobby.

By the time he reaches over at the security desk at the first floor, he sees that the sun is beginning to set, which is shining brilliantly before him as he takes the seat on the desk.

Grimacing at the sun's rays, Larry can't help but grimace as he takes his seat and begins to scribble his to-do list for the next couple of hours he's going to be here. But by the time he's got the fourth part of the list (Make at least three rounds at museum), Larry is beginning to feel sleepy- not only as the result of a slight all-nighter he pulled just to get the rest of the exams graded and input the final grades in, but also from preparing for this shift... and from the beginnings of a coffee crash.

He looks around before yawning, taking off his jacket and making it into a small bundle before placing his head and arms around it.

Maybe... a small fifteen minute nap wouldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>By the time said fifteen minutes pass, Larry was lightly breathing- sleeping from the events that overwhelmed him.<p>

At that time, sunset has passed and night begins to blanket the skies of New York...

-00000-

A smack to the ground wakes him up.

Larry grimaces, now feeling what some of his sleeping students feel when he stands in front of them and slightly bonk their heads with his book, grabbing their attention.

...only this book being heavier and much more painful than the last; along with him crash-landing on the ground.

"Owwww..." he groans, trying to sit up as he realizes he's probably dozed off a bit longer than he's given credit for before seeing that his seat has managed to slip off- it was one of those rolling seats, "Okay, that hurts." He manages to get up and stretch his muscles before looking at the slight... mess (it's just a few sheets of paper along with the one he's managed to scribble on, nothing more) on the front desk.

So, would he be blamed if he realizes how **tired** he was and just dozed off?

...probably.

"Guess..." He checks the time- five to eleven, which makes his eyes slightly widen at the wide gap of time- before bending his neck to try, popping a few bones along the way, "...argh, time to see if anyone's done anything to the museum."

If there's actually anything happening to it, in reality.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until after a few tunes he's managed to memorize and whistle just for the sake of having any noise (while whirling the maglite in his right hand, the keys secure on his belt- he's been swiped a few times by some students which did make Larry really happy about learning a few things in terms of having a retractable keychain attached to it) that Larry <strong>finally<strong> decides to check further into the museum- or rather, the main lobby (where he knows a huge dino skeleton resides).

Then he'll make his rounds the entire three floors of the museum, just to be sure.

So, in a way, this job's actually... pretty easy. Just walk around, make sure everything's set in place, and then go back and just maybe sleep off for a few hours.

"I could get used to this," Larry quietly muses before returning to his whistling (it was a song one of his students was blaring from his mp3 player- he can't help but admit hearing Earth, Wind and Fire really was... catchy) before glancing quickly over to the main lobby, mentally checking it as 'fine' as he moves on, knowing that those two large exhibits were there, sitting on their pedestals.

Where as in reality, that's what he thought since instead of two exhibits, there stood absolutely nothing (two gaps to be more precise) on their stands.

It wasn't until a couple steps in that Larry's whistling trails off as it occurs to him that he's actually misses something back there.

"...wait," He mutters to himself before swiftly turning on his heels, quickly backtracking to the main lobby to that area where he had **just** looked. A second look made the Larry pale as he realizes in an instant that something was wrong. A feeling of dread replaces the teacher as he realizes three things that he**should've** caught moments ago.

One: The T-Rex skeleton is not there.

Two: So is the wax statue of Theodore Roosevelt on the horse.

Three: It's actually eleven at night. Which means about seven more hours to go until daylight.

"...I'm screwed." Larry wants to bash his head against the wall, but he can't (since he's practically stuck in this area and really doesn't want a terrible impression by making a **hole** in the wall in the shape of his head).

Was this what McPhee meant when he didn't want Larry to do anything stupid? Because he's pretty sure the curator **hasn't** gotten into this...

...would it be terrible to state how extremely bad this predicament is?

For once in his life as a teacher and now night-guard, Larry would much prefer teaching a class of hooligans for a day than... having missing exhibits.

Seething over that already a few hours in and it's looking horrendous for his job on his **first** night alone, Larry manages to muster up enough courage to at least try and attempt to look for two **huge** missing exhibits.

"...still can't believe I'm actually doing this just to cover whatever's going on with my job," The night guard grumbles under his breath, mentally hoping (to God) that it was just something he's overlooked or that the museum (or Cecil and those other two- Gus and Reginald) hasn't told him about.

Or it could be those three guards who are playing a prank on him.

He decides to look for those two exhibits, in any case they're walking around the museum ("As if those things can walk," Larry grumbles to himself, "Dinosaurs are extinct, Theodore Roosevelt's actually dead...") as he marches down one of the very few desolate halls of the museum.

* * *

><p>Now the teacher-turned-night guard wants to call one of those night guards and demand him to ask what to do.<p>

But, recalling that the three old men have a retirement party to go to (Cecil told him earlier while they were touring around one of the floors- not the one with the animals), he honestly thinks that him calling Cecil, Gus, or Reginald would just be a sign of rudeness.

After all, despite him being a pretty young adult (well, in accordance to most of the people that stare at him in surprise as Larry sheepishly explains he's a teacher who has taught for six years in high school since he was twenty-three), he knows the meaning of respect your elders (compared to some idiotic students he's taught...) and knowing when **not** to pry into peoples' business (Which reminds him- Larry makes a mental note to have a talk with those three students who have set him up for this).

Instead, Larry just decides to make another round for the hallway for one last round to see if he can try and find either one of them, "Searched the hallways couple of times, I'm pretty sure a freaking huge T-Rex skeleton wouldn't be caught running around in the museum..." He lets out a sigh to try and calm himself down from a rising panic before walking slow, "And whoever's decided to steal that said T-Rex must've been either bored of just greedy for some fame."

He knows that the museum would rather be dead then having one of them try some publicity prank with the theft of a huge **fossil**. Besides, aren't they supposed to be frigging **heavy!?**

Larry grimaces before heaving out a sigh, feeling a bit parched, "...where's the water fountain?"

Maybe he should've also grabbed the water bottle that's sitting on the desk.

Sighing, he turns back around, recalling that he did pass through a water fountain a couple of minutes ago (while he was fuming and trying not to panic). Maybe something cold would help him calm down. But then again, it seriously doesn't help about how cold it's about to get- this is New York where things can go to high hell from several feet of ice and snow.

(Though he really can't say much for the Southern states or anywhere else that has no experience in dealing with snow- the fact that they freak out over an **inch** of ice was just sad and hilarious to him since he's been in New York in most parts of his life.)

He was nearing the hallway with the water fountain when he pauses, swearing when he hears a trickle coming from that hallway-

-oh God. Did the water fountain **leak**?

Great, another thing to add to 'things-that-could-fuck-up-his-night' list.

"...At least I know how to fix a leak, but from a water fountain?" Larry groans as he walks (a bit more rapidly to try and prevent a water spot on the first floor of the museum) towards that area, "That's it. I'm going to call Cecil and ask how to fix the fountain. Then I'm going back to search for those two."

The fact he's also seeing something in front of the fountain made him even more ire. Grimacing and barely making out the figure (along with that slightly creepy rattling sound like wooden wind chimes) that's blocking the fountain, Larry turns on his maglite to at least tell the intruder to go away-

He stops, **finally** seeing what is causing that fountain to make that trickling noise... before paling, seeing what he was hoping to God he was imagining (he wasn't as soon as he pinches himself).

It was that Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton- Rexy, as Cecil called it much earlier- all in its fossil-like glory (cleaned, brushed, and carefully preserved).

It was alive, breathing, and drinking out of the freaking **water fountain **like it has no care in the world.

Larry, on the other hand, is frozen, obviously horrified, and hoping to God he's in a really terrible dream or that his head's causing him to see things that really shouldn't be there. The teacher can't help but take a quiet step back, another one, and then-

-trips on his own two feet, forcing him to utter a yelp before falling on the ground for the second time tonight.

"Owwww..." Larry winces before hearing bones clacking against each other. Then he looks up and instantly regrets meeting face to face with an actual T-Rex skeleton, who is clearly keen on observing the new night guard, as if it's either a foreign object that just crash-landed into its territory-

"...oh hell." He can't help but mutter to himself when he sees a slight **smirk** on the skeleton.

-or new prey.

-00000-

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>So, already... see some differences?<p>

Preview of next chapter:

"Holy..." Larry can't help but gawk in awe as he looks around at the newly reinvigorated museum. He then glances over to the other man, who just grins at how amazed the night guard is, "...oh my God. I'm not dreaming this, right?"

A hearty laugh before he can feel a clamp on his right shoulder; it was coming from the other man, "You aren't. Welcome... to the Museum of Natural History, my boy." Then with that smile there, he holds out his hand to Larry, "Theodore Roosevelt, Twenty-Sixth President of the United States of America. Former historian, soldier, and explorer, at your service."


	3. The First Night Part 1

The way he meets all of these characters are most likely the following: either what you would expect based on the movie or they are somewhat changed to fit the style of how this story's going to be shaped as. Just also note that the reactions that Larry would do in these scenarios are a bit out of the character he's used to.

...yes, if all of you have caught **that major bit **last chapter, then yup, I just did it. So how this will affect the story, all I can say is that for now, just imagine that part - okay, seriously, I can't do this without spoiling what I'm plotting.

Oh, and some recollections with AP classes. And if I do get something wrong, please, feel free to correct me (as if seems for the fact that I've looked this up and I have **not** taken AP World at all, so the highest chances of my butchering this going to be evident).

I've also been updating this at AO3- this is going to be updated differently than the other one. So be patient!

And here we go.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The First Night (of his job or hell) Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"All right, so the lesson for the day," Larry writes out in huge letters on the dry-erase board before facing his AP World History class, "Can anyone tell me about the definition of this word?"<em>

_The word, as written out, was __**DOMESTIC**__._

_A couple of students shoot out their hands; Larry chooses the first student, who responds, "For running any type of home."_

_"Okay, that's one," Larry points to the next student._

_"Having something happen within their own nation or country," The second student responds, "Like events or products."_

_"That's good- keep that in mind throughout the entire history about it," Larry commends the student before pointing to the third hand._

_"Taming an animal or making something from home or within a group."_

_"The one I'm looking for," Larry turns around before writing down the next series of words, which he can tell his students were curious to see what he was writing: dinosaurs, mammoths, saber-tooth, cavemen, Stone Age, Bronze Age, Iron Age, Neolithic Age. "And now, tell me; what do some of these words these have in common?" Then he pauses with a quirky grin, "And no, I don't mean the Flintstones- as tempting as that option sounds." That earns waves of laughter from his students before more hands go up. Larry chooses one of the students he hasn't heard from yet._

_"Except for the dinosaurs," The student responds, "All of those took place in the BCE more than thousands of years ago."_

_Larry nods, "Anyone else wants to take a shot at it? Remember, this class really doesn't have any wrong answers."_

_Another student raises his hand despite hands lowering, now thinking about the similarities between all of those words, "The last four are all part of the same age while everything else but dinosaurs have existed within that time." Then he pauses, "Though it was misconceptialized that we could've met dinosaurs."_

_The teacher nods, "So what does the word I just wrote-" He taps at the word Domestic on the board, "-have in relation to do with everything-" He then takes the eraser and takes out the word Dinosaurs before writing in tools in its place, "-that I'm writing here?"_

_Some silence before Larry points to one student who has her hands raised, "They are all... in relation to the beginnings of society."_

_"Bingo," Larry nods, "All of these were present when history began- as you all read- or could've, depending on how many of you have actually read the reading pages from last night's work..." He can't help but glare at few students in the class, who might've bunked out on the reading, "From in reality, we have only found evidences that pointed to the beginning of __**civilization**__." _

_He sees notes being written down, so he continues, "The actual origin of history is when writing was invented, but we will get to that soon when we begin looking at how writing came to be in general. But going back to this," He taps to the series of words, "These came later after the Paleolithic Age when humans came to be. What you all have learned from biology... and I hoped most of you retained instead of doing nothing," That he knows garners small laughter, "Were the series of events that managed to shape up the entire earth to the form it's in currently. This," He taps to the Stone Age, "Is the very first Age that occurred that had to do with inventions of tools that were all created from stone. Now, for something that goes back to our word connecting," He sees the students finish writing a few more things before looking up at their teacher, "There's a common misconception regarding dinosaurs and cavemen in this age; it's pretty obvious, but can anyone tell me what it is and why it's not possible?"_

_This time, he points to another student who he hasn't heard speaking since day one when introducing themselves, "There's a belief that dinosaurs existed in the Stone Age, but there are no evidences that show them co-existing together, historically and scientifically."_

_"Good," Larry nods, "Well, we all might've dreamed of taming a T-Rex at some point, but sadly, due to the environment it's been thrived before the extinction of the dinosaurs, that's not possible." Then he pauses, "But suppose we do live in a world that does this- what would you imagine the world would be like? Think about that for a few seconds before telling me."_

_Said few seconds later and one of the braver students raise her hand. Larry nods, saying her name before allowing her to speak._

_"It still wouldn't be possible- The atmosphere will not be adaptable since we thrive on oxygen to live," She explains._

_"...okay, but what if the dinosaurs have the surprising ability to adapt to oxygen?" Larry asks, wanting some of them to at least tap into imagination and have some form of creativity; it's also to jog their brains to think a bit outside and not stick to what they would be forced to read. Another student raises his hand and Larry calls on him._

_"We can either domesticate or fight them," The student responds before adding, "Depending on what type they are and how they behave towards and or against us. Like... for example, someone could possibly tame a T-Rex by capturing it and taming it to be kinder to the cavemen."_

_Larry arches an eyebrow as some of the other students raise their hands, wanting to refute or add onto it. Okay, so far, so good; he got the class' attention at least, "That's an interesting thought; let's start off from that point and see if mankind can actually try to survive in that type of environment."_

_The conversation blooms into a more interesting one (that does eventually lead back to the idea about the Flintstones and why in every single of one those proposed scenarios none of them will end very well) until class ends- at that time, Larry's teaching was just beginning, but his reputation as one of the liked teacher is beginning._

_This was six years ago._

* * *

><p>Now Larry wasn't sure whether to run or to stay still.<p>

He pales, trying to stand back up but the fact that the fossil of a large T-Rex skeleton that's practically **looming** over him wasn't making his body wanting to stand up.

Instead, his mind's screaming in panic, his body's all frozen, and now the poor man is trying to find a way out of this.

"This can't be real, this can't be real-" Larry mutters to himself as he slowly tries to crawl his way out the hallway-

The T-Rex skeleton looms to him, smirks, then **roars.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Well, on the plus side, that roar **did** get Larry (aside screaming like a man who is about to be murdered in a horror-like scenario- no, not like a girl, he swears he doesn't scream like one) to scramble to get up and start running.

In which that said T-Rex begins to run after him as Larry tries his best to **sprint** away while it was pursuing him.

It was a bit futile, really. But Larry barely turns around (more like was about to slip down when he turns to the corner to dash back) to the desk where he was occupying much earlier- aka the main lobby.

As soon as he manages to dive towards the desk area, he manages to heave one very deep breath before he jolts in panic, hearing that T-Rex run over and try to find the teacher.

Thank God the entrance to that desk in on the side and not on the back where that T-Rex is looming over.

Now what?

"At least- argh! I found that skeleton...!" Larry manages to wince as he hears another roar from the T-Rex before trying to cover his ears. Then when he opens his eyes, he sees the fallen Manuel (the one he thought was **absolutely useless**) before snatching it and furiously flip through the pages, trying to find anything about what to deal with a live and kicking skeleton that could possible have the chance of **biting** him.

Instead, what he found was information about how to clean the damned thing and trying to retain its imagery as the largest dinosaur fossil ever found.

"Are you freaking kidding me!?" Larry curses as he flips to the next page- which said how to clean after shattered glasses and all.

Then he was about to grab the phone when his left hand brushes against the pocket that held the piece of paper the men left for him that he read earlier. Hoping that something would at least come out from it, Larry takes it out before groaning in frustration- it was those five useless rules that they've written out for him.

The first, well, obviously being-

"What the hell- WHAT BONE!?" Larry cries out in ire, want to throw that thing- paper or manual (he's debating) to the dinosaur and see how it reacts to it-

**THUD.**

Larry blinks, hearing that behind him before slowly peering up as he sees the T-Rex skeleton cease its chaotic behavior. He was going to ask what the heck caused that noise when he looks down at the floor, seeing a part of its rib on the ground.

...oh.

Then it comes together... as Larry stares at the bone, up at the T-Rex, who was looking at him with anticipation, then at the bone, at the T-Rex (Rexy? Should he even call it that now?), then at the bone again.

"...you've **got** to be kidding me," Larry can't possibly imagine- in any aspect of his entire life- that he's have to...

...throw the bone.

At a frigging huge T-Rex whose demeanor is seriously beginning to resemble that of a puppy dog as it wags its tail, panting happily at a dumbfounded Larry to throw the bone.

The imagery of a huge, roaring, carnivorous predator that is used to glorify what the Tyrannosaurus Rex is **supposed** to be (and do for that matter to their prey) that Larry is too used to from books (and from _Jurassic Park _that he can't help but have some sort of guilty pleasure in watching) just went up in a glorious flame...

...and replaces it with an overtly large **puppy dog**.

Larry can't tell if this is just any deity's way of saying 'FU' to him (a history teacher who is more reliant on facts and accurate accounts in several major moments in time) for taking on a night guard position (which... is really not that impressive when thinking about it if he was at the art museum and _Remind me WHY DID I PUT MYSELF UP FOR THIS_ thoughts were running through his head) in general, or if this is just what's considered as normal in a museum and apparently Larry is too used to what's he's seen in dinosaur related movies.

Irregardless, that T-Rex's patiently waiting for him.

"...you want me," Larry gestures to himself at the T-Rex, "...to throw **this."** He indicates to the bone.

The dinosaur skeleton happily nods, wagging its tail in more enthusiasm than before.

"Um," The teacher can't help but slowly crouch down to grab one end of the bone (it... wait, how is this thing **not** heavy?) before gauging where to throw it- "...I got it... Ummm..." Then he manages to make one step before tossing the bone (like a Frisbee) towards one end of the museum.

The T-Rex runs after it.

Larry stares at it in surprise before a small surprised laugh escapes him, "...really. So, that **does **work?"

It instantly runs back to him and drops the bone in front of Larry again- like a dog who has just rewarded itself with its run and wants to do it again. (Larry can't help but debate whether to laugh his ass off or just go up to one of the biology teachers and ask about how a typical T-Rex is supposed to behave before saying that he's seen it act like **dog**.)

Larry knows he has to keep going with this. He picks up the bone again, this time at a quicker speed before waving it in front of the T-Rex, "...you want this?"

The T-Rex happily nods, seeing the bone being tossed around in Larry's hand.

"Oh, you want this, huh? Do ya?" The teacher can't help but grin- this is getting waaay too much fun for him- as he tosses it to the other hand, "Okay, Rexy-" Yes, he's going to call it Rexy now, "-Wanna play fetch?"

Rexy eagerly nods, anticipating the throw.

"All right..." Larry then tosses the bone farther than usual, "Fetch boy!"

The giant fossil runs after it, a happy and excited roar escaping it. That was at the moment Larry decides to run as **far** away from the T-Rex skeleton as possible, hoping that he doesn't have to throw the bone for an entire night. But the decision to look up and see where he can escape to stops him.

Instead of the silence one would expect in a museum, there was instead a series of noises- birds crowing, roars, trumpet sounds from the elephants; what were supposed to be statues and wax figures are now people moving around the museum, as if this was normal for all of them.

"Just what the hell's going on here?" He asks himself, looking in shock as he finally (after a full minute of still processing that he saw a moving Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton... or fossil) takes a step back.

The sight of seeing all of the exhibits moving made him freeze, leaving him torn between amazed (he really was- this is was literally history coming to life) and horrified (...the fact that they are alive just freaked him out).

"...oh my fucking God is this even real?" He can't help but whisper to himself (he's a bit more horrified than amazed at the moment at the thought of **HOW THE HELL WAS HE SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM TO GO BACK TO THEIR PLACES!?**)

He was still in that daze as he walks up the stairs- at least the pictures weren't real. But at the same time, he's trying to figure out what's causing all of them to come to life like this- was it some sort of magic? Or some spell or-

"**HEY DUM-DUM.**"

Larry jumps at the voice as he turns around (he doesn't realize it but he just walked up a floor), trying to find the source when he sees an Easter Island head, who is just staring at him- it was stationary so that just explains why it can see him walk to its line of vision. A few seconds later after what seems to be a light staring contest (as Larry is just wondering if he heard right), the Maoi island head grins.

"**YOU DUM-DUM."**

"Y-You... what?" The startled man was surprised to see that Easter Island head out of all things, "...um... can you help me with- what's going on exactly-"

"**DUM-DUM! ME WANT GUM-GUM!**"

And then his eye twitches as he just realizes the Maoi Island head has not only made him feel insulted (_Dum-Dum!?_ He wants to scream loudly in irritation over being named as a frigging lollipop) and realizing that the head is not going to help with his predicament, "That's your- seriously- You want-" Then he gives up, deciding to at least humor himself, "Okay, what the heck's Gum-Gum?"

"**ME WANT GUM-GUM!**" The Moai head is still at it, wanting... gum?

...so that head wants gum.

"...are you serious?" Larry just stares at the head hilariously, "Why would- you're an Easter Island head!" He can't believe he's talking to a head out of all things- and it wants bubble gum, "Why the heck would you want **gum!?**"

"**ME WANT GUM-GUM, DUM-DUM WILL GIVE ME GUM-GUM!**"

_Seriously,_ Larry can't realize with sheer ire as his hand twitches, wanting to smack his head over this pointless and one-tracked conversation, _This head is really helpful. Really._

He doesn't hear very loud shouts coming from the other side or horrified looks before slowly edging away; instead, he just settles on trying to be calm (and preventing himself from... wait. Larry **can't** do anything to the Easter Island head), "...look. I'm trying to ask for some... assistance in this area and maybe I'm being insane-"

"**DUM-DUM, YOU MIGHT WANNA-"**

"Oh will you stop it!?" Larry groans, "Fine, fine! I'll give you gum- will that make you feel better!? Just stop calling me Dum-Dum!"

Hopefully, nobody outside the museum will catch wind of his lollipop nickname.

"**DUM-DUM PROMISES? THEN HE MIGHT WANNA RUN-RUN! IT'S COMING BEHIND DUM-DUM!"**

...more talk? "...why should I run?" The teacher deadpans, wanting to know whether or not this is something he should be aware about-

"**HEY DUM-DUM, YOU MIGHT WANNA RUN-RUN!**"

"From wha-" Larry was about to ask what to run as he turns around from when groups of the other exhibits were shouting and dodging out of the way of an incoming group of a group of black-fur clad clothed men, swords, spears, and daggers out, thirsting for fresh blood. He stiffens as the leader points at him, shouting something in-

-that language is Hunnic. Larry's heard it a few times back in college when one of his classmates was trying to teach it to the class for his presentation. Those black-clad men were the barbarians who managed to conquer...

Larry pales, a really bad feeling creeping up on him. If his bad feeling is correct as to **who** the leader of those barbarians were-

"**YOU MIGHT WANNA RUN-RUN, OR HUN-HUNS ARE GONNA GET YA!**" The Moai head warns.

-is Attila the Hun himself.

Said leader with the long beard and pointy hat with feathers flocked on the top along with a wavy sword, dashes forward to one of his men (who points at Larry)

Then Attila's face morphs into a furious expression, shouts a murderous threat, glaring at the teacher before the Huns make their dash to him.

"Oh shit." Larry utters before sprinting away from the Moai head, screaming his head off in panic with the blood-thirsty Huns in tow with Attila the Hun roaring the lead, sword at hand.

* * *

><p>Larry manages to run for his dear God life with the Huns chasing after him- that is until he manages to run into a two-sided hallway (if he has some form of endurance, he can thank God for at least allowing him to have enough endurance that can at least outrun the Hun horde by a couple of feet).<p>

By the time he's able to run into another exhibit room, he can hear the Huns running through the doors to that exhibit- luckily for the poor teacher, it was one of those exhibits in which there were only two entrances and it was large enough for him to hide in. He can hear one of the Huns run in, search the room, then shout something that sounds remarkably similar to not finding the newcomer, then running off as more shouting in Hunnic echo at the end of the hall.

_Whew!_ He can barely catch his breath as he catches his balance on one of the benches. Then he realizes he's capturing the attention of practically most of the exhibits that were peering at him from behind the glasses.

"Um," Larry gulps, suddenly feeling a bit more embarrassed than he should as he readjusts his collar, "...hi? I'm... um. Oh crap, now what?"

It also wasn't clear to him that they are staring at him before recognizing the guard uniform and going back to what they were doing- well, for one of the exhibits, one of the figures is looking at him in actual confusion, trying to see what is really going on.

The teacher blinks, seeing the woman who is curiously looking at him. He sees the two others in the exhibit next to her... before recognizing Lewis and Clark (who are clearly not paying attention as they are arguing over the map they have in their hands). Then from that- he recognizes the third person, a woman who is looking at him in confusion.

"You're... oh, damn, the name's on the tip of my tongue-" Larry snaps his fingers, trying to think of who that last person is- the one who accompanied Lewis and Clark on their exploration to the west, "It starts with a 'S', Sa... I know that-"

The woman gently knocks on the glass and points to the information board. He walks over and reads it rapidly before his eyes widen, catching the name of the final person.

"Sacagawea! Oh man- how did I... damn, the worst time to forget American History. Sacagawea, right?" Larry calls out, pounding on the glass, which also catches the two explorers' attention before glancing over to see the newcomer, "Hey- HEY! Can you hear me!?" He frowns, seeing the Native American sadly shake her head as she points to the glass, mouthing something that he can barely make out. Even he sees Lewis and Clark mouth something, but clearly he can't hear them.

"Well, there went the thought that the glass wasn't sound-proof," Larry mutters to himself, looking around to see if there was any sort of way he would try to open the exhibit without **trying** to break the glass (trying is the key word) before realizing that he has keys, "...wait." He signals the three to stop talking, looking at him in inquiry as he grabs the keys, "Hang on, I think..." He spies a silver keylock as he crouches down, looking through the keyring Cecil has given to him before finding one of the few silver keys. He knows the three are now walking over to where Larry is as he tries to push the key through the keyhole, but it wasn't the right one.

"Are you kidding me?" Larry grumbles, hoping to God the Huns won't find him in this room as he continues to rummage through the rest of the keys before trying to find another silver one, "Oh God, not this one either-" He grimaces as he tries to jam the key through the keyhole (it wasn't the right one, nor the one next to it), "-gah, damn!" Then he groans, shaking his head, "The silver keys-" He indicates to them to the three exhibits, "They can't fit!" He shouts this as loud as he can while trying his best to indicate the currently bad predicament.

On the other side, Clark groans, "Is that man serious? None of **those** keys fit in!?"

"Those blasted guards must've changed the locks- that old man's too clever," Lewis growls, sitting down on the boat before glancing over to the Native American woman, "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Sacagawea nods, if a bit sad, "I really thought it was one of those silver ones also- This glass, I can't hear what you're saying-" She's glancing over to the new night guard, who is mouthing and indicating something with the other keys, "...though he's indicating that he's trying out the others to make sure that they all fit."

"...well, that man's not mad in his attempts," Lewis mutters, giving the new man some admirability.

Larry, on the other hand, can't hear them as he tries one of the other keys before sighing, seeing as if it can't fit.

"...this is seriously killing me," Larry mutters before freezing, hearing a loud shout. The teacher quickly scrambles up, recognizing that roar before one of the Huns runs in and sees Larry. "Oh no, no nono-" Over the Hun's shout, Larry yells out to the three, "I'll try again! Sorry- HUNS!" When Atilla dashes in with his Hun Army, Larry manages to furiously dash out of the room before any of the Huns can capture him.

At the other side, all three stare after the horde before at each other in surprise.

"I suppose-" Clark slowly states before warily glancing back at that direction, "-if we do get free from this idiotic glass prison, should we let that poor new lad know **why** the Huns want to tear him apart?"

* * *

><p>Larry doesn't know for the life of him why the Huns would even want to chase after him- well, reason was out of the question as soon as one of the axes nearly hit his face when he tried to ask them a question.<p>

"Shitshitshitshit-" Larry curses as he makes a mad dash for the elevator he's spotted earlier, wanting to run for his life as the Huns roar, stampeding towards the elevator as Larry quickly enters in, quickly tapping for the lower floor button, "Hurryhurryhurryhurryhurry-"

Attila is shouting at some of his men to capture Larry, again in the Hunnic language.

Larry is rapidly pushing the button to shut the elevator door as he pales, "Oh come on!" He groans before finally seeing the door (achingly) begin to close as Attila and the Huns run closer- he can feel their running nearly pound on the floor. He closes his eyes, mentally preparing for anything to stab him so he can dodge him-

-only to have the door shut before any of the Huns could do anything.

Larry opens his eyes and breathes out a loud sigh, "Oh Thank God-"

-only to have some grunting and much to his horror, seeing Attila the Hun (out of all people) trying to **pry open** the elevator door with his bare hands, trying to at least open the door.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Larry screams out in horror as the first instinct for Larry is to try and smack something in Attila's face to stop that man from opening the door and barging in.

It wasn't until he hears an aggravating **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP** that sounds from the elevator (as it begins to move). The barbarian leader curses in his native language as the doors were shutting on his face. Attila manages to pull his face out from the elevator door before shouting something to Larry (that he swears could be sounded for 'I'll be back for you!') before the elevator door shuts.

He can't help but sigh in actual relief, blessing (for once) the soothing (not really as soon as he found out the name of that song) music from the elevator as it moves downwards.

* * *

><p>A small ding and instantly, Larry brushes himself off as he manages to walk out from the elevator-<p>

-and into a much **worse** area as he suddenly hears a sharp growl next to him-

-there are lions that were about to stalk and attack him.

_Oh. _Larry pales. _...Shit. The lions._

Maybe... it was a good thing Cecil warned him about the lions (well, earlier. Now-)

"Um... easy," Larry slowly takes a few quiet steps trying to side-step the ferocious felines, who are slowly following his moves with their eyes before slowly stalking him, "Easy... I'm not your food..."

One of the lions' eyes narrow as another one begins to lick its lips.

"Err..." His eyes quickly shift towards the series of trees that block his way from the savannah platform to the door that has the door, "...okay, keep calm..." He mutters to himself as he continues his slow progression towards the trees, "Don't freak out, don't-"

One of the lions slowly rumbles, taking one quick step towards the night guard.

"**ARRRGGGGHHHH ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" **Larry screams, instantly taking off as he sprints towards the door while passing through the trees (read: dash) before reaching towards the end of the hallway. In an instant, he sees the two metallic grid-like doors and grabs them as soon as he reaches the other side of the entrance. Then he slams it shut- before the lions roar and try to claw him as he tightly grips the middle bars shut (at a relatively high distance from those sharp claws).

"Ha! Try me now!" Larry grins happily before the lions gives up trying to reach for the teacher and stalk back towards the entrance. He reaches for the keys so he can lock up the doors and hoping that he would never enter back in that room again.

"Whew... glad I'm not in that room anymore-" Larry blinks, feeling nothing but air as he grips for the keyring (that has all the keys attached), "...you've got to be kidding me-" Using his left hand, he frantically tries to feel for a metallic ring or that slightly set of metallic keys that he had attached to his belt not too long ago.

"Don't tell me I dropped it!" Larry curses, recalling that there have been areas where he could've dropped the keys. There was the elevator, but the lions are still stalking that area, just **waiting** for him to come back. Then there was the floor where he **just** came from, but then those Huns will probably rip him apart. And he knows he had those keys when he ran into the room with Sacagawea, Lewis, and Clark (and had it attached back to his belt- he knows because he can hear the jingling of them from his running).

And then-

-he hears a happily screeching laugh that's a bit above of his head.

Looking up, the teacher sees his keys... dangling in the hands of a capuchin monkey who is laughing at his face.

"Are you- How did you- You stupid monkey!" Larry gapes as he furiously tries to reach for the sets of keys that he seriously needs to lock the other set of door just he really doesn't want to deal with any more **animals** for the night. He can't help but curse, glaring at the capuchin, who is laughing its head off as it dangles the keys in front of his face, "Give me those back you- you evil little fuzz ball!"

The monkey - capuchin, capuchin... Larry mentally chants to himself that it's a capuchin, not a monkey- just sticks its tongue out, obviously gleeful in its small victory.

"Give. Those. Back." Larry glares at the monke- capuchin. It's a freaking capuchin. Oh Good God, this is giving him new reasons to hate capuchins. He can feel a vein pop when he hears the other monkeys laughing with the mon- capuchin. Capuchin. Not... a tiny, annoying, fuzzball that's called a monkey. ...Capuchin (damn it).

(Several months and years down the road, Larry will place the capuchin on top of all else that aggravates him next to his prankster students he's taught four years ago in AP World History. The story on those pranksters will come at another day.)

And speaking of-

His thought train screeches to a halt when he hears the capuchin blow a raspberry in his direction. Larry's eye twitches as he glares at the capuchin- wait, didn't Cecil look at it called him Drexel?

"...wait, your name's not Drexel," Larry glares before groaning, remembering that he asked a while back, "D- It starts with a D, E- Dexter! Your name is Dexter!"

The capuchin gleeful chatters at Larry **finally** getting that name right.

"...can you **please** give those keys back?" Larry barely contains his temper as he holds out his hand... at a certain distance **above** the lions, who he knows are still out for his blood.

Dexter shakes his head before laughing along with his friends, holding the keys away from him.

The teacher can't help but groan, "Okay, look, Dexter- I know you like shiny objects- Don't even think about encouraging him!" He saw this in a movie once and he knows this will utterly fail by all means (it'll take a frigging miracle if this works), but he swiftly takes out a piece of paper (which wasn't the item he was looking for in the first place) before freezing, recognizing it.

It was the rules.

He quickly opens the letter again, quickly rereading it because **somehow**, those steps are actually beginning to look really familiar to him (as a few hours before, he actually wants to call Cecil and demands to know whether or not this was some sort of moronic joke).

**One: Throw the bone.** He did that earlier with that T-Rex skeleton.

**Two: ** **Lock up the lions or they will eat you. **...going to do that. Larry grimaces, knowing how much a relief **that** one will be when he locks the door- waaaaaaaaait.

**Three: Double-check your belt; the monkey probably stole your keys.** And that's his current predicament. He glares sufferingly at the capuchin, who is still laughing at him before his attention is caught at the paper. Huffing and mentally trying to find a way to coerce that monkey to hand his keys back, Larry keeps reading, not noticing how Dexter is eyeing the letter Cecil gave him earlier.

**Four: the horses are attached to the stage coach. **"Seriously," Larry mutters as his eyes narrow recalling **no** horses or stage coaches (or both) in the museum grounds, "I don't see them! If there were some, they should've been on exhibit by now."

**Five: ** **Go to the Tomb of Akhmenrah and muffle the mummy; He scares the others.** ...wait, muffle the... mummy?

"The mummy scares the others?" Larry blinks... before paling, recalling what he's done earlier.

_"Are you serious?" The teacher mutters to himself before mustering enough strength and lunges to push the large stone slab away before it falls with a thud on the ground. Looking at the actual coffin, Larry can't help but be entranced at seeing the intricate markings. After looking around to make sure there are no cameras watching, he unlocks the pin and opens the glass door to the artifact before carefully lifting it away, his hand slowly tracing the signs that are painted and carved on the golden funerary coffin._

_Something about it makes Larry want to learn about it more- to try and decipher the enigma behind the sarcophagus._

_"Wow..." He softly admires to himself, "Why would anyone even try to place something like... that," He glances back at the heavy stone, "-over something like this? That... shouldn't even be there. Glad I got that out of the way so people can see." _

_Then he sighs, shutting the glass door back in the case but didn't put the pin back in, "Maybe I shouldn't touch it. But..." He frowns before shaking his head, looking at the stone slab again, "No. Uh uh. I don't even want to lift that stupid slab. That was way too heavy."_

_Then he sighs, glancing back down before muttering, "Glad I got you free from that; it must've been heavy." He gives a thin smile, seriously doubting that anyone would even care that he did that._

Oh. OH.

"Fuuuuuuuuck." Larry groans to himself, wanting to bang his head against the chained door, now realizing what stupid mistake he has **just** done earlier in the day, "I just unleashed something in this museum, didn't I-"

He stops as soon as he feels the keys in his right hand, two torn pieces of paper in both of his hands. Blinking, Larry then realizes as he hears more chittering before seeing the capuchin...

...with the freaking **rules** in his hand.

"What the-" He looks at the returned keys, at the paper, keys, paper, then to the capuchin before his eyes narrow... after quickly looping his keys through his belt this time after quickly locking the door (instead of on the usual place on the loop of his pants, "Oh no. No no no no. Dexter- no- gah- Dexter, give that back!"

The monkey just gives a cheeky grin, still holding the paper.

"Are you-" Larry can't help but grow frustrated (and really starting to lose any patience) with the capuchin before lifting his hand, "Okay, c'mon, Dexter. I know you're a bit better than that- Give those back now! It's important-"

_**SHRRRIIIIP.**_

The leering monkey is happily laughing its head off as Larry watches the capuchin tear Cecil's letter apart.

Larry grits his teeth in utmost frustration, closing his eyes and banging his head against the weaved door.

Well, there went the rules.

"Shit." The teacher grumbles to himself.

At least now he can lock the doors.

* * *

><p>"This is <strong>seriously<strong> not happening!"

The teacher (should he change his position to night guard yet seeing as how messed up this is?) seethes, storming through a series of people, who are looking at him in surprise to see the newcomer- one of them was a golden statue who is muttering something in Italian and for once, Larry doesn't know who the hell he is nor does he even want to think about it at the moment- he did apologize for bumping into him though.

The only other thing that's been bothering Larry since he manages to escape from that exhibit (he swears that capuchin Dexter is worse than all of his prankster students combined) was how to try and lift up that heavy-ass stone back into place. Seriously- how could anyone **not** let him know about this sooner? Was there something... dangerous in the mummy? Was there something that happened when they unleashed it and maybe killed everyone in the room or something?

There's just too many frantic thoughts swimming in his head now- okay, after he checks a few... **other** exhibits to make sure they weren't in disarray, then he'll have to find a way to get back to that Egyptian exhibit... and risk dying in the process if he does find the... said mummy (if it did come to life).

He seriously wants things back to silence now (...the chances of that happening was absolutely **nil.**)

He now enters into the diorama hall, which is connected to the nearest escape to the elevator and to the Neanderthals exhibit- earlier he's been ambushed by some of the cavemen who want some fire, but Larry knows better than to set a freaking **fire** in the museum- in an exhibit, no less- as he makes a mad dash out and into the miniatures room.

Finally, a calm place for him to catch his breath.

"Man," Larry manages to wheeze as he leans over grabbing the edge of the bench just so he can gain back his energy, "Jeez. Too much..." He closes his eyes, his hand against his chest just to get ahold of his breath before standing up, "...this museum... please tell me I'm in a horrendous nightmare. That I'll wake up, and I'll just in the front desk and imagine all of this instead of it all being too real..."

He doesn't see movement creeping behind him, nor was he hearing their native languages whispering before feeling something **prick** at the side of his face. It doesn't take long for Larry to register that one of the dioramas (the one with the Mayan environment) have **no miniatures** in them... before realizing that the said Mayans are now blowing a few more darts to his face for some reason-

"Ow!" He manages to brush the darts away before feeling slight swelling. Finally managing to grab one of the darts that hits his face, he peers at it up close before paling, realizing what those Mayans have **just** hit him with.

_Is this __**poison?**_

He manages to try and grab more of the spears that were targeting his face before he feels numb. Grimacing, he tries to make a move, but he manages (tries) to lean against the wall that's near the Old West diorama (that has that stupid song but he knows it sounds familiar).

Instead, he just stumbles onto it, trying to make note that he's now in the worst possible condition in which he's about to collapse from whatever barbituates that those Mayans have thrown at him (it was making him feel drowsy and not in a good way).

"Can't..." Larry can't help but realize that he's bound to the Old West diorama regardless-

-though the last thing's he sees before being knocked out was the fact that there was space made for his arrival/collapse...

...and that there were some yelling that sounded like "Good job!" Then, "-get to work, boys!"

Then it all goes black.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, the amount of barbiturates that affected him was a very... <strong>very <strong>small amount. So despite the potency of whatever that hit him, not only did the swelling go away and his face feels fine, but he wakes up **right** at the moment he hears more clamoring, more shouting, and-

"-make sure it's tight! We don't want him to escape!"

-wait, what?

Larry opens his eyes slowly, trying to make clear of the blurriness before grimacing from the harsh lighting that's making him force to squint his eyes and get up-

-he can't get up.

"...what's...?" He mumbles, trying to get his bearing straight before trying to get up for the second time. That's when he's noticed the train tunnel on the other side of the very pastel light blue sky that's he's meeting. Larry has a bad feeling where he is at the moment. And the main reason why he can't get out is because he's being **tied** down by little cowboys, a lot of Mayans, miners, and Chinese immigrants who are making sure he stays **put.**

"So, wide awake, eh?"

He freezes at how clear that voice is. When he turns his head (that's one good thing he's managed to to get out of it), he sees a few people on the horses, one of them who's just smirking at him- blonde hair with the cowboy hat.

"...you've **got** to be kidding me." Larry then realizes he's bound together by ropes in the diorama room.

"Well, at least we ain't gonna waste anything trying to wake ya up," The blonde cowboy smugly grins, "Those Mayans, they got ya good!"

"Are you- Did **you** plan this-!?" Larry struggles to get out of the tight bonds strapped from one end to the other, but obviously the miniature people had his chest and arms bound tight enough as to preventing him from doing that, "Hey- HEY! Get off- what the hell are you all doing!?"

"Shut it!" And despite how small the blonde Old West cowboy is, he feels the sharp kick to the side of his face, causing Larry to wince, "Take your punishment like a man!"

"Are you- **What **punishment!?" The teacher squawks out in horror, **finally** awake as the last sentence comes out very clear to him, "What- **why** am I tied up like this!?"

"Heh, you'll see" His eyes turn to see the blonde cowboy give a smirk as he climbs back on the horse, "So, you ain't so big now, eh?"

"You-" Larry mentally groans, "Look, **blondie-**"

"The name's Jedediah," The cowboy lazily responds, mockingly tipping his hat at the teacher, "And no, we ain't lettin' ya go." Then he turns over to the men who are still typing him- wait, those Mayans are there too- "Cinch him up good boys! Make sure he's **hog-tied!**"

Oh Good God. Larry mentally wants to know what's next before a loud clearing of a voice interrupts his about-to-be chain of thoughts.

"Every night-" He stops to see a top-hat and neatly clad man with a piece of paper, his voice being high with fury and finally from ire (probably a very high official in this town), "**Year** after **year**, every single **day**, just about **ONE** of you nasty-old crooked guards just **always** lock us up EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!"

_Of course._ The teacher just groans to himself, knowing that this has to be the result of those three guards- for some reason, they just have to cause some form of trouble for him to clean up. _But why... would they lock up all of these dioramas?_ He frowns in confusion, _I mean, I understand since there's a chance they would run rampant and all, but to the point where they would lock up people who are the size of my pinky!?_

"-Well I hereby say, **sir,** enough's ENOUGH!" That garners a lot of cheer that jolts Larry from his thinking, "And by that- you will be the one to **PAY!"**

"Pay for- WHAT!? What am I supposed to pay for!?"

Jedediah rolls his eyes, glaring at Larry, "Just take it like a man, dammit! We're ready!"

Obviously, the mini Western life was too jubilant in their celebration over... whatever they are going to do to Larry to even pay attention to him.

"Take- what **exactly** are you all planning to do to me!?" The teacher seethes, pretty much fed up with being tied up-

"Ready, Jedediah?" One of the cowboys holler to the blonde, obviously not listening to the night guard.

"Ohhh yeah," The leader Jedediah smirks, his eyes narrowing as he faces the tunnel, "Fire up the Iron Horse- **FULL SPEED! **And make sure it splits his head!" That garners cheers from both Mayans and settlers alike.

"Iron..." Larry trails off, recalling that the Old West refers the Iron Horse to one thing before sharply turning his head to see a locomotive railroad steam train running on the fastest speed (thank the God for him teaching American History). "...oh fucking hell this **can't** be possible." He mutters to himself.

And out comes a roaring black steam train, at the fastest speed it can go.

Knowing pretty well what that means and praying that his head won't **actually** split open, Larry manages to grip his firsts before quickly turning his head, closing his eyes quickly as he embraces himself for a possible pain to the side of his head-

"**OWWW!**" Larry grits his teeth, feeling that the train just slammed into his head (definitely felt like a ball slamming to the side of his head- if it was a football and was much pointer), "Sonuva-! That hurts, dammit!"

"Damn it!" The cowboy curses, "Round two-"

"That's IT!" Larry growls before he manages to muster whatever strength he has before he forces himself out of the binds that pinned him down (to any miniature person, it seems as if he's just inhumane and just rips off the ropes like a raging Gulliver) and brushes it off, wincing as he feels that pain on the side of his head again (thank GOD he doesn't even have grading and reports to take care of tomorrow) and bending his head, hissing as he can feel the slight pain on his head, "Owowowowow-"

"We've got a breach!" He can hear one of the cowboys scream in panic. Larry wants to tell them off, but because they're now going to cause him a bigger headache than before, he really doesn't even want to bust his brain.

Instead, he just settles for nursing the pain on the side of his head.

"I got this," Jedediah draws out his pistol, ready to shoot when Larry just stares at him exasperated as he lowers his right hand from his head.

"...you're serious." The teacher deadpans.

"Does it **look** like I'm serious?" The cowboy seethes, about to shoot his gun when he hears a yell of indignation from one of his men. Alarmed, Jedediah places his gun away, causing Larry to blink before walking over- and letting out an ire groan, "OH FER THE LOVE OF-!"

The teacher frowns until he sees the series of Roman soldiers lined up in their lines, the Zana Tactic being used with the fortification of the single lines behind it, as to prevent any sort of escape. One lone man is standing before all of them- the general.

"Men, prepare the catapults!" The Roman general commands to his legions.

"...You have got to be kidding me," Larry quietly mutters, his eyes scanning to imagine what they are trying to do to him; surround and harrassing him at all sides before overlapping him with flanks from all sides for a wider formation (For once, that war formation book that one of his students has recommended to Larry came in handy). Catapults at hand along with arrows and seeing some large spears- okay, not good. Not looking good at all.

He needs to find a way out and fast or otherwise-

"Stand your guard," The Roman General commands sharply to his centurions, "Get ready to aim on my mark-"

"Ohhhh whoa whoa whoa, not **you** again, Octavius!"

That abruptly halts the Roman General as his eyes glance up before glaring at Jedediah, who Larry also looks at in alarm, seeing how abrupt his hostile behavior shifts from Larry to the Roman General, "I'm taking care of this giant over here- by the way, he's on **OUR** territory- and **you** decide to show up!?"

"In case you haven't realized, you poor excuse of a warrior," Octavius shouts back to the cowboy with clear disdain for the cowboy, "You all have **failed** to secure your enemy!"

"Um," Larry blinks, seeing how increasingly absurd this is really going, "Hey-"

"Well, we were **about **to until you and your damned Romans SHOWED UP!" There was a jeer coming from the cowboys along with the railroad workers, "Now **GIT OFF **before we shoot!"

"What if," And the Roman general shifts his catapults to the Western diorama, his eyes narrowing with a slow sparking fury, "-we don't?"

"Erm-" Larry really thinks this fight shouldn't happpen- "Hey, Jedediah-"

"Then..." Jedediah draws his pistol again, this time at a different target, "We're finally gonna settle this." That, and accompanied with the other Western figures (males and females) with their respectable weapons- guns, rifles, pick-axes, axes, and rope with the pick on it as they prepare for another war.

"Um- Jede-"

"Then in retaliation," The General draws his sword, "We shall-"

Larry 's eye twitches before any line of patience for these little men snaps, "Hey, **little tiny guy with the cowboy costume!**" He seethes, managing to catch practically ALL of the miniatures' attention, especially since they just all realized he's **insulted** Jedediah (who looks at Larry with a stiffened, threatening expression along with the Roman's shocked expression), "Will it **KILL** you to just **STOP **threatening war for **JUST ONE MINUTE!?**"

Well, it definitely silences all of the mini people (in all honesty, they were actually NOT expecting one of the guards to snap).

Then again, Larry was having something of a nightmare for the first night of his new (could be, should be, and after he gets through and Larry's going to be quitting after this) job).

Then he crouches down as he bends over, pinching the edge of his temples as he feels a sudden mild headache on him. The last time he's lost his temper was after one of his classes got too rowdy before Larry snaps (at how stressed he was at the time- he and Erica were at their worst and that day just did it) before leaving the classroom, just mentally taxed.

This is... something similar, minus the heavy toiling of a divorce that loomed over him back then and more on the lines of 'I really want to throttle the next person I will see if I don't calm down now.'

Larry desperately needs an aspirin to get through all of this hell.

_Just calm down, calm down... you can get payback for those three students later._ He lets out a few sigh before grumbling to himself, "...I can't believe I'm stuck in a room with really little people about to kill me for something I didn't do."

"Say **what?**" He warily stares over at Jedediah, who is now aiming the pistol in his direction, "I **heard** that!"

"...you guys are really little," Larry deadpans, not even wanting to run around the topic much more than he should, "As much... taller as I am from all of you, I'm just like-"

"Don't talk down to me, dammit!" Jedediah is fuming, before furiously turning towards the Roman General, "Octavius, you ass- like I said, this **giant's** on **OUR LAND!"** There was a cheer from the Old Western people. The Romans, on the other hand, some of them were rolling their eyes and or jeering at the other side.

"**SILENCE!**" Octavius's eyes were now glaring daggers to the cowboy leader, "The Roman Empire has a say- We're going to take what is OURS!" That accompanied with a roar from his army.

"Seriously!?" Larry is not in the seriously mood for it- but now he has a feeling what's going on in this area; both of those guys have a serious rivalry against each other for territorial reasons- this is a ridiculously large room, "Hold IT! You guys-" He manages to gain both leaders' attention, "...scratch that- you all are LITTLE! What could you **all **possibly gain from fighting against each other aside gaining each others' land!?"

"Ha! Little!?" This time, Octavius turns his attention to the teacher, "We may be small-" Then he shifts his sword and silently gestures his army to prepare for battle against the Old West this time, "But our hearts are large! There's an empire we have to reclaim!"

That, and this time, the Old Western miniatures were jeering at the rallying Romans.

"...metaphorically, I hope," Larry grumbles, not exactly seeing the point, "But you all are still miniatures. To me. And... um, Roman Guy-"

"Octavius," The Roman general faces the new man, already a bit irked at how he was addressed, "What is it?"

"I can honestly say that your army... historically speaking, can't last long against gunpowder."

(In all actuality and all relational things to history and from what Larry's been reading, the Chinese invented gunpowder and were using it before other empires and tribes began using it- beginning with the Islamic tribes and then the other empires and nations begin to adapt with the new technology thanks to trading. When it was first invented and used, **most **empires (except for the Chinese) had no way of blocking gunpowder until the Byzantine empire fell to the canon thanks to the Ottoman Empire. Larry really can't help but wonder if he's a nerd for even thinking that.)

"...**what.**" This time he's earned Octavius' ire. Jedediah was shocked before he lets out a small snicker before glancing up at Larry.

"Getting smart at Octavius over there- **now **I'm starting to like you!"

Larry wants to facepalm himself- isn't that what costed the end of **most **ancient empires? (Also, he can't tell if that's sarcasm from the cowboy. That, and now he's realized he must've **pissed** off the Roman General.)

"...that's it," Octavius mutters under his breath before commanding, "Soldiers!"

There was a loud shout of confirmation and terrifying uniform shifting from the Romans which alerts Larry, Jedediah, and the other miniatures.

"The Roman Empire knows **no** boundaries!" Octavius growls.

"Um-" Larry has a bad feeling about this. Jedediah silently commands his men to get ready in case they do attack-

"Don't do it, son," The cowboy warns.

"Soldiers-" Octavius positions his sword for combat.

Jedediah cocks his pistol.

Larry pales.

"**UNLEASH HELL!"**

"Don't-!"

Then there is that loud familiar and **angry** shout returns and Larry instantly pales while catching all of the miniatures' attention before a single fire was shot.

Attila. Again. And this time, he's more than angry- his face is filled with pure **fury.** All aimed at the teacher.

"...oh no." Larry squeaks before scrambling to get out of the room as fast as he can, with the Huns in tow, raging in bloody murder.

It should be noted that the miniatures managed to dodge in time to avoid getting hit (or ran over) by the group of angry Huns.

* * *

><p>There's one thing the miniatures have learned from the past- never... ever get in the way of the Huns. Especially since they're all raging for the same thing- revenge for what those three guards did to all of them long time ago.<p>

In a way, **that **manages to squash any sort of bloodlust for battle between the miniature groups as they all realize that the Huns had more of a fury (hell hath no scorned) against... the new guy.

_But,_ Jedediah's eyes narrow, rethinking about what that giant- the new guy? Really? They couldn't have gotten someone more... sympathetic about their size? He'll have to give that looney a lesson-

_"...I can't believe I'm stuck in a room with really little people about to kill me for something I didn't do."_

-which actually strikes him more surprising than it should. That and how he said that guns work better against steel-

-maybe he should get to know the newbie better (he did, after all, manage to piss off his rival).

"So he doesn't know?" The blonde cowboy frowns, mentally debating about whether or not he should consider this man to be a stranger or as someone to take the previous guards' punishment. He frowns, seeing the crowds of soldiers still there. It was faint, but he can hear some debate as to if they should continue on or just go ahead and attack.

The Huns rushing through to the guard though- that just ruined the moment.

"Jedediah!"

He turns to see one of the younger cowboys running over to him, holding out some sort of sheet scrawled with messy writing.

"Yeah?" He finds the sheet tossed to him, "...'s this?"

"Shot from one of those Romans' arrows," He hands him a really intricately written out warning, "'s probably some idiotic declaration of war."

"I'll handle this," Jedediah mutters out of ire before marching up to the soldiers who are now about to return to their exhibit, "**HEY OCTAVIUS!**"

That made the Roman general turn around, glaring back at the cowboy, "Well, well. If it isn't Jedediah himself."

"-the hell's **THIS!?**" He points at the paper.

"Oh," The Roman smirks, "Just a small warning if you so **try** to intervene on **my** conflict again." Then he commands the army to turn back, ignoring the silent fuming cowboy.

"...shit," The cowboy mutters to himself before shaking his head. Then he also recalls he has to settle one more thing-

"Caleb!"

"Yessir?"

"Get my horse ready," Jedediah commands him, mentally wanting to put the new guard's mind where it hurts, "I'm gonna see that asshat who just ran off not too long ago."

"Yessir!"

* * *

><p>A few minute later, Octavius was in the middle of preparing more weaponry in case they ran out when he takes a double-take, seeing a horse being lowered down from the Old West exhibit.<p>

"...What in Jupiter's name...?" he mutters, seeing Jedediah out of all people running off towards the direction of the Huns.

His eyes follow the cowboy before connecting the pieces together.

"Of course," The Roman general grumbles, rolling his eyes, "That damned Jedediah thinks he can talk his way out of things **his** way."

Though he can't help but wonder (with more irritation than curiosity) why would the cowboy want to talk to the new night guard- he'll have to find out soon.

* * *

><p>It doesn't take long for the Huns to catch up to Larry (in fact, they were clever enough to employ on of the Huns to be on the other side of the frigging hall before Larry manages to crash into him).<p>

And when Attila shows up after some of the Huns were holding Larry, who was squirming and trying to get out of their iron-clad grip, Larry pales as the leader of the Huns were commanding them to take a part of his limb-

"Oh nononononononono-" Larry pales before squirming, "What are you-"

Attila was ordering his troops to begin tearing him apart-

"OH MY GOD DON'T-" Larry was about to scream his head off when they hear a whinny of a horse. This forces Attila to shout something to the other Huns, who instantly **drop** Larry like dead weight before retreating, running off from the incoming person. It wasn't until the horse stop in front of the wincing teacher and immediately a hand reaches out to him.

"Are you all right, son?"

Larry looks up and sighs in relief, seeing someone who looks like a ranger before grabbing his hand and feels himself being lifted to his feet on the floor.

"Oh my God thank you so much for saving my life!" Larry heaves, looking up at his savior, who can't help but chuckle, seeing how winded Larry is, "I really can't thank you enough!"

"It's of my duty to protect those who guard the museum," The man beams before calming his horse and getting off from it, "Though you seem new- did you just begin?"

The teacher nods, "Yeah. First night." Then he pauses, "Is it supposed to be this chaotic?"

"It defines on what you believe to be in chaos," The man stands back, "But in reality, this is what happens at this time- when there are no visitors in the dark."

"In the... huh?" Larry blinks before shaking his head, "No way. There's... uh uh, I should be imagining all of this-"

The man gestures to Larry to look around, "Look around... and tell me if you are still in your dream."

It wasn't until he closes his eyes and then the rush of noises from elephants trumpeting to conversations in languages; from bird crying out to gun shots blazing out.

Larry opens his eyes and he realizes that at the moment, he's not in his bed at home, nor at the desk where he should be keeping guard. He was at the Museum of Natural History.

And he's just realized everything is alive... literally... in front of his eyes.

"Holy..." Larry can't help but gawk in awe as he looks around at the newly reinvigorated museum. He then glances over to the other man, who just grins at how amazed the night guard is, "...oh my God. I'm not dreaming this, right?" Then he pauses, "You... really look familiar."

A hearty laugh before he can feel a clamp on his right shoulder; it was coming from the other man, "Welcome... to the Museum of Natural History, my boy." Then with that smile there, he holds out his hand to Larry, "Theodore Roosevelt, Twenty-Sixth President of the United States of America. Former historian, soldier, and explorer, at your service."

For once, the teacher can't help but feel **very** relieved to see someone who is at least, not trying to kill him.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Apparently, I want a few more exhibits to have a voice- Lewis and Clark shouldn't be arguing in the glass exhibit the entire time.<p>

That, and if you haven't noticed until now, the exhibits know the things Larry doesn't. So in which case, this makes Larry (literally) the most confused and lost person who has nil about what could've happened when Cecil, Gus, and Reginald were guarding (And before you all ask, all I have to say is that I can imagine those three were more strict and a bit more plotting.)

If anyone catches the reference (slight) to the name Drexel and the book it came from, then I have to say that I must be **that** old (I'm 24 and I STILL remember that story) or I just read lots of books when I was a kid.

Also, many apologizes for the boredom that came about the gunpowder bit.

Preview of next chapter:

"Hey, one thing,"

He can't help but say this, but he's going to say it anyway.

Because, what other way is he going survive the mayhem of a museum?

"I'm going to get you out of there," Larry pauses, "And I'll show them that you're not cursing them or... anything to them. But know this," Oh God. He's going to sound like some outlandish moronic hero, "...and please keep this to yourself; I don't normally do this, but I'm doing this... not **just** because I want to see the person in here and I swear to God, I am going to find out more about the Tablet and see if there's any way to help you at all costs; but also because I need your help. I can't... I can't deal with the mayhem of a museum alone."

He lets out an exhaustive sigh, "So please. Be patient. I'll be back on my second day- I'll talk to you again." Then he pauses, "I'm going to visit you to make sure you're not lonely, okay?"


	4. The First Night Part 2

Okay, few things before you read this chapter.

If there are spoilers, you've been warned.

And a rather boring blurb from a part of Larry's class (okay- to be honest, I'm just imagining Larry as a history teacher and how he can deal with a group of kids who (sorta... okay, could be like) older versions of his son).

Also... there is a very **huge** divergant. If you all haven't noticed back in Chapter 2 (which I hope you all caught. If you didn't... then... either reread it again or just be very shocked at what I did before ranting at me (PRIVATELY AND NOT THROUGH THE COMMENTS SECTION PLEASE) for it.)

*headdesk*

...oh, last minute (and really off topic); did you hear about King Tut's beard that snapped off? (I kid you not- look it up at the news.)

Otherwise, here you all go!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The First Night (of his job or hell) Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p>It made perfect sense as to why the president was here- the museum was made by Theodore Roosevelt, who actually was the one who founded the museum along with several others.<p>

And actually, it would make even more sense that the President will be able to help him through that chaos that **just** threatened his life.

Larry smiles, taking the president's hand before shaking the hand that he now realizes is flesh and blood, "Larry Daley. I'm the new night guard." Then he sheepishly adds, "Though in reality, I'm a teacher. A... history teacher."

"Ah, a man full of knowledge... Lawrence, that's your name, is it?" Theodore chuckles as Larry nods, feeling a bit off being called by his birth name, "Call me Teddy- I find Theodore a tad too long."

"Teddy, huh?" Larry chuckles, "Just like the man himself wanted people to know. Then... I can't help but ask, why didn't you stay as president when you had the time? It wouldn't hurt to have helped the country a bit more."

"But where's the adventure in that?" Teddy responds with exuberance, "I did see the impact I made on my end when I was president. I believe what I did was enough."

Larry can't help but feel a bit giddy (he's talking to one of the most gung-ho of presidents) before knowing that he's still in the museum... and when he checked the time, it was now two in the morning (with all the chaos and the fact he was knocked down earlier, that could be understandable for the fast amount of hours that went by), "So- the museum being alive and all..." He gets confused, "Wait, aren't you all supposed to be..." He trails off, knowing that if he even utters it, he'll (at least) get mauled by a couple more exhibits.

"Dead?" Teddy finishes the sentence before sighing, his grin instantly changing into a frown, "Well, in order to better understand that, I believe I need to show you something."

"...where is- oh shoot!"

Teddy was surprised when the teacher immediately dashes off, recalling that **one** thing he did prior to taking a nap, "Lawrence?"

The guard doesn't listen managing to dash his way towards the one room he's **completely** forgotten about while he was stuck with the miniatures.

* * *

><p><em>Shit shit shit shit shit-<em>

He has **just** realized he has forgotten to ask who could be possibly strong enough to move the tank of a stone slab but still-

"DAMN!" Larry cries out as he manages to dodge the incoming spears from the Egyptian jackals and skidding to a stop, blinking in alarm.

The stone was back in place.

...and yet he can't help but wonder if there was something **missing.**

"...what the?" He was confused- wasn't **everything** supposed to come to life by now? He doesn't see the president walking behind him, but Larry sees him approaching him from the corner of his eye, "But- I thought the stone-"

"Someone," Teddy walks up to him, letting out a heavy sigh, "Had moved the stone earlier. I am not sure as to who," Larry can't help but gulp, not wanting to say that it was **him** since he didn't want to be at the wrong end of the president's anger, "But before anything else would happen, I had to call for immediate assistance into moving the stone back to where it is." Then he shouts to the strangely silent sarcophagus, "You can ignore me all you want- you're **NOT** getting out there this time!"

"But..." Larry was about to say that there should've been **someone** in there for the love of God, but he doesn't say anything. Instead he carefully states, "But there's someone in there, right?"I know," Teddy has a grimace, "But there is a fear among all of us in here- the mummy should set a curse if he rises."

The teacher frowns, looking down at the sarcophagus, before staring back at the president, confused, "...really? Who told you all that?"

The president frowns, seriously not used to someone doubting his word, "Why, the night guards who used to aid in securing some form of order in here!"

...of course. Cecil, Gus and Reginald. The teacher blinks before narrowing his eyes, recalling the last instruction on the letter that made no sense since there's someone trapped in the sarcophagus... hence the very moot point of the entire fifth 'rule' (his intuition will serve him correct).

His thoughts about those three guards seem to be more of suspicion than actual respect for having to deal with the museum exhibits- just what did they do while they were doing their job?

"Well, that explains that stupid as hell rule thing they wrote," Larry grumbles to himself, making a mental note to find out more about this particular mummy before glancing over at the glass case (he's really feeling sorry for the trapped guy that is doing a really good job of being quiet), "So, Teddy, tell me something," He looks over to the president, "What's really causing all of these things to come alive?"

Teddy turns around and gestures to the golden tablet that's positioned on the wall in the most secure fashion, "This... is the Golden Tablet of Pharaoh Ahkmenrah. The only reason why we've been alive since 1952."

This earns a stunned look from Larry, "...waitasec, what?" Then with a gape, "That... Tablet is making everything in the museum come to life?"

Teddy nods, "And ever since then, we've all been coming to life each night, after sundown everyday. Every time after sundown. But," The president grims himself, "We have to all return to our positions before daylight."

Larry frowns, wondering that the moon has to do with giving life to all things when it should be the sun before asking, "Why?"

"We all turn into **dust**," Teddy emphasized the last word, which makes the other man stare.

"Dust?"

"Dust," Teddy nods, "If we are not contained within the museum prior to sunrise, we will all be dust."

_Earth to earth; dust to dust; ashes to ashes._ The fact it has to come from a funerary service prayer out all things is too appropriate but oh so unusual at the same time. Larry thins his lips, his eyes narrow as he finally comprehends Cecil's warning:

_"Don't let anything in... or out."_

Though the in he doesn't get. Out, now he understands.

But for the rest- this is really giving him a mild headache.

Larry pinches the side of his head before closing his eyes, "...can I just try to get a grip on his for a sec?" When he sees the other man nodding, the teacher manages to sit down against the glass case. Thinning his lips, he leans against the stone slab and **slightly** edges it out when the president frowns, seeing the teacher's (trying to but failing at being subtle) action.

"I wouldn't advise moving the stone, Lawrence." The president then pauses, "But, I can allow you to think about it for a few moments to yourself if you would like. It seems a lot to take in- for a person like you who just came in."

Maybe a couple of minutes of just being himself would be good- especially since he could be developing a mild headache from dealing with Jedediah and Octavius earlier.

"...that'll be nice," Larry just needs to think about this, especially when he sees the president walking outside to a certain distance from the entrance and yet keeping an eye on him in case Larry does anything to the stone slab, "Don't- well, you know."

"As long as you don't make eye contact," Teddy chuckles, a wry grin at the indication that Larry doesn't want to be skewered by the stone Anubis guards before heading out the room, "If you need me, I shall be either waiting outside or be checking up on whatever's happening in the floor." The teacher just nods before looking down, trying his best to calm down (since there's a mayhem called the museum... ah well, what can you do on the first night?)

Yet the two don't see the two statues not reacting at all. In fact, the Anubis guards were the only ones who see the silent gesturing command from a bandaged-wrapped figure who was hiding behind one of the Egyptian-like stone columns to allow the president to leave the room without stabbing him.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Larry looks up at the Tablet, still amazed (in actuality, he was thinking along the lines of 'are you seriously kidding me' to '...this better be a seriously good joke' to 'what the fucking hell is going on here, really?') before groaning, bowing his head.<p>

"...someone tell me this isn't magic. Because if it is, then I'd better be amazed if something **did** come back to life." Then he glances over the sarcophagus before warily asking, "You know, you are **really **patient for having to hear through all of that. Aren't you... suffocating in there? Since I- well, the stone was placed back and all, but I did move it earlier for some air for you to breathe in." Then he mutters, "...yeah, don't let anyone else know about that."

He doesn't see another figure silently walking from the columns that support the room (near the back wall) to see Larry sitting and leaning against the glass case before contemplating whether of not to alert him of his presence- still in the shadows.

"I mean... well, okay, maybe the stone being back there is... somewhat good- okay, not for you, but because it might've been like that when I came in." The teacher trails off before groaning in frustration, "Oh fuck it, what am I saying? I just **began **here- it's the first night of my job and I felt like I just stepped into a chaotic version of a zoo, but with people **and** animals." Larry sighs, leaning his head against the cool plane of the case, "Though so far, I am really not too good at it. After I shoved the slab away in here and hoped to get the chance to look further into deciphering some of the hieroglyphics written over here, I decided to look around and then I fell asleep. ...which I hope nobody finds out, by the way. Then I wake up around eleven at night when it should've been a fifteen minute nap... guess that didn't happen and then I find out what really goes on here at night.

"First, I just met that T-Rex statue by seeing him drink water before I threw the bone. I just got chased by Attila the Hun; the Easter Island head's calling me 'Dum-Dum' and asking for gum. Then I tried to free those three- Lewis, Clark, and Sacagawea so they can explain to me about a few things, but nooo, the Huns just had to chase me again. Then I finally meet... who I am going to assume is Dexter, that freaking monkey- wait, capuchin, it's a freaking capuchin- who swiped my keys and the lions before that damned mon- capuchin... gotta remember that- ripped the **only** thing that Cecil gave me. Then those minis- that cowboy and Roman general seriously have issues against each other- ambushed me and that wasn't... pretty. And then I was about to get ripped by Attila before I got saved by Teddy and I asked about how everything comes to life, which led me to here... That's pretty intense, for the first night of my shift."

He lets out a few more deep breaths, glad to be out of with that rant, "...can't I just get a quiet night for the first night of this job? This is much worse than dealing with kids."

The slight bandaged figure manages to lean (quietly) on the side of the case that isn't too far from the teacher, hearing another stressed sigh from the other man.

"...can I just- I'm really sorry for disturbing your sleep... Pharaoh **Ahkmenrah!?**" Larry pales when he reads the silver engraving that was on the glass case (finally) before groaning... again and burying his mortified red face in his hands, "Oh- oh... shit- oh man- Gnah, sorry for my language - sorry. Now I feel **really** stupid- you're a really powerful guy who commanded a large kingdom. ...damn. How come I missed that earlier? I mean- I know about the title 'pharaoh' and the relevancy now compared to back then and how we're no longer using it-"

If glares can kill, this could be it for him-

"-but you're really highly respected and even researched on- well, for me, anyway, and it's still... a relevant subject." Larry manages to calm down as he sags his shoulders just to ease from stress from him; he recalls how fascinated he was at researching the Ancient Egyptian kingdom, the pharaohs, the language, the way of life... A soft chuckle escapes him, "I really admire that. But seriously, first thing I'll do when I help you out from here is that I'll be apologizing for mistreating you just from talking like that earlier. Now I just feel bad. Remind me to actually treat you like a respected pharaoh when I do get you out from here."

And **that** makes the other person in the room surprised- _How does this person know about the Egyptian kingdom so well? Despite that I am not the ruler anymore... why does he say that? This man wasn't there-_

"...sorry, I think I lost you there." The teacher lets out a small smile, "I'm actually a teacher- well, a history teacher. And I'm taking this job because- well, in reality, three of my nosy students gives me this job." That part, he grumbles in ire.

_...against your will?_ The other man frowns.

"But, now that I think about it... to be honest, I actually decided to do it because this museum... I visited it a couple of times in the past." He closes his eyes, recalling his excitement when his parents enter in the museum and the first thing he was wowed by the dinosaur skeleton, the real-life like figurines that presents the evolution and cultures of humankind, the animals that resided in the land, ocean, and air, and the planetarium... "That shaped the real reason why I became a teacher- well, one of them. I wanted to show how far history has gotten to us to this point. I really wanted to pass it down with the best of my abilities."

Then he lets out a sigh, "...honestly, I was hoping this job will help me out if the teaching job falls out- which I have a feeling it will... if it all goes well. I've been wanting to look back to the one place that helped me jump-start to appreciate history. And learning more things as I go along, you know? Maybe- and maybe, if I **do** get used to the mayhem in here... it'll probably keep me in shape."

_The sounds proved it not too long ago,_ The silent man can't help but quirk a smile, recalling a series of screams and shouting not too long ago. But he doesn't want to say anything.

...Yet.

There was some silence and despite the fact Larry's not talking... face-to-face with an actual person, there was a **slight** awkward tension. So he decides to shift to another subject, this time when he looks up at the Tablet.

"So this is... your Tablet? That thing that's causing everything to come to life?" Then with an apprehensive grimace, "I can't believe I'm going to ask this," Larry mutters to himself under his breath, "But does your Tablet have... magic in it?"

"Yes."

"Now I'm getting really tired of that word." This time, he makes a good point by placing his head against the glass case with a thud-

-wait.

Larry's eyes snap open.

Did someone **else** just speak?

And was it just him, or did he just hear someone **laugh** too?

"...is anyone there?" Larry warily asks the room in confusion as he slowly begins to rise from where he was sitting before his eyes cast over to his left side. His right hand is itching for the maglite as the result of self-defense (and several times of being caught off-guard). Frowning, he tries to silently make his way towards the other side of the display, but he sees nothing.

"...seriously?" He can't help but quietly mutter before shaking his head and turning around, "Okay, I have to be hearing things-"

"You are not, I assure you."

If that wasn't for the fact that when he did turn around and did see a second figure (barely with the shadows bouncing all over this stupidly dimly lit room), **only** now Larry did freeze on the spot, speechless as his mind just registers that he's been talking to someone **else** (and overheard most of everything he has said.)

Then he manages to utter (as the result of his shock), "...please tell me I'm not seeing a ghost."

"And why... would you? I am real- flesh and blood," The other man chuckles, finally stepping out of the shadows into the slightly lit area where Larry is standing, "You are speaking to me right now. Am I not correct?"

The teacher blinks, seeing instead of what he was imagine, it was a face of an Egyptian man- around his late teens or early twenties, his dark brown eyes adjusting to the room. His slight messy ink black hair was lightly dusted with sand as the man looks around his new surroundings.

And holy crap, that guy- pharaoh, pharaoh... he's a pharaoh- Larry mentally reminds himself- speaks English (with a British accent)!?

"I thank you for releasing me from there. You cannot believe," Pharaoh Ahkmenrah glances down at the sarcophagus before facing his accidental savior, "How **dusty **and cramped it is in there."

Then Larry manages to utter (much to his shock and how is it that he's not freaking out?), "...you're speaking English."

That was when the Pharaoh chuckles, seeing the other man's reaction, "I was on exhibit at Cambridge for twenty years before coming here." His dark eyes glance over at the night guard in light amusement as he sees Larry echo that to himself before blinking over his slight dumbfoundedness before introducing himself in a regal manner, "I am Ahkmenrah, Fourth King of the Fourth King- ruler of the land of my fathers and those before me."

"Um." Larry then gulps, knowing that the pharaoh out of all people is expecting him to formally introduce himself, "I... um, I'm Larry Daley, son of... Milton, and I... erm- hail from Brooklyn, New York." Then with a pause, "...I'm the new night guard in the museum. Um... just so you get the idea."

There. He hopes to God that pushes down how **hot** his face is feeling (it isn't. At all. And he just realizes he's rambled through all of that supposed introduction to a pharaoh, no less.)

(And if his students were there, he knows most of them will be laughing their asses off before he utilizes his authority as a teacher to threaten them with a sudden pop quiz or a ridiculously hard essay. ...actually, he's done those methods before.)

Ahkmenrah nods as he manages to say the teacher's name (with accuracy despite him being an Ancient Egyptian pharaoh), "Larry Daley, thank you for- Are you all right?"

"I- Um-" Okay, since when did he suddenly get all speechless? Over seeing a **revived and all-powerful ruler** coming to life out of all things!?

(Well, that wasn't just it- Larry's talked to the pharaoh without **realizing it** before seeing the engraving. Now he **just** realized he's talked about lots of things that are mostly about complaints, his thoughts, and oh GOOD GOD he just remembered what he said much earlier in the day about wanting to decipher the hieroglyphs and also realized that he decided to release the pharaoh without realizing it and now he's acting like one of his flustering students and he mentally kicks his brain to get back into gear)

"...gah."

**...That's** all that his brain can settle for!?

That makes the teacher's face grow red with embarrassment.

The pharaoh lets out a soft chuckle, finding the reaction from the night guard really endearing. To the teacher, it just makes his embarrassed face redder by the minute.

"Sorry, sorry-" Larry manages to look up, finally beginning to calm down (_Okay, you're talking to the ruler who was able to rule an empire that had a river flowing through it with an iron fist... calm down, Larry_), "It's just- I didn't know the Tablet can..." He trails off, seeing the pharaoh's smile, "...um. Yeah. You get the idea."

(It's also a pretty bad timing when Larry recalls about a month ago when someone like that made a really good impression on him in his classroom- it was one of the substitute teachers that he had to admit- was pretty good looking and really brilliant- and left him dumbfounded  
>(because of one subject) and like he's acting now along with his shocked AP World History class before hearing one of his students ask much to his chagrin, "Are embarrassment and awkwardness your normal modes of existence, Mister Daley?"<p>

To which his response was smacking his head against the palm of his hand.)

"...I understand," The pharaoh nods, seriousness replacing any traces of amusement... and there's also a moment of thankfulness in his face as he walks closer to them, "Larry- no, Guardian of Brooklyn. I thank you for releasing me. And for that, I am forever in your debt."

"...eh?" Guardian of Brooklyn? Debt!?

Can this possibly get even more embarrassing?

(As Larry will soon later realize- it does. Except it happens to him more frequently than it should.)

"In your... ah, right," the teacher did recall that-

"Guardian of Brooklyn," Ahkmenrah's calm voice stops any more rambling that is running through Larry's brain, "I know the times have changed."

The teacher stops his track when he realizes that they're in the twenty-first century and they're talking in the museum out of all things.

"...so you know what time it is?" Larry can't help but make sense of the fact that the Egyptian king knew that his former empire has fallen.

"I know this museum is in New York City, New York," Ahkmenrah looks over at the room again, "That I was transferred here before I woke up one night- being trapped in this case. Despite your initial thinking, I **do** know of the culture here."

Larry slightly nods before relaxing... a bit, "It's changed from the fifties, you know."

"I have heard," The pharaoh quietly muses before a sullen look replaces it, "...and I have heard of what they whisper about me in this museum."

"...huh?" Then it hits the guard about the last rule-

**Muffle the mummy; He scares the others.**

"Oh, right," Larry grumbles to himself, "So you know, huh."

Ahkmenrah doesn't respond, but he grimly nods, "Despite you freeing me, Guardian of Brooklyn, until these rumors and stories cease about my supposed 'cursings' upon my release in this building, I would much rather be here within the confines of where I am more comfortable." He steps down from the edge of the ledge that elevates the exhibit, his bandaged body still around him (despite it showing some adorned clothing beneath).

Larry can't help but feel sorry for the pharaoh. But he really can't say anything since he has no idea how it feels, and yet...

...to be freed by a stranger who was that curious to know what was under that stone slab, only to find out people have already made judgements on you just because you were feared from several fictional accounts from movies and horror stories and possibly from make-belief just to scare people to do what others want...

...it's really not fair.

He wants to do something for Ahkmenrah, but...

...in what form or way can Larry do?

_I'll think of something._ The feeling of awkwardness is there as he sees Ahkmenrah scuffling a bit, glancing down at his bandaged arms and more hesitant to take them out to reveal his actual form, _Though... how can I say it without offending him?_

"Going back to... my original track of thought," Larry glances back up at the golden Tablet and hoping to change the subject for the better (at least for the time being), "And now I can properly ask- that's yours, right?"

"Ah, yes," Ahkmenrah nods, his eyes narrowing to see the Tablet in another resting place, "...it's the Tablet I'm bestowed upon since I was pharaoh."

The fact that it's positioned too high up makes Larry relieved (and worried because of how open it is) about the possibility of it being stolen. ...though that's not to say about the chances of it being taken away.

"So it's something precious... to you?" The teacher guards his words since he has no idea about where the pharaoh came from, how it came to be and why did he get the role of handling the Tablet (which now that he thinks about it, it sounds more like an artifact of doom).

The Egyptian's mouth straightens into a thin line, "For the fact it has kept me alive for a long time, then it is more vital to me than... I would have enjoyed. But more people are after it for the reasons I would rather not state."

_Power, gold, and possible attention from even having a piece of it?_ Larry grimly recalls that several times in history and unearthing even a small ancient artifact from the fallen grand empires can spark fame, glory, or even war for its **value**.

He's even taught that once in his class.

* * *

><p><em>"Can anyone-" Larry inadvertently calls for calm in his class as the bell rang, "-tell me what happened to Egypt after Napoleon's reign fell?"<em>

_They are some hands raised- he chooses at the first student who he saw raised her hand first._

_"One result was a cultural clash between the French, British, and the Egyptians," She responds, "The British defeated the French and gained control of the country."_

_Larry nods before selecting another student, "The Ottomans fell under a new reign of Arabic leaders."_

_"That's true, but what did that have to do with the Europeans that took control over the country?"_

_The second student responds (a bit carefully), "They... helped the Egyptians drive out the French?"_

_"They did," Larry can accept that, "But to a certain degree." He then chooses another student to respond._

_"While there was some British occupation," The third student answers, "They've built the Suez Canal- oh, and the discovery of King Tutankhamen by the Carter exhibition!"_

_"Ah," The teacher nods (albeit reluctantly), "That doesn't happen until the Twenties, but at the time, British occupation was still there. But keep in mind what the result of most wars to do people- they can destroy things that aren't relevant to what they want. But, let's go on a slight off-topic for a minute." That catches the students' attention, "Which nation- European one- do you all think was the first one to actually __**publish**__ records about the studies of the ancient Egyptian culture?"_

_There were murmurs from 'France' to 'Britain' from the class. _

_Larry grins, "Okay, let's try this again. Raise your hand if you think it's the British who first published anything on the Ancient Egyptians."_

_That was about two-thirds of the class._

_"France?"_

_The remaining students who didn't raise their hands before._

_"Well, to put it in a perspective, it was actually the __**French**__ who published anything regarding the history of the Ancient Egyptians. In fact, Napoleon was the first who brought the idea to bring in scientists and artists to study Egypt's history- all under __**Description de l'Egypte**__. The reason most of you think of the British was because of the exhibition of King Tutankhamen- to be more broad, the 1922 discovery from Howard Carter and George Herbert. They were the ones who reignited the interest in Ancient Egyptian history, art, and culture, spawning the ideology we know of today."_

_He sees some of the students who votes for British look surprised at this- to some, it shouldn't be that new._

_"So let me tell all of this before we get back to the actual lesson- which was Colonization and how it affected the world in general," Larry sits at his desk, still looking at his students, "We all have seen the artifacts and parts of art, tombs, artifacts that were once items people back then used as everyday lives. They are preserved- we are so interested in looking at something as simple such as a clay pot- something that was used to hold jugs of wine or water and could've been so menial to the people of that culture. The more interest a civilization gets to us as the modern nation today, there is a slight likely chance of us discovering something new about the ancient world and how they lived their lives._

_"Consider the exhibition for King Tut's tomb; it was well-regarded back then, and even today we all know about the King Tut exhibition and the items found." The teacher pauses, "Yet in the end, while it did bring the fame back on both ends- to the people who discovered it and to the civilization that we no longer view as powerful- it did bring in consequences we might have either realized, prepared for, or were not really expecting."_

_Larry can see his students look at him in fascination- there were few reasons why his classes were more popular in the school; he was one of the teachers who have actually studied and even voice his observations to the students as opposed to talking about it straight from the book. While it is a bit unconventional, it was also refreshing to get another perspective- not just from written words or from the students._

_He's learned that a while back when one of this students asked for his opinion about whether or not it was worth the trouble building a civilization from the two most flooded rivers from the ancient times: the Tigris and Euphrates (and from what came his opinion on why it was useful... and why it wasn't)._

_"Here's the thing I want all of you to think about regarding those items when you go to the museum. They are important relics, figures that have their own purpose and history- it might've been a point of contention between two sides. There were wars that started over a __**chair**__, out of all things!" That earns some chuckles from his students, "But what I want you all to think about is that maybe some things were worth finding and keeping or presenting- for fame, glory, fortune, or even just for knowledge and learning more about it. There are two sides to the story from the person who made it... and who discovered it." _

_Then he pauses, "Then there's the side where people don't want the item to be noticed yet others want it for those same reasons. If you all do go down the same road like I did, then you'll see how many wars, fights, and important events happen... from something that begins so basic such as a relic of the past, stolen or owned."_

_He's said this at his AP World Class five years ago._

* * *

><p>Larry quietly responds, "...I know. (From reading books about uncovering past relics and the consequences of it) To be honest, I'm interested in the signs and meaning to the item rather than owning it."<p>

He doesn't see the startled look on Ahkmenrah's face as he turns to the teacher upon hearing that. Instead, Larry still looks at the Tablet's engravings, signs of enigma flitting his mind, "Since I was a kid and I first saw that, I wanted to know what the Tablet can do. Screw the monetary value and gold part, I thought. I wanted to learn and see if I can get something from it- any history and what it's used for, the purposes of such thing, what consequences come from it? Both good or bad- is it worth the time and effort to research about this item and the people who handled it? Who discovered it and what was the result from it?"

Then he realizes his ramblings before being self-aware that he did all of that in front of someone who was looking at him in either amazement or just think that he's insane. "...sorry. Just..." He makes a few sweeping gestures to his mind, "My thinking for it's a bit different since I teach and... yeah, you must've heard me say that."

"It's fine," Ahkmenrah murmurs, his surprise changes into intrigue, "...so you don't care for the wealth had you discovered such thing?"

"Nah," Larry shakes his head, looking over at the decorations for the Tablet, "It's not worth it. Not for me."

The pharaoh gives a soft chuckle, his eyes softening a bit when facing the teacher, "It's unfortunate that most do not see the same way as you do, Guardian of Brooklyn."

"Huh?" Larry blinks in confusion.

"It's... nothing." Ahkmenrah shakes his head, "Despite all of what I understand the world has altered..."

The teacher frowns, recalling that the pharaoh doesn't even want to leave because of the stupid thing Cecil and the guards mentioned about the mummy- possibly as the result from other peoples' attempts to remove the stone? Or the exhibits? Or was it for another reason they wanted to 'muffle the mummy'?

That, Larry wants to know. And he wants to help the pharaoh to realize the truth. And for the exhibits to know that it's just a man who just wants to see the world and get to know the others better in the AMNH.

"Hey, one thing,"

He can't help but say this, but he's going to say it anyway.

Because, what other way is he going survive the mayhem of a museum?

"I'm going to get you out of there," Larry pauses, "And I'll show them that you're not cursing them or... anything to them. But know this," Oh God. He's going to sound like some outlandish moronic hero, "...and please keep this to yourself; I don't normally do this, but I'm doing this... not **just** because I want to see the person in here and I swear to God, I am going to find out more about the Tablet and see if there's any way to help you at all costs; but also because I need your help. I can't... I can't deal with the mayhem of a museum alone."

He lets out an exhaustive sigh, "So please. Be patient. I'll be back on my second day- I'll talk to you again." Then he pauses, "I'm going to visit you to make sure you're not lonely, okay?"

The teacher looks away for a bit, hoping **that** will at least allow the pharaoh to at least try and come out from the room-

"I will allow it."

Larry looks in surprise, looking back up to see Ahkmenrah, "...wait, you're fine with me coming in?"

The pharaoh nods, a beginnings of a soft smile lifting his mouth a bit, "Yes. This is because you have freed me from the sarcophagus."

"Huh," Larry muses to himself, knowing that at least he can be trusted-

"Upon **one** condition."

...was it bad to say that Larry was actually **expecting** that?

"As long as nobody else- not even the other exhibits can come in this room and discover my presence. For the time being." Then he asks, "Are you returning tomorrow?"

The teacher was about to respond when-

-waaaait, Larry really didn't get a good cementing in terms of his schedule, did he? He did ask Cecil about it before he left, but all the night guard said to him about it (while they were on tour of one of the floors) was, _"You start off tonight, but tomorrow night's our last night as night guards. So prepare yourself then, Larry!"_ (He wasn't sure what the hell the old man meant. **Now** he knows. And now he wants to thank Cecil for **FAILING TO MENTION ABOUT THE CHAOS AND WHY THE HELL DOES IT HAVE TO HAPPEN HERE AT AMNH.**)

"...no, I don't think so-" He sees the pharaoh's expression change into a slight upset one, "-But! I'll be here the night after tomorrow- those three guys will be here tomorrow night for their last shift. I think then my schedule will be cemented then." He gives a reassuring smile to Ahkmenrah, hoping that he'll be at least fine with it, "Basically, I'll be here two nights from now, so- yeah, at least that'll be good, right?"

That definitely made the pharaoh relieved at the thought of meeting him again. Which...for some reason, instead of the composed teacher that he is, just what the hell is making Larry act like some high schooler who has suddenly has the worst case of stammering? (He swears that 's it's from actually talking to an actual living **king** or just that he's a real actual human being...which he is.)

"Will you keep to your word, Guardian of Brooklyn?"

"Ah, yeah..." Larry then weakly chuckles, recalling **that** other thing, "Okay, about that... title- I think... while it's pretty nice of you to call me that and all," (Honestly? It just sounds too **awkward** since it would be best suited for a hero from the comics and not for someone like him) "...I'd prefer Larry." He gives a small timid smile, "Just- easier and maybe a bit more manageable than 'Guardian of Brooklyn."

(Also because if his students (both current and former) even caught wind of his new nickname, he knows there will be never-ending teasing about it.)

The pharaoh is surprised to hear the humbling request before testing out the name with his tongue, despite him learning and understand English and all, "Larry. That sounds a bit..." Ahkmenrah frowns, "...ordinary."

_...Well isn't __**THAT**__ obvious!?_ Larry still keeps his grin in tact, but his mood begins to sour a bit at the blunt remark from the young king (scratch that, he's cringing), "Or Lawrence if you'd like-" Thank God got Teddy calling him that... for once.

"No-" And **why** would he- "It sounds too much like the Lawrence of Arabia," Ahkmenrah scowls, "Do you not like the title I gave you?"

The teacher gapes at him before groaning, "...no because it makes me sound like a hero and I really don't like being viewed as one and it's too embarrassing for me to even handle it since I'm not a guardian and the only thing I'm really guarding is a playground where I can't even control." Then he heaves a sigh before uttering with little mortification, "I'm... gonna be stabbedbyyourscaryguardsnow, aren't I?"

Ahkmenrah stares at the teacher with mild shock-

-before letting out laughter with a genuine smile on his face, which doesn't reach that far to the door (While the teacher is glad to see the guy smile for one, he's actually feeling more offense than happy- Which reminds Larry- where did Teddy go?) as Larry looks at the pharaoh in surprise before getting even more offended than he normally would.

"Okay, you know what?" Larry fumes, feeling his face growing warm, suddenly feeling massively humiliated and irked at the pharaoh before turning on his heels and marching out of the room, "Since it's apparent that I'm just a source of amusement for you right now (Lawrence of Arabia!? Like from that boring as hell movie Larry hated so much even IF it was a classic!?), I'm just going to go-"

Instead he just feels someone grab his arm and turns him around to meet face to face with Ahkmenrah, who suddenly looks apologetic (and yet is still chuckling with humor- he can see it in that grin).

"No, please don't go- not yet." (That guy even had the **gall** to implore out of all things!) "Just... can you stay a bit longer?"

"Then why did you just-" Larry doesn't finish the sentence, but even his most disrespectful students (did he even have any in all of the classes he's taught?) can give him better respect than that-

"I sincerely apologize- it's been a while since I've talked to someone else." Ahkmenrah's chuckles cease before he gently asks, "...do you mind if we talk for a bit longer? I... honestly want to learn more about how much the world has altered. About everything that has happened from the last fifty years I've been in there."

"Well," Larry then sags in slight defeat at the thought of leaving his post behind and wonders if there are any **more** chaos in the museum dammit (if there are... then well, the teacher's just tempted to set the fire alarm off and that'll get McPhee's attention in the middle of the dead night before seeing the hells he's going though), "...I want to. I really do." He lets out a slightly dreading sigh as he hears a faint roar from an elephant, "...then there's the zoo I'm calling the museum that I have to check up on."

"Do you not have companions that help you with this job?"

"...yeah, no, I don't," The teacher can't help but wonder why is it that Cecil has two other men with his job while it's just Larry by himself (...wait, it's just him? That's making him tick with suspicion but he'll be back on that thought later), "So it's... just me."

"...oh." The pharaoh frowns in disappointment, but he still doesn't let go of Larry's arm, "So for the time being, it's your responsibility to check on the confines of the museum."

The teacher nods, "It's stupid, I know. But... look, I swear I'll be back." Ahkmenrah looks at him hesitantly before Larry smiles, "I keep my word- I actually want to help you. I want to prove the others wrong about you- you're not that frightening or scary. You're just human. I actually want to get to know you better also- in case... well, if you need an ally."

There was a pause as Larry gently allows the Egyptian to let go of his arm before glancing at the exit with a heavy sigh (and dreading), "...I'm really not looking forward to seeing any more exhibits that try to murder me-"

He feels a hand grab his right hand; looking in surprise, he sees it from the pharaoh (and **WHYYYY **is Ahkmenrah grabbing onto his hand like that? He can feel his face red all of the sudden- thank God for the darkly dimmed room actually), who holds his serious gaze on the teacher.

"Larry," Ahkmenrah quietly asks, "Will you live to your word about what you said earlier?"

"I am and I will," The teacher nods, "I did say I'll be back, right? I promise I'll be back to talk to you... and besides," He knows too many times how it feels to be alone, "It sucks being by yourself in a room."

"Not just that," The pharaoh hesitates (though his eyes aren't wavering), "What you said as my ally."

"Yeah. I really do." Larry nods with a grin before running out of the entrance, gently letting go of the pharaoh's hand (for some reason, he wanted it to be there a bit longer buuut... he has a job to do), "See you in two days, Ahkmenrah."

* * *

><p>Ahkmenrah stops himself from preventing the guard to leave (he knows Larry has a job to do) when he hears the running footsteps retreating into the hallway.<p>

Despite how stuffy it is inside the intricate burial coffin before his release, he can't help but take in some slim comfort that the stone slab has some sort of pocket and how the lid was slightly opened to provide some **air**. It was thanks to those three betrayers that think it's a good idea to prevent him from getting the Tablet that he's supposed to guard.

Then the stone was gone one night and he was able to open it... after realizing that when he pounded on the lid once, he was able to breathe through new air and was able to take off his bandages from his face before getting out the sarcophagus. Then he heard the voices and upon realizing that if they see the empty coffin, Ahkmenrah does some thinking before jumping out the sarcophagus and closing the top before closing the glass case, silently commanding the Anubis guards to keep silent and guard the door until whoever came in has passed while he hid. (At the time, the room was really dark, which he was thankful for).

Then he hears some people shout soemthing before lifting up the stone slab; he silently winces at the loud **thud** that accompanied it- _Possibly the people who wanted me trapped, _he bitterly realizes before hearing them leave.

It didn't take until several hours later after Ahkmenrah was able to explore his new room and seeing the state of the Tablet that he hears two voices: one of them was that president Theodore (he knows the president means no harm).

But when he hears a new voice aside the ones he's been hearing for a long time (aside the voices of those three guards who he knows are up to no good- he mentally promises vengeance on those men if he does get free), he can't help but be curious as to who the new person was... and why was he more interested about the Tablet... before realizing that the new voice belongs to the new night guard.

Then he hears the new night guard realize that it was the cause of them coming to life (to be fair, Larry was on his first night) before bemoaning about the amount of chaos that amounted to his (and from what he understood) disastrous first night on the job.

It was slighty amusing... and somewhat made his day when the new guard panicked when he asked if he was the pharaoh himself.

It was then Ahkmenrah finally decides to reveal himself.

And then there was that promise he said-

_"I'm going to get you out of there," Larry pauses, "And I'll show them that you're not cursing them or... anything to them. But know this... and please keep this to yourself; I don't normally do this, but I'm doing this... not __**just**__ because I want to see the person in here and I swear to God, I am going to find out more about the Tablet and see if there's any way to help you at all costs; but also because I need your help. I can't... I can't deal with the mayham of a museum alone." _

_He lets out an exhaustive sigh, "So please. Be patient. I'll be back on my second day- I'll talk to you again." Then he pauses, "I'm going to visit you to make sure you're not lonely, okay?"_

It did surprise the pharaoh when he hears the night guard say that.

Those three guards- Cecil was their ringleader- have somehow managed to make it known that he must **not** leave from his prison (as for why, it seems as if Larry has begun to catch on). For Larry to say this and make it as his promise, it sounds empty... at first.

But the fact that the guard did arrive to talk to him after flinging the stone slab away and- making sure he wasn't alone in his... suffering... was more comforting than being alone where his cries to be released weren't heeded (and somehow develops into an indifference to some of the exhibits).

But-

_Why did you free me?_ He wanted to ask that much earlier (and there's a chance that question was answered by the... teacher? Night guard? ...though it seems as if Larry was more comfortable being known as a teacher).

And it seems as if the teacher made no attempt (or did anything) to force the pharaoh back to his sarcophagus, which actually made Ahkmenrah think Larry was serious in his promise.

...speaking of titles, Ahkmenrah notices how the other man reacts at the title he had just given the new night guard. Granted, it was an honor to have a title in his reign. The way that this man- Larry, was it?- was squirming over the title 'Guardian of Brooklyn', however was **not** the one he was honestly expecting. Instead, all he got was one of surprise... and now filled what seems to be a mixture of reluctance and some bit of humility.

He can't help but chuckle, earning a look from the guards as if they are worried about him for even a minute.

"I'm... fine." The pharaoh quietly assures them before pausing, "Do me a favor- do **not** let anyone know I'm here."

The Anubis guards nod as Ahkmenrah takes his place behind one of the columns that he knows the people during the day don't check as he knows what time of the day is approaching- he's too used to it.

But compared to the years and eons he's been alive-

_I'm... looking forward to seeing the Guardian of Brooklyn again. Why?_

Just what was about him that makes the pharaoh want to know more?

Something white catches his eye- when he slowly approaches it, it was a crumpled white sheet of paper with barely anything written on it. Somewhere near it was a small shaven pencil- someone must've lost it. The crumpled paper was a faded drawing that was eventually erased and thrown out at the museum.

A sudden idea overcomes the pharaoh before writing his message on the white paper- this is a good time to utilize what he's learned in writing while at Cambridge...

* * *

><p>The entire talk between him and the pharaoh lasted far longer than it should- it's almost three-thirty and ooooh man was Larry screwed-<p>

-there wasn't as much noise as before. In fact, he sees Teddy galloping on his horse when he sees the president return from another hallway (that was from the other side of the one Larry was in just now).

"Teddy, where were you?" He manages to ask when he (finally) catches up with Teddy, "I thought you were hanging out outside the hallway!"

"Eh, I figured it would be a while before the realization hit you," The president chuckles, seeing Larry feeling a bit better, "Are you finally up for the challenge?"

"...yeah, I guess?"

He's planning on **not** letting the president know that he was talking to the supposed pharaoh he accidentally released from his sarcophagus (for the next few nights to come actually- though he can't help but think that the president knows more than he should (Note: Teddy actually doesn't know) and he should've known better than to free a trapped man)

Larry was surprised that the museum was somewhat quiet and back in order with Theodore Roosevelt around before mentally kicking himself, reminding that it's named after **him.**

"I really need to brush up on my history more," The teacher mutters to himself before walking up the president, "Teddy, how did you...?"

"Ah, about that!" The President nods as he adjusts the saddle on his horse, "I just found these exhibits walking around and I have **just** finished reminding them about the time."

"The- oooohhh," Larry realizes the 'dust' condition and how it's about two hours til sunrise, "Right. Oh God." The teacher balefully groans, recalling **certain** exhibits that would much rather shank him than listen to him, "...I'm actually not sure on how to go about that."

"And why is that?" Teddy arches an eyebrow.

"...I was **about** to get ripped apart by the Huns and the miniatures almost killed me with a train and an army." Speaking of, why **did** the Huns want to murder him? He couldn't even understand Attila's threats (they **are** in a different language and the language barrier is just too great of a distance).

The president lets out a boisterous laugh as he sees Larry recalling that with slight misery, "Ah, those men. They know when it's about to be time- don't worry, if you can be patient with them, then they'll listen to you."

"Are they willing to listen to **me** though?" The teacher warily reflects on the many times he had to discipline his students to 'Shut up and listen or else', "It takes too many times for them to listen to the new guy."

"...I suppose for that, Lawerence, you do strike up a point. You've just begun, after all and what more than useful assistance?" The president chuckles, seeing some relief wash in Larry's face, "For tonight- just tonight, I'll help you restore order in this museum."

"I can't thank you enough," Larry nods, knowing that he's probably on his own after this, "I owe you, Teddy."

"But mark my words," That makes the teacher look up at the President, "It's the last time I shall ever do so. Is that clear?"

...the last time?

"Wait, why-" Larry then frowns, catching the slight disappointment from the President before sighing, "I- I guess, I mean, the thing is-"

"Yes or no? And no babbling!"

Well, at least he now gets the idea where Teddy's infamous temper comes from.

"...Yes, sir," Larry quickly snaps his mouth as he nods in affirmation (albeit a reluctant one since he really needs help badly).

"Good," Teddy then indicates to one end, "Start securing that end- I'll take care of the more troublesome ones."

* * *

><p>It takes much longer than it should to secure most of the areas, but they were relatively easy to coax some of the exhibits to return to their rightful areas. Well, the reptiles were cooperative, much to Larry's relief. He's already taken care of the capuchin and the lions much... <strong>much<strong> earlier. It took a while for him to convince the Puritans and the English colonials (pretty much the ones who can understand him really) to go back to their places before explaining that he's new, in which case they actually took sympathy or pity on him and decide to do so.

Well-

"Okay, my side's done," Larry meets up with the President, who nods before placing down his binoculars, making the night guard **slighty** suspicious, "...hey, what are you looking at?"

"Ah, just tracking a few things, making sure they are safe and secure on my end," Teddy responds a bit too quick (later on, Larry will have a suspicion the president's hiding something) before facing the night guard, "So, it seems as if you got this done on time. Well, at least you have some preparation for tomorrow night."

"Yeaah... maybe," Larry lets out a slighty exhaustive sigh before taking a drink from his water bottle, "Arggghhh maybe I'll be more prepared then."

That makes the president a bit surprised before seeing how taxed the teacher is, leaning against his horse, "What's the matter with you, Lawrence? Winded already?"

_Well, yeah. And the fact I'm also stressed that I accidentally freed a mummy without your knowledge... _The teacher then sighs before looking at the president, "You remember how I told you I was a history teacher?" Seeing the other man nod, Larry continues, "Truth is, I'm only teaching two classes a day- in the mornings. The school board has been slightly harsh on budget cuts so... I've been trying different jobs if this teaching job doesn't come through next year."

"Do you have anything else that will get you on?" Teddy asks with concern, "Actually, let me ask you this; what have you done in the past? What did you do before this post aside your teaching?"

Larry bites his lower lip before sighing, "Too many failed side jobs, too many business commissions that fall through at the last minute... it's just too many roadblocks and problems. I mean, I'm not going to lie- initially, I wasn't even thinking about applying for this job until... well, it's going to sound stupid, really."

"I'm listening," The president continues (just how did Teddy develop this massive amount of patience Larry will never understand and will never cease to be amazed by).

"One of my classes has these three students I've paired up for a project," Larry can't help but chuckle, recalling the horror on every student when he assigned the Greek city-state projects to them and in the last expected groups as well (he knew most of them would normally **never** get along), "They... somehow got to know each other and maybe they're friends outside of school? I don't know. But the thing is, they were the ones who found the job for me and suggest I take it." He then looks up at him, "...please don't mention this to anyone."

"Your words are sealed," Teddy reassures him, "But Lawrence."

"Hm?"

"Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them- like a task that never ceases to be completed until you take that chance to do so." Teddy nods, "You, Lawrence Daley... are one of them."

The teacher blinks before musing, "Shakespeare. _Twelfth Night_, Act Two, Scene Five." He then sees Teddy's twinkling in how Larry was able to memorize that before the teacher slightly blushes, "...I was Sebastian. That line was from Malvolio- one of my friends played him. We had to go read this play several times to memorize the lines."

"Ah," Teddy chuckles, "Perhaps you could be suited for this job."

"We'll... see," Larry then pauses, "Maybe. Let's see how I do tomorrow."

The president's eyes then turn slightly sharp before grabbing onto something that made Larry slightly flinch-

"HEY- Dammit lemme GO!"

Jedediah!?

"What the-" Larry then stares at the miniature cowboy who was dangling from Teddy's pinched fingers before dropping him onto Larry's sudden outstretched hand, "**You!?** How did you-"

"It took a while to catch up to ya- but I don't like being manhandled!" Jedediah groans, managing to grab onto his hat that fell on Larry's hand before standing up, "Seriously- you made me feel irritated! This ain't fair- you make me feel small and powerless!" Then he lets out a soft whine, "It... really doesn't feel good!"

Larry lets out a silent sigh before warily staring at the president, who just shrugs as if to silently say, _...well, it's like that for a long time. It's normal._

"...are you done being a brat now?" Larry quietly asks the cowboy, who just lets out a frustrated sigh before looking up at the teacher, "Because... to be honest, you're like an average person. Just..." He trails off, not wanting to say 'small', but the problem is- he is. The cowboy's itching to take out his gun-

"Also," Teddy can't help but note, "His pistols don't exactly shoot."

Larry stares at the cowboy, who grimly nods as he cocks his gun and clicks the trigger (which does absolutely nothing), "...so, back then, nothing was going to happen."

"Yeah," Jedediah grimaces, "Now you know my shame."

"Though- you really have a short temper."

The cowboy lets out a frustrated sigh before looking at Larry, "Just to let ya know, I **hate** it when I'm called **tiny.** Or **small**. Or **anything!**"

The teacher softly sighs, this time a sympathetic smile reaching to him- it's kind of like how he's feeling when he tried to voice out his opion to the other teachers and school board- his voice wasn't being heard as much.

"Sorry. I know- I'll be careful," Larry closes his eyes much to Jedediah's slight surprise, "I'll keep that in mind. Though-" He then pauses, "Is that all you have to say?"

"Well... yeah," Jedediah blinks before frowning, "Wait, you're not looking down on me or anything?"

"No." Larry shakes his head, checking the time, "Though you might want to head back before sunrise."

"Tch, fiiiine," Jedediah then pauses, "Wait a sec, you... **are **new, right?"

"Yeah...?"

The cowboy then nods before jumping to Teddy's hand, "...See ya tomorrow, then." Then with a crooked grin, "Though when ya pissed off Octavius, I think I'm starting to see you as my ally."

Larry wants to groan 'Oh Good GOD WHYYY I just said something that was historically accurate' when Teddy nods, "Come on, Jedediah- time's almost up."

"Yeah, yeah yeah..."

The teacher then sees the two before calling out to them, "So- I'll just- um... I'll just be on my way back up, okay?"

He doesn't hear the calls for him being back tomorrow as Larry runs back upstairs to make sure everything up there is fine.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until midway through the miniatures exhibit did Teddy finally head Jedediah quietly ask, "...so he isn't part of it?"<p>

"I don't think so," The president sighs raggedly, "I've been closing up the museum every since those guards came in and since the Tablet came. But never once have I seen someone else take the mantle of guarding the museum and be all right about it."

The small cowboy lets out a quiet 'tch' before, "I shoulda told him. Those three-"

"I know, but those three have planned this for a while... we have no power over in the daytime to stop them." Teddy then pauses, "He should be able to figure it out though... he seems to be the smart type- and the one who is able to do anything."

"...a history teacher, huh? I overheard ya'll's conversation. Sorry." Teddy doesn't say anything, but if he did, it would be to give that poor teacher some credit. The cowboy lets out a small chuckle as they reach the miniature hall, "Damn. I wonder what that Gigantor's got up in that brain of his?" Then he pauses,"...wait, **that's** what I'm gonna call him!"

The president can't help but crack a smile, "Already liking him, eh?"

"He seems decent," The cowboy shrugs, "First one to also made that damn Roman general pissed off on the first time instead of suckin' up before closing his doors. Which- wait, didn't Gigantor...?"

"No, which should mean he's more wary of this area," Teddy responds before letting Jedediah off at the diorama, "Remember your temper next time."

"Yeah, yeah, got it," The cowboy nods as he sees the president indicate his horse to ride back to his area before turning back to see his second in command waiting for him, "Ready to be back in the posts?"

"Um," Caleb then pauses, "About that, Jed. We've got a prisoner."

Silence. Then Jedediah asks with confusion, "...come again?"

* * *

><p>The president lets out a terse sigh when he leaves the diorama room.<p>

It's been about fifty or more years ago when the Tablet came and became the source of all sorts of trouble- mayhem, joy, shock, and... again, mayhem- to the museum. Aside the assistance of a few night guards (in reality, there is a minimum amount of aid from the three guards and Teddy has to admit- it was mostly work in his end), the president has to admit- he was getting tired of listening to whatever Cecil and his two men ordered him around.

He was the president that made reforms, for the love of God!

But the fact that they've hired a new guard meant initially the retirement story was true.

What he also knows (and has overheard) is that those three were plotting to make their mark known in the museum- not in a good way either.

As he makes his way back to his post where he joins Rexy, whose bone is placed back into position, the dinosaur skeleton glances at him, a low whine escaping it.

"Yes, I know," Teddy grimaces, "I don't like where this is going either."

Rexy shifts as it them turns to see Larry, who is trying his best to tell Christopher Columbus to return to his post... despite his language barrier. Teddy can't help but sigh, knowing that while the man is a teacher (which Teddy has to admire for a man like him taking on this job), he seems alarmed and rattled about the museum coming to life ordeal.

It was a slight surprise for the president when Larry showed up after brooding in the Egyptian exhibit for a long time- and seems that he's accepted the burdens of his job. And even mentioned he's looking forward to it.

Teddy lets a smile pass through him- there is something to the night guard that the president notices that the other guards do not have. When he mentioned the greatness quote, it seems as if the man was keen to listen. He even managed to subdue the part of the museum that normally would take more time than should.

But- that smile slowly changes into a light grimace- would Larry know about what those men were planning when he gets the chance?

"Be careful, my boy," Teddy quietly murmurs, watching Larry settle to his desk in the main lobby as he slowly returns to his position, "There are some things you should find out that I or the museum inhabitants are not able to tell you."

Because how else was he going to warn the new hire about those three men without them finding out?

* * *

><p>It was around sunrise when Larry sees how the museum is now; the T-Rex skeleton has gone back to its original position and in the pose it's been at since he's first saw the skeleton. Teddy- his sword out and his horse poised with its rider.<p>

"Thanks for the help, Teddy," Larry murmurs with a smile and a nod (and he swears the president winks in response) before checking the sky.

Sunlight immediately blooms the museum, letting the exhibits sleep in their positions. Larry, on the other hand, feels slight warmth from the sunlight. Then he feels his energy drain slowly as he feels himself sinking into his chair... as he checks the time and sees that it's around six in the morning.

_Wow- I can't believe twelve hours ago it was..._ He glances back at the museum, which is now back to its silent self, _...chaotic._

The teacher lets out a small sigh before standing up to his feet, stretching before frowning-

-wait a sec. Who checked if the pharaoh returned to his sarcophagus? (Definitely NOT Teddy, that was for certain.)

Larry then lets out into an alarmed sprint to the upstairs and direction to the Egyptian exhibit room.

* * *

><p>He barely slips through the floors of the museum (he was <strong>running, okay!?<strong> He catches himself before he loses his balance and falls to the ground) when he manages to reach the Egyptian exhibit-

-and immediately sees a slightly smoothed out white sheet of paper that was folded and laying top of that stupid as hell stone slab.

"...what the?" Larry gently takes it and mutters out loud inside of the now quiet room.

Not too long ago- this was the place where the pharaoh was talking to him.

And now?

**"Larry- do not worry about me. I am hidden somewhere- those men will not be able to find me even if they ever tried. I will hope to see you on your next shift.'**

The teacher lets out a sigh. So, there was a part of him that **knew** the king didn't want to be back in that coffin. But- where was he? (The columns in that room were far enough from the actual exhibit area so no one was able to enter in. But Larry really didn't know about it. That- and the museum is kept ridiculously clean...)

At least he can take comfort in the thought that the guards tomorrow night won't be able to find him (They didn't).

By the time Larry returns from the Egyptian room, he was about to heave a sigh of relief when he sees a certain curator, tapping his foot impatiently before seeing the teacher walk up the desk, "McPhee!" Larry was about to say that for once he was glad to see someone when he realizes the man doesn't look particulary **happy. **"...er, something the matter?"

"One... word for a minute," McPhee stiffly grumbles as Larry follows him.

When he reaches the miniature room, Larry can't help but think, _Okay, that's one room I didn't even bother checking since that was Teddy's section._ He frowns as soon as he sees the curator glaring at Larry in front of...

...the Old West diorama.

"What's wrong?" Larry can't help but ask.

"I'd suggest," McPhee calmly states, "You'd like to look near the **sheriff's **area."

"The- okay..." The teacher warily frowns before glancing to see Jedediah- okay, he's there and-

_Oh FOR THE LOVE OF-_ Jedediah has **trapped** Octavius in the stocks!?

_I thought everything was safe and sound!_ Larry mentally exclaims in horror in his head- how the hell could this have **happened!?**

Most likely case was that Octavius was sneaking into Jedediah's territory and was caught by his men... then he was imprisoned. And now because it's daytime, there's no way Larry can pry them back open **without** having to attempt taking apart the miniatures.

That- and he can see the ire curator waiting for some sort of explanation.

"...I'm... guessing there was someone who decided to have fun earlier?" Larry can't help but grimace at McPhee starting at him like he's about to shank the teacher. That's all he can do without giving the saying that the museum comes to life... because there is absolutely no way that curator can believe him (because he's not that type of guy to in convinced of **anything**. Except when it comes to his wife, which Larry will later find out about).

"...hilarious, Daley," The curator deadpans, "First warning. I **hope** this doesn't happen again."

"Got it," Larry nods- when he does come back from his day off from all of this, he'll have a word with Jedediah and Octavius... **before** reminding them whatever they are doing can possibly **cost** his job (in other words, he's going to teach those two assholes a lesson... not literally. Okay, maybe he'll be calmer to Jedediah but **REALLY **Octavius!?).

He lets out a sigh of exhaustive relief as McPhee walks out, muttering something about morons who are creative in making something like this. Then he shoots a glare at the two leaders before seething, "I am **so** going to kill you two when I come back! Especially **you, **Octavius- are you **trying** to make me lose my job on the **first day!?**"

Then he silently seethes to himself about how idiotically inaccurate they are going to mess people up ("This is exactly... **why** history shouldn't be screwed up like **THAT!**") as he marches to the locker room to change out of his uniform.

(It's later realized that Jedediah and Octavius did hear Larry- and those two ever since try their best **not** to piss off Larry. ...try being the key word (as those attempts will crash and burn at some nights).)

* * *

><p>"Hey Larry!"<p>

Larry stops in his tracks when he was just exiting the changing room and switched his clothing to the ones he wore yesterday. Then his eyes narrow before he storms up to a grinning Cecil, "You!"

"Ah, see that you survived your first night," Cecil is laughing in his mind at Larry right about now.

"**YOU-!**" Larry can't help but growl and trying his best to stop cursing at Cecil (he's actually keeping down at bay, actually), "You didn't **TELL** me about it all coming to life at night!"

"And if I would've told you right off the bat, would you have believed me?"

Larry was about to argue back before sighing, his shoulders slumping as any argument died at his throat. It would be the same as him disbelieving Nick as he and Erica would tell their child that there are no such thing as the Boogeyman or the monster hiding underneath his bed as most parents will tell their children.

Of course, the context of this situation was really different, but...

"...point taken."

The older guard chuckles, gently patting Larry's shoulder in sympathy, "You'll get used to it- the first time I worked here, it was... something different."

_...like how you managed to survive while I barely got killed?_ The teacher's eye slightly twitches at the thought of Cecil surviving along with Gus and Reginald, _Thanks for the vote of confidence, by the way- how come you __**three**__ didn't get killed by the Huns while I barely escaped?_

"One question though- are you hiring any more people anytime soon?" He sees Cecil slightly paling before chuckling, regaining some of his color back.

"Ohhh no. We figured one's good enough," The elderly guard shrugs, making the other man frown in slight suspicion (that thought's coming back to him... along with questions that have to do with what have they done before to the other exhibits before he came in that caused them to... try and react when he came in), "Though, one question. Did you enjoy the entire night?"

That made the teacher stop before staring at Cecil with an incredulous look.

"Ha!" Larry rolls his eyes before sighing, "Look, I just... suffered through a whole night and that's **all** you can ask!?"

"Yeah," Cecil shrugs, "Well, you did give the three of us good time to think about what our retirement plants are."

_...and why would you need an entire night to do that?_ Larry can't help but mentally ask himself. Instead, he just responds with, "Speaking of your night-off - did you have fun?"

That makes Cecil grin a bit perversely, "Oh yes- a lot of fun with the guys and gals where we went for the retirement party!"

Well, at least that explains that stupid pink lei necklace Cecil's wearing. And- was that **red lipstick** on Cecil's shirt collar!? (At this point, it's best not to ask.)

"So, I'm guessing tomorrow's... your last night?" Larry warily asks, looking forward to rest for once, "Yours, Gus' and Reginald's that is."

"Ohh, that's right," Cecil pauses, "Your schedule- you just began. I think tonight was a trial run- don't worry! You'll get paid for it!"

The teacher rolls his eyes, but he grins, "Got it- any advice for someone like me to follow though- **aside** the letter I found?" _The one Dexter that fucking capuchin __**RIPPED!?**_

Cecil nods, a concerned look on his face, "Yes- be prepared for anything that happens in here because at this point on, nothing will ever be the same every night. Will you be back to tackle it all then?"

"Oh, I'll be back all right," Larry sighs before giving a small grin to Cecil, who actually looks surprised, "I'll be prepared for tomorow night- make sure things are okay for me!"

What he doesn't see is a surprised look from the old guard's face as Larry goes back up the stairs, his slight relaxed look swiftly changes to a concerned and look of suspicion as his hand quickly reaches for the last item he hasn't taken out all night- a black notebook he's just found when he was changing his clothing.

* * *

><p><em>I think something's up with Cecil,<em> Larry's eyes narrow- he wasn't that stupid to realize that he was easily hired for any reason despite his... idiotically impressive resume (if he listed his entire job listings, it would be more than the max two page limit). Then his attention catches back to the stone slab that's sitting on top of the glass case. _...and that slab. That's __**really**__ starting to bother me, especially since that's the only thing that was __**not**__ able to leave the exhibit for fifty-two years._ He can't help but think that the pharaoh either is still hiding... somewhere or was really in the sarcophagus- which can mean the Anubis guards must've done something to the slab and make it look like the pharaoh is still in there.

He looks up at the Tablet, looking back down at the black notebook before back up again to the Tablet.

There's something going on the museum- and Larry's willing to bet the exhibits have nothing to do with it.

Speaking of-

Those exhibits... how the heck was he going to deal with those? With the chaos going on from that night, the teacher can't help but have a slew of ideas as to how to deal with them.

But it'll require... help. And no, he's not going to ask Don or any of his coworkers (or friends that he does still hang out with).

"I think I'm going to need help," Larry can't but wonder if he's signing for a death wish on top of having to deal with the museum inhabitants.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>So, notes for both parts...<p>

Welp, there's some **hint** of that pairing. (Yes, I'm odd like that since for some reason, I like the pharaoh as the one taking the lead and Larry being... yeah, well, you can't blame the guy whose normal life is embarrassment and awkwardness.)I did make it so that Ahkmenrah is a bit (okay, maybe not a bit) socially awkward... initially (if you all catch that he didn't even exit **out** of the room). Think about it- he's been trapped in there for about fifty or so years and when someone released him (unknowingly and yes before a lot of you ask, I did that on purpose for the story), not only would he be really grateful to his savior, but he would be wary of meeting with the other exhibits (since they didn't release him at all) and even exiting out of his room thanks to that 'muffle the mummy' thing.

By the way, Rules 4 and 5 were actually what they are meant to be (I wish I was kidding, but that's what it said in the movie). The fact that there was an actual **huge** paper manual on how to handle the museum exhibits is just hilarious (and in common sense, pretty much useless).

...long ass hell note done.

Preview of next chapter:

"Soooo... let me see if I can get this straight," James was the first to speak, "You want us... to try to make this," He gestures to the photograph, "And have it ready for you by tomorrow."

Larry grins as he sees the three students stare at him as if he's grown a second head or something, "Just think of this as a thank-you for letting me have this job," The teacher grins, crossing his arms, "Do we have a deal?"

This makes Naomi, Porter, and James stares at teach other before balking back at their teacher. Then with the most suffering tone, Porter dryly asks, "Anything **else** you'd like to throw on us as payback for forcing this job on you?"


	5. The Students Who Forced Him in This Mess

As a note: NEVER EVER do what Larry's going to ask for his students. But then again, this is a work of fiction.

Expect other references to one other show I've been watching and have enjoyed. If you can name that show I'm going to try and pay an homage to (though it'll turn out really badly), then not only are you awesome, but I will gladly write a one-shot for this series (NaTM- if it's pairings... then you'd might want to ask. There are some I'd rather not write for reasons).

Also... yes, I did it- I freed the mummy on the first night. I have my reasons.

That- and there are a few mentioning of **SPOILERS** for NaTM 3 about the Tablet near the end of this chapter. Once again, you've been warned.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Students Who Forced Him in This Mess<strong>

* * *

><p>He's barely managed to find the list that contains a list of the students' numbers as soon as he gets back (well, who can blame him? He was wiped and probably got about five to six hours' worth of sleep alone before waking up to a thought that might possibly backfire on him one day- it was an idea about the Tablet) before dialing the first number.<p>

A few rings and then a groggy-

_"Hnnmn, Porter speakin'..."_

The teacher can't help but mentally groan at that response (because it does sound like how he would be while he's on break), "Hey, Porter. It's Larry-"

He winces as soon as he hears a curse, someone falling on the ground, more cursing, something that sounds like objects on the ground, then finally with bafflement, _"T-TEACH!?"_ Then, _"What the hell- how did you-"_

"I asked for your numbers on the first day of class as one of the schools' requirements in case any emergency rises," Larry deadpans, shaking his head (and trying not to laugh his head off over what he just heard).

_"...damn, I thought I gave the home phone number."_

"And your mother was really too kind to give me your cellphone number because she was mentioning how much discipline you would need in the future," The teacher smirks, recalling how **that** conversation went, "So, I was wondering. Are you doing anything today?"

_"Oh God- wait, is this about the finals!?"_ Porter sounds panicked, _"Shit- I mean- ohhh man, sorry about Christmas-treeing the answers and all-"_

"Whoa whoa, slow down," Larry frowns, "...this isn't about the finals, but what the heck's 'Christmas-treeing'?"

The student slighty pauses before clearing his throat, _"...never mind. Okay, what do you want, Teach?"_

...that kid nearly flunked his final, didn't he.

"Well, it's something I would like to ask for you to do as... a part of an extra credit," Larry knows he'll have to make sure to keep that silent from the rest of the class, "Don't worry- I'll make sure it'll be credited to your worst exam grade."

...yuuuup, most likely getting in trouble if word about what's he's going to do gets out.

* * *

><p><em>"So, whatcha need, Mister Daley?"<em>

James was more than eager to help out when he hears Larry's proposal.

Then again, this is the guy who has football, has to live through an AP Class, and basketball throughout his sophomore year (along with other classes that makes it a bit tougher for James since he's mostly honors).

And he's mentioned about how his relatives are coming to visit and he's most likely going to be bored and would rather get out of the house than entertain his relatives.

Larry wasn't going to argue the point when James did respond- though he should've realized that James would respond to his call at the first ring. Oh well.

"Well, actually," Larry checks the clock- it was about twelve in the afternoon and the conversation with Porter took about twenty minutes (the partial reason that conversation took so long was because Larry had to ask Porter what Christmas-treeing the exam meant... and on that note, Larry has a feeling he's seen too many of those on the tests he's made), "I wanted to see if you and some other students would be interested in having a meeting with me sometime today."

_"Sure! I'm up for that-"_ The teacher arches an eyebrow at how enthusiastic the football player is sounding right now, _"What time and where?"_

"It's... wait, how **eager** are you to leave your home right now?" Larry suspiciously asks one of his students (no student would be caught dead with a teacher unless they have a reason to or their parents would want to have their child accompany them for a more private teacher to parent conference).

There was a moments' hesitation, then the student responds in a low mutter-

_"...kinda to the point where I don't want to entertain my nieces and nephews and I really don't want to talk about the stupid awards I got from this football season."_

"That eager, huh." Larry then glances around the cityscape before pausing, "Actually, there's a Starbucks near the AMNH." Why oh why did he decide on that location (specifically at near the vicinity of the museum Larry will probably not get (he frequents it to the point where they recognize him as a regular since he gets black coffee in the morning), "Let's say- around 1 PM?"

* * *

><p><em>"All right, I'll go,"<em> Naomi agrees to it, _"Guess I need a break out of the house."_

"Great!"

_"But what's the catch?"_

Larry frowns as he hears that question.

Two of his students agreed on the spot- but the fact she's more suspicious about this makes Larry either worried or somewhat happy that there's someone who knows how part of the real world (for businesses) works.

"A catch?" Larry can't help but hum before sighing, "Well, this might require a few days of your time. I mean, if you don't accept it, I'm fine with it. It's just it's something... rather urgent."

_"...that's it?" _She asks.

The teacher can't help but meekly chuckle, "Actually, there is something else. But when you all show up, I think I'll let you know what I really need from all of you."

He was expecting the long heavy sigh from her before she deadpans, _"...okay. I'm on the way." _Then she states, _"Wait- what... __**exactly**__ is it that you want us to do that would take a couple of days to complete?"_

* * *

><p>James, Naomi, and Porter were staring at their teacher as if he was insane.<p>

Larry waits for their response, nonchalantly sipping on his coffee.

It takes about a few minutes for them before Naomi and Porter stare at each other before taking a drink (rather a few gulps) from their drinks. The third student was gently turning his drink before facing Larry with some hesitation.

"So... let me see if I can get this straight," James was the first to speak, "You want us... to try to do more research about this and try to make a recreation of this for... research purposes," He gestures to the photograph, "And have it ready for you by tomorrow. Or sometime before Saturday."

Larry grins as he sees the three students stare at him as if he's grown a second head or something, "Just think of this as a thank-you for letting me have this job," The teacher grins, crossing his arms, "Do we have a deal?"

This makes Naomi, Porter, and James stares at teach other before balking back at their teacher. Then with the most suffering tone, Porter dryly asks, "Anything **else** you'd like to throw on us as payback for forcing this job on you?"

James then adds in, "By the way- this is winter break! I mean, I'm up for the idea since it's extra credit and all- but seriously!?"

"...well," Larry shrugs, "I'd figure it could be something to jog your brain instead of turning it into mush while you all play video games and watch television." He frowns, seeing the guys innocently look away, "At least, that's what I was **hoping** you all weren't planning to do."

"Ummm..."

Naomi just rolls her eyes, "If those two aren't up for it, I should be able to-"

"Okay, no," Porter turns to her, "I'm helping-"

"So am I!" James interjects, "So all three of us are helping!"

Larry chuckles, seeing the Asian girl roll her eyes at the two.

A while back when they were doing a project based on the city-states of the Greek Empire, he has paired up the three of them together just because he knows they are extreme opposites. ...how did they manage to get along so well? (He doesn't want to know, or ask, or even think about it. Porter's a possible menace, Naomi's a bit too quiet, and James is a straight-headed bullet train.)

"...seriously?" Then she looks at Larry with a slight grimace, "Really? Are you **sure** that's the only thing you want us to help us with?"

The teacher was about to say yes... when he stops, looking up at one of the solitary security cameras before cogs in his brain slowly turn. An idea is slowly forming in his head, something that should allow him to navigate and allow him to at least do his job on an easier level; and try to at least make sure his suspicions about those three about-to-be retirees were on the right track.

"Yeah, actually," Then he bends in to catch the interest of his three students, who look surprised at his swift change in reaction, "How would you three like to help me with a project?"

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, Larry lets his students in his home, which was cleaned and prepared in case any mess happens in his home (in which he hopes it doesn't).<p>

But he's seeing the amount of shopping bags and suddenly the teacher's mentally preparing for tons of trash to be taken out, having a feeling that they'll be making a mess anyway.

"We're here, Teach!"

Larry glances over at the items he's asked for his students to gather before frowning, "How **do** you all manage to get your hands on these things?"

"Uh," Porter smirks, "It's because we're awesome?" That earns a stare from his teacher before shaking his head, "Okay, we had to look through a **lot** of hobby stores and some flea markets in case they had any extra crap aside the toy stores you told us to check out." Then he lifts up a larger bag, "...then** this**. What do we do with this one?"

"Oh, that," The teacher gets the other bag, "I'll take that." He takes the bag from Porter, "Though later on, I'll ask for your assistance on it. The rest of the stuff, you can place it here," He taps on the dining room table, where his students immediately place the bags

"Are we getting any compensation for the money we're spending on this?" James asks, setting more stuff on the table, "I mean, aside extra credit, of course."

"We'll see," Larry hums as he rummages to see if the needed items are there. He stops at the arts and crafts bag before looking at them with questioning look, "...wire?"

"That's for the thing you asked for first," Naomi responses, "And I think from that picture, I had to get about three cans of gold spray paint along with some materials so it'll be easier to make it with."

The teacher nods, eyeing weights that are also included in the bag, "Good... okay, we're all set. And don't bother about dinner- I'm thinking pizza."

"Awesome!" Porter cheers, "Meat lovers!" Naomi shakes her head, but she has a grin as James whoops, grabbing one of the packages, "So, should we try and assemble some of these- if needed? Where do you want us to begin?"

"Yeah- actually, before that..." Larry walks over to the stereo turns it on before placing in a CD before playing it; what begins are beats similar to a song, just a bit on the flat side. "Let's begin," Larry cracks his knuckles, a day's worth of building and planning in his mind, "We got a long day ahead of us, guys."

* * *

><p><em>Hit the beat<em>

_And take it to the verse, now_

* * *

><p>The first thing Larry does when he enters in the museum before clocking in for his shift (that next day) was grabbing the bone that T-Rex threw in front of him last night, rapidly typing against the most taunt string he could find in his home, "And for the fisherman's knot," Larry mutters, a smirk as he loops the strings around the top of the car to secure the bone in place.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah...<em>

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah..._

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah..._

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah..._

* * *

><p>"First thing," The teacher indicates to the blue motor car that James is currently opening and inspecting, "Can you find out how much weight that thing can hold?"<p>

"On top or dragging around?" Naomi blinks, wondering why would that be vital, "I mean, I guess we can try it out- but what's the weight indicator?"

She barely manages to catch a model of a bone with weights attached to it.

"Try this," Larry then tosses her a set of strings, "It should have about 20 pounds."

"...this warrants having us to buy two motor cars?" Porter asks in confusion as he eyes the other model car, "We're... not opening this one, are we."

The teacher shakes his head before presenting the straws to his three students, who quickly take one before looking at it. Naomi and Porter have normal straws, but James stares at his; he has a red dot on the end before looking at the teacher, slowly realizing what's going to do, "Wait. Don't tell me..."

"Yup," Larry nods, "You're the one testing this."

"Great," James casts a glare as Naomi snickers, handing the weighted bone model and the string, "I can't do it here?"

The teacher indicates to the outside, in which the football player lets out a huff before gathering the motor car, grumbling about what luck possessed him to be this lucky for more work. Then he pauses as Porter and Naomi meet their teacher in the table to begin taking out the other materials from their shopping trip, "Hey, Teach?"

"Yeah?"

"What exactly are you trying to use the car for?" James knows that question is weighing on Naomi and Porter's minds as three inquiring looks meet their teacher.

Luckily, Larry knows the prepared response for that, "Oh... just something I'm planning in case I need to walk the dog."

Silence. Then-

"...huh?" Porter stares, "What dog? You don't own one!"

* * *

><p><em>I love you<em>

_But I gotta stay true_

_My morals got me on my knees_

_I'm begging, please_

_Stop playing games_

* * *

><p>"Because the model and materials that this crap of a model car is made out of," Larry winces as James tosses the now mangled up model car on the floor (after two hours later), surprising Naomi before doing a double-take along with Porter, who was writing up their objectives at the wheeling dry-erase board Larry has taken from one of the renovated classrooms, "I'm pretty sure this car can't hold more than about a hundred and couple of pounds before there was a slight bend on the top of the car. For dragging, I'd say about thirty before the back fender snapped." He lifts up the broken piece of the model to present, "And I placed this thing on auto. It works."<p>

"Well... that's good and all," Larry nods, still wondering what the heck happened to the car, "And the-" He lets out a small oof as the football player tosses the bone, "Wait. I made it so the max for it was twenty pounds!"

"I got some other stuff to place on top or the side, for max weight since you didn't specify what kind of weights to use," James then pauses, "Though it took a while to fill up a balloon with weights."

"...where did you get balloons?" Naomi inquires, to which James points to the arts and crafts bag, "Ah. That explains why you wanted a second bag."

"Well, and also for other reasons."

"I don't want to know what those other reasons are, so I'm ignoring that part," Larry shakes his head as he writes down that placing weights on top of the car actually works than dragging it.

"How the hell did you manage to wreck the car like that!?" Porter finally asks in alarm before James gives a sheepish grin.

"Well, maybe it doesn't help that before I tried placing in more weights on top of the car," The football player then winces, recalling what happened on his last attempt, "That is just swerved and crashed into a tree."

Porter smacks his forehead as Larry shakes with laughter.

"Are you directionally challenged or something?" Naomi witheringly mutters as she returns to sketching.

"Maybe it's a good thing we have two models."," Larry mutters before glancing over at her sketching, "How's it coming?"

"So far, so good," Naomi can't help but grin, presenting her teacher with the drawing, "I can see a few things that can help you with what I needed to do."

She presents him with a few ideas about latching a loop of keys and other important items to his belt.

"Would these work?"

Larry blinks before grinning, seeing how some of them look practical, "Well, we can try a few prototypes."

* * *

><p><em>I don't know what this is, but you got me good<em>

_Just like you knew you would_

_I don't know what you do, but you do it well_

_I'm under your spell_

* * *

><p>"I also have something that you need to look up for me," Larry did his fair share of research on the items from the notebook, but knowing how history can be skewed with even the tiniest bit of inaccurate information, he presents them with the black notebook, which Naomi instantly takes before flipping at the contents and reading them carefully, "...well, I think you got the more challenging one. And I think you need it for the first one."<p>

Naomi smirks before going back to reading the notebook.

"As usual," James rolls his eyes with Porter letting out a derisive snort, making Larry frown before handing his other two students something else.

Taking it, Porter looks to see three figures, which causes him to frown, "...er, Mister Daley? Who are they?"

"Those three men," Larry can't help but feel a bit like the mastermind of a slowly intricate plan as he points to the photos, "Are the guards who are about to retire from the jobs at the museum."

"But they're old men!" James balk as he's glances over at the sheet at Porter's side, "Cecil Fredericks, Gus Harrison, and Reginald Fields." Then he stares at his own sheet before frowning, presenting it to his teacher, "...Teach, is this a map?"

"Yeah," Larry nods, "I'll explain about that part later. It's regarding that other thing I asked for you guys to get."

"You mean the..." Naomi then peers over to the map that James shows her before she frowns, "...though I really don't get the circles on the map-"

"I think," Porter gently taps at the paper, a small knowing grin on his face as he inspects at the paper more (the one he has with the three faces that Larry's managed to pull off from the computer, which he had to admit- was crap since the passcode was super easy to get... which screams something about the security system technologically), "You want me to look these guys up."

Larry grins, glad that one of his students is on the same thinking. Naomi and James look at their teacher in surprise before glancing at Porter again.

* * *

><p>"So remind me again," Porter grumbles, feeling like he's been through some sort of suffering, "What the hell did I do the deserve this?"<p>

Larry rolls his eyes, "You really need to work on your language. But actually," He glances over at the line that's slowly tricking forward, "It's about these."

"...and you think I'm an expert at these," Porter deadpans, lifting one of the standard black belts, "Just because I wear these doesn't mean I'm great at telling which one's different than the other. Also- why are we buying several ones again?"

"This is in case some of the belts break off," The teacher responds (He can't help but cynically wonder if he has the strange ability to tell the future as three belts break apart while testing for several factors; the other two were later made as backups in case his main one does break apart,) as they reach up to the line to the cashier, "Hi, ma'am. How much for the belt?"

The cashier stares at Larry, who is with Porter before deadpanning, "About twenty." Then she pauses, lifting up the other four belts, "...each."

The student and teacher glance at each other before giving a mental sigh of irritation.

"Now I know I hate shopping," The goth teen mutters, taking out his wallet, "I blame my mom."

"Join the club," The teacher mentally recalls the time Erica went on multiple shopping trips for the family. To say it was eventful was an overstatement. "We're splitting the coast," Larry responds to the ire cashier, "And no, we're not paying on the same method."

Porter gives a shrug as he takes out the wads of cash.

The cashier, on the other hand, doesn't look amused before shooting them a withering glare and begins to swipe the belts on her counter.

* * *

><p><em>You got me begging you for mercy<em>

_Why won't you release me?_

_You got me begging you for mercy_

_Why won't you release me?_

_I said release me_

* * *

><p>The next thing Larry checks before changing into his night guard clothing was to check his belt- it contains a small metallic band that's attached to the end where his keys should go... along with a thick elastic band that winds up. Testing it once more, he pulls the key loop to a certain distance before allowing it to snap back. He smirks, not feeling a single bit of recoil from it before checking the other side; his maglite attached to the other with another elastic cord (for some reason, he's too used to his walkie-talkie in his pocket like a second cellphone so he keeps that in his pocket.<p>

"Good," He whispers to himself, preparing for battle with the monkey, "It works."

* * *

><p>"All right, first things first," Naomi hands Larry over the first belt, which was riddled with coloful toys that resemble the loop of keys, a toy flashlight, and a plastic walkie-talkie. The three items were attached to cords of elastic bands wrapped the belt, "Elastic cord testing."<p>

Larry winces, seeing how crudely it was put together before placing it on before glancing at Porter, "I'm really expecting you to try your best to tug on it."

"You do realize," Porter grimaces, "I'm not a pickpocket."

"Test one," James has a camera ready, "Elastic cord test 1. Recording."

Larry nods to Porter as an indicator for the other to walk to him. When the two manage to meet, Porter manages to tug on the loop of keys, which instantly forces him to jerk back before grimacing, feeling the tight tug on his belt before-

-**SNAP.**

"Whoa-"

**BAM!**

Porter instantly whirled around as his other two students look in surprise.

"You okay?" Porter quickly asks, causing Larry to wince before nodding.

"Yeah, though I'm glad for the padding," The teacher then glances over to Naomi, "Nope. I can see some problems I can help modify."

"Okay," Naomi tosses James the first set of elastic cord they got, "Reset?"

"Reset," James smirks, causing their teacher to close his eyes with a groan.

* * *

><p><em>Now you think that I<em>

_Will be something on the side_

_But you got to understand_

_That I need a man_

_Who can take my hand, yes I do_

* * *

><p>Larry nods to some of the passing guards who are just about to leave for the day and allow Larry to take over- he hasn't seen Cecil, Gus, or Reginald and Larry's guessing that they took their last shift in the night before (the night after Larry's first night, which should mean something). Passing through the Egyptian exhibit, the teacher-now-night guard turns into the exhibit to see the stone slab still in place (he also checked to see if there are anything binding the stone to the glass case- there was none, thank God) before eyeing a slight dullish-shining item that's facing the Tablet.<p>

At least the cameras were in a pretty discreet place. He's passed by other exhibits earlier and for once, he can't but admire that they were pretty well disguised.

* * *

><p>"You all must be the ones who are going to clean the exhibits," McPhee nods to the people who are going to reset the exhibits with their monthly visit on that morning (earlier in the day), "I expect them all to be spot on and clean. Let me know when you're done."<p>

A quiet series of mutterings (and grumblings) were heard as the employees as they scattered to their respectable areas. One such person, on the other hand, has a pouch that wasn't filled with just cleaning tools. He then glances over to another employee before muttering, "Just to be clear- this is the last day for some resetting?"

"Yeah," The other man grunts before glancing warily at the inquiring person, "...I'm surprised you decide to help out, given that your parents have some sort of connection with the company."

James can't help but warily grin- though his hands are on the series of small video cameras that were hidden in the pouch, "Yeah... I'm amazed they allow me to do this." Well, for extra money, it was fine, but he was there for another reason.

Though honestly, he'd have to make his job discreet as possible so that the chances of him getting caught were slim (or hopefully to none).

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight," James was baffled at what his teacher is proposing to him, "You want me... to find a way into the museum with... those," By those, he means the mini video cameras that they found in another store near the hardware ones, "And install them despite the fact that I'm really curious about the lack of batteries-"<p>

"Oh, I took care of that," Porter quips up, "Batteries are in."

Larry shoots a glance at Porter, but he nods for James to continue, who just stares at the lanky teen before resuming.

"...right, forget that. But basically, you want me to install those cameras where you circled on the map?" James holds up the sheet of paper that Larry handed him earlier, "And by that, you mean by tomorrow."

"It's when the exhibits are being cleaned and it's closed for the day," Larry is just relieved to have gotten the notice from other employees, "And they were asking for volunteers to help out."

"And I'm guess I'm to report tomorrow?" The football teen mutters.

"Well... yeah, but it's also because I say your name on it," Larry frowns, wanting some sort of explanation from one of his students, which James' shoulder sags in resignation.

"My parents are one of the few patrons to the Museum, so they asked if I was interested in helping." James grimaces, "They also told me it was a part of the 'real world experience'. I just think they want me out for the day since I was just playing video games as soon as I got back home."

"So," Larry pauses, "Are you up for it?"

James stares at the map with the small red circles and dots before sighing... heavily, "What else do you think I'll be needing to get through tomorrow?" Then he frowns, "...Wait, can you help me explain where's the best place to put these cameras?"

"Oh," Larry grins, handing a small bag to James, "I already took care of making some holders for them. So it should be easy to place in."

"...how come you aren't an inventor?"

* * *

><p>The one place James understands where his teacher would be really insistent on placing some of the more discreet cameras was where the valuables were. Frowning, he gently takes out the gold with white gloves while dusting the case. After seeing one of the men indicate the place is good and for James to take over the finishing touches, the teen manages to place the camera where he knows even the best eye won't be able to notice a camera; it was a white box that cleverly hid the camera as he replaces the empty white cardboard box (the one that props one of the necklaces) with the one that has the active camera.<p>

Though why would his teacher would want the camera place in this specific area?

* * *

><p>Larry makes the check on carrying his tablet laptop (he manages to sneak it in his coat to make sure nobody knows he carrying a valuable piece of equipment) that Don gave to him as a thank you gift (or rather, something the other guy gives him as a continuing peace offering for some reason Larry can't even comprehend for the life of him) when he stands in front of the displays, the program with the cameras active.<p>

He sees himself in front of the camera, where the other two exhibits were placed. On the screen next to the one he's currently looking at, there stood the display next to the one he's standing in front of.

James had actually did a good job making the cameras really discreet.

_Good._ He quickly lets the laptop go to sleep for a bit by shutting the screen before moving on.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know what this is, but you got me good<em>

_Just like you knew you would_

_I don't know what you do, but you do it well_

_I'm under your spell_

* * *

><p>"I did my research on those three you asked for, Mister Daley," Porter hands his teacher the sheets of paper before cracking his knuckles, "To be honest, looking up records are a lot more difficult than I gave credit for."<p>

He should be glad James wasn't asking about what he was doing- said guy was in the museum for his first half of the day for the job as forced upon by his parents (and his teacher).

"You do realize," Naomi is making up prototype five for the experimental belts as she latches something onto one of the makeshift holes in the belt (Larry's suggestion was to place in some reinforcements for the bands), "That we're probably breaking part of the law for looking up information about certain people."

"Eh, I have my ways to divert that," Porter grins a bit mischievously as Larry reads through the pieces of papers, "So?"

"This is the only time," Larry mutters, "That I'll ask you for doing something this... ridiculous."

"What can I say?" The teen shrugs, "I mean- it didn't take **that** long to hack into the museum database after I got the info I needed."

That gains not one, but two withering stares from his teacher and Naomi.

"...what?"

* * *

><p>Thursday was usually Porter's least favorite time of the week.<p>

He's somehow forced to get into the museum with his folks after running a few tests with his two other classmates and his teacher- then his parents call and say they're going to the museum for the rest of the day and because it's family time, he's coming along with no objections (though that call came in two hours in **after** James wrecked one of the car models and they were up to prototype two for the belt).

Then there's a stupid family dinner and... argghh Porter isn't looking forward to it (he's trying to weasel his way out, but the chances of that are slim).

But at the moment he realizes which museum they were heading to, for once, Porter can't help but look forward to it. When he passes the main lobby with his family while he can hear his younger sister ask about the giant T-Rex skeleton, he makes a mention that he wants to see something upstairs in the exhibits on the third floor.

"Sure," His father pauses in a low voice, "Just make sure your cellphone's on."

"Got it," Porter grumbles in a bored voice before walking away, making sure his cellphone's on a silent setting to the stairs to head upstairs. When he reaches the top, though, he sees his family disappearing into the hearts of the museum: the exhibits that were on special. He quickly makes his way back downstairs before reaching to the hall where he sees Theodore Roosevelt on the horse before making his way towards where he would guess the security offices were before rapidly walking down the other end of the museum.

He sees someone on the way carrying various files; he can barely hear the musings of the person, but it was about how the main staff changed the passcodes to the electronic files in the museum.

Porter smirks, knowing he's hit a semi-jackpot (despite him knowing his teacher and practically everyone else will probably disapprove of his methods).

* * *

><p><em>You got me begging you for mercy<em>

_Why won't you release me?_

_You got me begging you for mercy_

_Why won't you release me?_

_I said you'd better release me_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

* * *

><p>"Did you just create some sort of chaos or some sort of distraction just so you can get your hands on these?" Larry can't help but mentally ask if one of his students would get charged for causing a minor dismeanor (the answer to that is yes and Larry can't help but groan at the thought of seeing one of his students in jail).<p>

"Eh, nope," Porter shrugs, "I mean, for one, it was pretty simple, getting just a few names of some of the people that work here."

Naomi frowns, now onto a new project that she's been working on since the day before, "You just ran into that poor employee, didn't you?"

* * *

><p>"I am so sorry!" Porter feigns panic and being apologetic, but after so many years of causing trouble (and grief) for his past teachers, it's simple for him to make some sort of commotion, "I didn't see you on the way and I don't know why, but I think I lost my way around here ohhh man..."<p>

"It's all right, calm down..." The employee tightens her lips before pausing, "Do you want me to ask the security for you to help find your parents?" Then she sees the mess of papers on the floor before sighing, "Shoot-"

"Do you want me to help?" Porter quickly asks, in which the frantic woman nods as she runs towards where the farthest paper flew off to. In a quick and perfected manner, the teen swiftly takes out his cellphone and quickly takes a few photos of the paper that contained several passcodes and usernames before slipping his cellphone back in his pocket and begins to pick up the paper, the one he took a picture of on top just so he can memorize the username in case his computer failed on him.

"Oh, I am so clumsy..." The woman murmurs to herself before Porter hands her the paper, "Thank you, young man."

"You're welcome," Porter nods, a shaky smile on his face, "And- I think I'll be able to find them on my own- don't worry."

"Okay, are you sure?"

He nods to the woman again for reassurance.

It was only when she walks off with the files that Porter can't help but sigh in relief, glad at not being caught before running back upstairs to the floor he's mentioned to his parents he was being at.

* * *

><p><em>I'm begging you for mercy<em>

_(You look at me and think we're the same kind_

_'Cause you don't know what I got and)_

_Just why won't you release me?_

* * *

><p>"Though I did manage to delete traces of that on both my phone <strong>and<strong> computer," Porter reassures his stressing teacher, "Just in case."

"I think you'd be better off being a hacker instead of a doctor like you mentioned," Larry grumbles, wondering if he's been teaching a villain this entire time instead of a typical teenager before glancing, "You sure?"

"Yeah," Porter nods, "And besides, the person's account I actually used is in a meeting."

And again, he gets the questioning stares.

"I just checked the schedule before I got in," The teen grins.

Larry smacks his head against the papers in his hand, "...remind me to shred these papers up after I'm done reading them."

-00000-

What Larry read was... a bit more information than he needed, but he's seriously wondering about what this means for him if he decides to use those information against them.

He did trust Cecil- really, he did. Reginald... well, looking at that past of his, he's a redeeming type. Gus, though- his temper really needs to cool down.

But their past might've been something that Larry realizes could've been a major red flag on day one of their employment (more specifically, Gus's. Reginald just seems to be having the past of something gone slowly wrong and then he became this way before cleaning up his act- that Larry had to admire).

That and-

-he glances over at again at the paper that supposedly connects Cecil to an old newspaper article that was listed from the 1930's, his eyes scanning it over and over again before thinning his mouth.

Maybe... this is why Cecil Fredericks decided to get the job.

Larry's hoping Naomi can help him shed more light on it.

* * *

><p><em>(I'm gonna get more than I'm asking for<em>

_But I just don't want to waste my time)_

_I'm begging you for mercy_

_(You know that I'll be the other girl_

_Just like there's nothing in this world)_

* * *

><p>"Reset," James can't help but sigh as belt prototype number six was marked as a failure... again, "And we were so close too!"<p>

Larry groans, sitting up as Porter helps him, "I'm starting to think my body's not up for this."

"Hmn, we're missing something," Naomi looks over at the belt that's up for next test before looking at the designs... and at the belts again before looking over at Porter's belt, "...hey, Porter?"

"Yeah?" The other teen was obviously not listening as he helps his teacher up, who can't help but wince, "Something up?"

"Can I borrow one of your keychains?"

Now **that** earns a stare from Porter before glancing over at his keychains... before frowning, "...which one do you want?" From that, he presents the sets of keychains. The trouble was- there are probably ten of them. Larry can't help but wonder how the hell this skinny kid was able to carry it all on his wrist.

Naomi eyes the keychain that has the retractable cord as her eyes spark with an idea, "...the one on the middle."

* * *

><p>"A really quick way to begin a fire and set it out by itself?" Porter blinks before shaking his head, "Nuh uh. I'm definitely <strong>not<strong> helping you with that."

"It's not like I'm going to set fire to the entire room," Larry wants to make sure it's... manageable enough (luckily for him, Naomi wasn't there yet- she had to finish something before coming to the place and James was still busy with his project), "Just a small amount."

"Teach," Porter stares hilariously at his teacher, "Even I know - and I'm a student for fuck's sake-" He knows his teacher will tell him about language again, "That trying to **begin** a fire's a stupid idea."

Larry closes his eyes before sighing, already regretting where he's going with this, "...just show it to me, in case I need for emergencies."

"...**just** for emergencies?"

(At times, Larry have to ask if he's doing something stupid at certain times- like now.)

"I swear." The teacher grims it- whatever happens, he knows he'll take the blame for a burning smell, at least, "Emergency use only."

Porter gives his teacher a wary stare before sighing, "All right. It's electronically done though, so it's timed..."

* * *

><p><em>You got me begging<em>

_You got me begging_

_You got me begging_

_(I know that I'm gonna get me some_

_I just don't know where to get it from)_

* * *

><p>The next thing Larry does prior to going for his desk was to pass by the Egyptian Exhibit (after taking care of some things in the mini hall- while trying not to earn McPhee's ire) again, this time with a bundled package in his hand. Grimacing, Larry glances up towards the Tablet... before looking down at the item in his hand.<p>

"I might need some height for this," He grumbles before going out to get the ladder.

* * *

><p>"Here you go!"<p>

Larry receives something **a bit **heavy before opening the bundle of cloth thrown into his arms; it was what he initially asks for- the duplicate of a certain golden Tablet at the museum. All intricate and pretty detailed to a point- he knows that there are very small room of error when it comes to the worn down parts (it's a really old artifact) since he can still feel the slightly grainy texture from the material used for the duplicate, "...wow. Nice work."

"Thanks," Naomi nods as she begins tinkering on the belt with Porter handing her some tools to help, "It took all night, you know."

"That's impressive," Larry looks at how the smaller slabs can turn and sees the signs that were slightly raised, "How long did it really take you?"

"All night."

The teacher chuckles, flipping the tablet to the back to check out the signs... before his eyes land on the bottom of the tablet. It was prevalent to someone who has really sharp eyes, but there was writing on a darker shade of gold that reads **DO NOT TAKE. THIS IS A DUPLICATE.**

(Despite people who can't tell from the real tablet to the duplicate, it's just him, his son, his students, and perhaps six others knew before Larry finally told McPhee about the duplicate. And the reasons why were validated (to everyone) to Larry.)

"So, did it really take you three cans of gold to get the correct color?" Larry asks, seeing how brilliantly gold it was.

"Yup," This time, Porter responds before handing Naomi a tool, "I had to help place in the finishing touches this morning after she showed up."

"And this is accurate."

"...yup."

"...did you know it was actually twenty-four karats of gold on it?"

"Mn hmm," Naomi and Porter were too concentrated in their other project at the moment.

"Okay..." Larry blinks, finally seeing what his two other students were doing, "...so, I saw a pink elephant float riding through New York last night. It was wearing a ninja suit."

"Eh, at least it didn't pierce through," Porter muses as he hands another tool to Naomi.

Naomi places the final touches on the belt, "Sounds awesome."

Larry frowns, setting down the Tablet (gently) at his desk, "...okay, what are you and Porter doing?"

"Finishing up the last..." She tosses her teacher, "...belt."

"And did a few tweaks to it too," Porter smirks, tapping on the metal bands, "You'll see. Last test!"

"...again?" Larry warily asks, but he wears the belt; he hopes it works, "And you all do realize there wasn't a pink elephant ninja float last night."

"Oh, we know," Naomi smirks as their teacher hilariously stares at the two of them, "I think you should know how much we love screwing with your head."

"...I can tell," Larry narrows his eyes, glaring at his snickering students.

The door opens and James walks in, looking a bit exhausted before he grins, "Yo."

"So?" Larry asks, hoping for news before James tosses him the pouch that contained the cameras. Lifting it, the teacher blinks before walking towards his desk and activating the software... before grinning, seeing the hidden cameras active and ready as they see tourists and attractors (it's strange that there are few people coming in), "Nice job, James."

The football player grins before glancing over at the other two classmates, who are calmly ready for James to get into position, "Another belt test?"

Larry's small triumphant smile whiplashes into a groan, really not up for another belt test, "Let's hope this is the last one."

* * *

><p>It took some convincing from some of the employees (who actually have some idea as to why he wants to do this) and promising not to tell the curator or his bosses (or Cecil, Gus, or Reginald, even) before replacing the Tablet with the other.<p>

After wrapping the Tablet around with the cloth provided for him, Larry glances over at the stone slab on the sarcophagus... and an idea formulates on his mind before calling the same group of guys over to help him with one last thing before they leave for the night.

He still feels the pins to the glass case in his pocket, but he doesn't bother taking it out.

It wasn't until **twenty minutes** later (and still before six) that after his help manages to place the stone away on the side of the door close to the Anubis guards (as to why, Larry just explains that it's something... of a surprise, to which the response of that were just confusing stares) that he writes a message for the person in the coffin. It was a bit slow, but he manages to memorize the signs a couple of hours before (to himself) placing the note in the sarcophagus since he **knows** the pharaoh will read it (and hope to GOD Ahkmenrah will understand since this is his botched version of the writing).

_**'Keep the Tablet safe.'**_

* * *

><p><em>Mercy, why won't you release me?<em>

_I'm begging you for mercy_

_Why won't you release me?_

_You got me begging you for mercy, yeah_

* * *

><p>"All right," James holds the camera ready as Larry and Porter get into position; Naomi having a stopwatch on her, "Testing belt design seven."<p>

"Begin," The only girl calls out, pressing on the stopwatch.

Larry mentally groans, not even wanting a part of this as he walks to Porter, who by now, has the routine memorized and smoothly walks up to him and snatches his keys.

This time, Larry can feel a slight _whirr _noise as he walks until he stops at the area where Porter walks up to-

"WHOA!"

**BAM.**

This time, it was Porter that fell on the ground, but this time, he looks at the belt in shock before giving a small grin. Larry then sees the modification that makes him realize what his students were testing for: the elasticity of the cord- it was bit thicker than the ones he's seen from the retractable keychains. Then he sees why the keychain didn't snap from the case- it was reinforced with some metal case that surrounds it. There was another end that has a similar metal clipping, only it has a larger metal ring attached to it- for his maglite, maybe.

(When he **does** place it on the maglite later, he can't help but wonder how his students know the type of tools he uses for his job).

"Shit," He can hear James mutter in surprise before glancing at Naomi, "You made that thing shorter than normal."

"To make up for the strength," She grins, "So?"

"I had to grip on that stupid thing to make sure I had my hold on it," Porter lets out a wary laugh as Larry slowly walks back up before the grunge-looking student lets go of the plastic keys, "Damn. That hurts. Not even a clever monkey can try to pry it out of this one."

"Yes!" Larry sighs in relief as his three students whoop in happiness and relief.

He can't help but feel proud for his three brightest students (that were from his AP World History class).

(And later that night, he can't help but smirk at how Dexter is ire about how he wasn't able to get ahold of **anything** from that belt. Ah, the lovely thing called physics.)

* * *

><p><em>I'm begging you for mercy (Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy)<em>

_I'm begging you for mercy (Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy)_

_I'm begging you for mercy (Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy)_

_I'm begging you for mercy (Show me some mercy, show me some mercy)_

_Why won't you release me?_

_Yeah, yeah, break it down_

* * *

><p>"Cheers!"<p>

Four exhausted dull 'clanks' were heard before they all drink down their root beer (on Larry, of course; he'll have to buy another set for tomorrow).

"I can't believe we did all of that for two days," Naomi murmurs as she relishes in the cold drink (despite it being winter and cold; it was a bit warm in the room), "I think I nearly pulled an all-nighter for making that model."

"At least you didn't have to wait for the other people to stop asking if you were done cleaning," James chuckles before taking a swing from his root beer, "By the way, I checked before I left- it seems as if there wasn't a camera anywhere."

"That's the beauty of hidden cameras," Larry grins before hearing his cellphone ring. Pausing it, he gets the phone out with the interest of his students glancing over to see it was his ex-wife, "...hang on. And don't you **dare** say anything- I also have work tonight."

"Oh, why would we say anything since you're still getting calls from your ex-wife?" Porter innocently asks.

Larry glares at the other student before answering, "Hello?"

_"Larry, hey. I think for Saturday morning I might have to drop Nick off later in the afternoon."_

He blinks and was about to ask if she was messing around with the agreement when she cuts in, _"I got something come up in my workplace and a client needs my help. Don's going to let Nick go for soccer practice and then to hockey since they're within the vicinity to where he and I are going to do later."_

"Okay...?" The teacher frowns, "Are you trying to violate-"

_"Oh, no! I'm not going outside the boundaries of the arrangement,"_ Erica pauses, _"It's just I didn't get this notice until a couple of minutes ago. Don't worry, Nick knows about it."_

"Thanks for letting me know," Larry lets out a silent huff, leaning back on his chair, "What time should I expect Nicky to show up?"

_"Around two."_

"Ah, okay," So maybe that'll give Larry some time to clean when he wakes up from his second night from the job. But the fact that Nicky will be late makes Larry a bit slighted, but it's something that's happened a couple of times from both sides, "So, anything else that's going on?"

_"Well, actually,"_ Erica pauses, _"How's the new job coming along?"_

What he would **love** to say is that the night guard job is chaotic to no end, the museum **actually** comes to life from the help of a golden Tablet, he's met several exhibits who are coming to life and half of them try to murder him, and now he's trying to help a pharaoh who has been trapped in the sarcophagus for about fifty-years and has a mild case (...understatement?) of social-anxiety so Larry's trying to get him out of the room (but can't because he's the only one who can talk to the pharaoh since he's the one who **freed** him on the very first night of employment).

So... instead he settles for, "It's fine. Pretty calm, quiet."

He doesn't see Porter whisper to his other two classmates, "In what night job would require you to **walk the dog** with a motor car? And use a belt that can keep the keys at hand while installing secret cameras!? That isn't **calm and quiet!"**

Naomi and James just shrug, both equally confused.

_"That's good to hear,"_ Erica then pauses before laughing, _"Actually, Larry, Nick wants to speak to you."_

"He does?"

_"Well- here-"_ Then there was a shuffle and then-

_"Hi Dad!"_

"Hey Nicky!" Larry brightens up, catching his students' attention at the mentioning of his son, "How's it going?"

_"Not bad! Mom said you got a new job?"_

Larry stops, wondering what the heck does his mother say to him when his son **does** ask about how his job's going. Before he can say anything though, he hears his son cheer, _"And it's at the American Museum of Natural History- that's __**awesome!**__ I've been wanting to go there soooo bad! You've been there a couple of times- you said so yourself that it looks really awesome!"_

"I... I guess I am working at the museum now," The teacher is surprised- he thought Nick would sound slighted at the thought about him not teaching as much.

_"Can you take me there one day?"_

_...huh?_

The thought of taking his son to his shift where **everything** comes to life at night- okay, that worries him to the point in which he's sure his son would not want to come back, "...are you sure you want to-"

_"Pleeeeeeeeeeease? I wanna go so badly!"_

It wasn't until he feels a tap on his shoulder that he turns and sees Naomi lift up her sketchbook, but the handwriting wasn't hers- it was from Porter and James (and from Naomi) and it was a message: **Maybe?** (Porter) **Definitely. He seems to like it** (James) **It might be a good idea...** (Naomi)

He smiles, feeling a bit elated that despite it was their idea to give him the job, they are encouraging him to do something for his son.

"We'll see," Larry chuckles as he glances at his three students, "...if all goes well, I might take you to the museum tomorrow, Nicky."

_"You will!?"_ Nick beams from the other side, _"It's awesome- you work at a museum now!"_

His father can't help but feel a smile creeping on his tired face- he's not only staying to help decipher and figure out the deal with that pharaoh's mummy in the Egyptian exhibit.

It's for Nick.

* * *

><p><em>Mercy, show me some mercy<em>

_You got me begging_

_Begging you for mercy_

_You got me begging_

* * *

><p>Larry situates himself at the security desk, mentally listing off the preparations he's done as he looks at the watch ticks away to six-thirty.<p>

Security cameras active and in place in discreet locations? Check.

Motor car with bone attached and remote ready? Check.

Belt secure with the needed attachment secure? Check.

Mini gum wad? ...yeah, check (he winces at how disgusting that was.)

Pathway prepared to the door to those two annoying mammals? Definitely a check.

Duplicate ready and kept hidden just in case things do go horrendously wrong? Check.

Making sure that stupid train is off the tracks along with ANY other weapons on the diorama room? Check (he does NOT want a repeat of that again. He has a bottle of aspirin, just in case).

...despite his bad feeling about this, the settings for a fire ready for the Neanderthals? ...yeah, check.

The note for Ahkmenrah written? Check.

Ready and secure for the worst-case scenario for a night that **should** go right? ...yeah, check.

Hopefully, things go smoothly in the museum tonight.

* * *

><p>"One last thing, Mister Daley," Naomi then looks concerned as she hands her teacher the black notebook since she was the last of the group to clean up and leave his place, "I thought you should know about this, but that Tablet- It says that the power comes from the moon god Khonsu."<p>

"I've already read it, but it's worth mentioning to me again," Larry keeps that in mind as he looks at the notebooked page where it has the last few inscriptions on it before pocketting it, "I think I caught the moon inscription, but... I think that clarifies it." He nods, "I'll definitely use that as the starting point. If I need more help with the inscriptions, I'll let you know."

"Okay," But he doesn't see her moving a step. Instead, there was a concerned expression on her face as she thinks about something.

(Sometime later in the fast-forward of a week later, this conversation sticks to his mind and it doesn't stop bothering him until he gets it solved.)

"...all right," Larry sighs, sitting down on his seat, "What's wrong?"

Naomi grimaces, "...there's more." She sits at the chair she was at earlier before taking out several sheets of paper, "Porter told me about one of the men he's researching. And I saw his name... I think you should look at this."

* * *

><p><em>Down on my knees, I beg<em>

_You got me begging_

_Begging you for mercy_

_You got me begging..._

* * *

><p>Larry can't help but think (darkly) that he wishes he wasn't confirming his already dreading suspicions. He gives a heavy sigh before facing up at his student- well, at this point, she's the only one that knows <strong>why<strong> he's doing all of this (or at least, has a broad idea. He doesn't tell her about the exhibits coming to life though- which was one thing he's sure nobody should know).

It does make the most amount of sense... which makes this even worse on his end.

"Do me a favor," Larry quietly tells his student, "This stays in the room. Don't tell anyone- not even Porter or James."

Naomi nods, "Got it." Then she pauses, "What about Nicky?"

"I don't want him to know what I'm going to do," Larry places his forehead against his hand, "But know this; don't repeat what I'm about to do- don't be stupidly brave and be a hero like what I'm going to do."

"But your job-"

"I know. I might lose it. Along with the one I have." Then with a strained smile, "Despite the trouble it got you, Porter, and James to get it for me."

"...what are you going to tell Nicky?"

Larry pauses before sighing, closing his eyes, "I think I'll let him know the real reason. If he asks." Then he frowns, "What I'm about to do- tell me, as someone younger than me, am I doing something really stupid?"

"...I don't think it's stupid, just dangerous." she finally responds, "But...as student to teacher, you're one of the best teachers we had." Then she thins her lips, a worried look on her face, "Be careful."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah...<em>

* * *

><p>Those two words will cement him for the rest of his nights to come.<p>

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Just to clear up all of the confusion you all are left with, I'll make this short in summary: Larry gets his students' help and the 'projects' lasts for a miraculous two days before his second day in work.<p>

So, by now, you might have noticed I've left out Rebecca. Don't worry- she'll be appearing soon. Just in a different context and time.

By the way, (and I am not going to kid you), there was an actual Tablet PC design in 2006. It looks bulky though for the time, so I shouldn't be surprised.

Preview of next chapter:

"...I can't believe," Larry mutters before feeling his headache coming up again, "I am going to deal with two little idiots **before** I check up on the mummy."

And then that's when he sees Octavius and Jedediah freeze, hearing Larry mutter the last two words, "...okay, what. That's the **fourth** time I see that reaction when I say that-"

"The fourth time?" The cowboy echoes, clearly in confusion.

The teacher stares, "First one was from Teddy. Second one was when I wrote it out to Sacagawea, Lewis, and Clark. Third one, and I'm not going to kid you, it was from Attila the freaking Hun. They all look pretty terrified- well, the Huns were about to kill me again when Attila said something. Not sure what it is." Then he blinks before hanging his head, knowing that this was the one **thing** all of the exhibits seem terrified about, "Okay. What's going on here? Whenever I mention something in regarding to that mummy in that Egyptian room, you all look like you don't want to meet him."

For once, there was (perhaps) the **most** uncomfortable silence as even the clattering of the dioramas slowly come into a halt, even the Mayans (surprisingly) look a bit terrified.

Then Octavius lets out a heavy grimace before sitting on Larry's hand, testily saying, "You really have no idea what those... guards- if they are to be worthy of being one- did or said about the mummy, do you, my liege?"

"By that," Larry frowns, a feeling telling him where this direction is heading, "You mean Cecil."

This time Jedediah tips his hat, "Yeeeah. That's... the other issue. Those guards are plotting somethin'."

That, Larry notes, was something he has been dreading to hear ever since he's been hired at the museum.


	6. The Second Night Part 1

For the fact that I'm typing this while listening to **Crash Course** series and getting myself refreshed with research for many historical facts, I think I'm doing pretty well...

...maybe? (Scratch that. Maybe not. Same for whatever direction I'm going for this story... GAAHAHAHASDFSDSGHJ.)

Okay, so... more warnings about this than the usual: This is where **some** parts of the story will diverge from the original movie.

That, and yes, I know the Moai head mystery is solved because they used a method to make those statue heads stand up and stay there. Keep in mind the time of this story- this takes place in 2006 (I am still following the story in terms of the time... wise). The discovery was found out in 2012. ...yipes, a 6 year difference.

...that and I also **realized** I had JUST spelled Moai wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Second Night (Larry's Attempt to Control the Chaos) Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Larry was <strong>actually<strong> waiting for the museum to come to life this time as opposed to his first night.

(Let's just say many years of teaching several high school students have already prepared him for imcoming chaos and noises.)

And on cue, he smirks as he takes the controls of the motor car and allow it to approach him... along with an excited Rexy ten seconds later, chasing around the car that has the bone tied on top of it. Larry grins, immediately allowing the car to drive around the area of the main lobby.

"That's it," The teacher grins, "Thaaaat's it. Come on, Rexy, get the bone..."

Rexy lets out a loud roar of excitement as the car speeds up, the bone keeping its shape.

"Yes!" Larry makes a mental note to take the bone out before sunrise- he doesn't want to get on Nanny McPhee's bad side again (yes, he's really calling the curator Nanny McPhee from now on) before allowing the supposed 'smart' feature on the model car to be turned on, "All right- time to check on the other exhibits."

* * *

><p>Obviously, the first thing he manages to do was to grab the wad of unchewed gum that's wrapped in the plastic bag before approaching the Moai head, who he <strong>knows<strong> is about to call out for him for gum.

**"HEY DUM-DUM!"**

"Heya," Larry grins, "So... got few questions before I give you something- who made you guys?"

**"ME DON'T KNOWS WHO MADE ME."**

_...okay, so that's fine._

"Next one, what purpose were you guys made?"

**"ME DON'T KNOW!"**

_...really?_

"So..." The teacher is keeping his temper in tact while trying his best **not** to explode over the 'Dum-Dum' nickname, "You don't know how they got you and your cousins up there either, huh?"

(He'll find out six years later.)

**"NOPE- DUM-DUM'S ASKING TOO MANY THINGS!"**

Larry can feel his eye twitch, but he's trying to keep himself calm...

"Okay! Another thing- Do you know **anything** about the mummy on the second floor?"

**"NOPE! WHERE'S MY GUM-GUM?"**

Once again... really helpful (and once again, Larry's reminded that he **can't** do anything to the Moai head- no matter HOW MUCH THAT HEAD IRKED HIM since it's made out of stone. Thank you, Moai civilization).

"Here you go, one order of gum... gum," Larry grins (well, more like grits his teeth over the fact that he has to toss that damn thing in the stone mouth) before seeing the Easter Island Head chew on the large wad of unchewed gun (he took it out from the plastic bag beforehand).

**"HMMMM ME LIKE GUM-GUM!"** The Easter Island Head is still chewwing as Larry walks out from him, nodding.

"Yeah, keep chewwing on that, immovable stonehead. I wouldn't be surprised if the gum pops in your face," Larry mutters under his breath from earshot (it is true...) before going onto solve problem number two...

* * *

><p>He manages to find Teddy, who was walking while trying to groom his horse. The president grins upon seeing the teacher, "Ah, Lawrence! Prepared yourself for tonight, hm?"<p>

"Eh, yeah," Larry nods with a slight meek grin, "Though I think I've already taken care of the problem with Dexter."

"Ah, that little rascal," Teddy chuckles before gesturing Larry to walk with him- in which the teacher gladly joins him, "He's been the causes of some pranks in the museum, but eventually you'll grow on him."

"...you mean that he **tried** to steal my keys on the first night of my job?" Larry warily stares at the president, who can't help but laugh at that, "On the plus side, I was able to ask for help regarding how to fix that."

Teddy nods, mentally relieved that at least the teacher came prepared for other occasions, "And for the other exhibits?"

"Well-" The teacher pauses, "I've encountered some and honestly, they're pretty nice. I've met some of them last night too. The World War soldiers seem to be really friendly."

"Ah, good, good," Teddy gently pats his horse before mounting on it, as if he's beginning to ride it, "Anything else that's on your mind, Lawrence?"

That makes Larry pause in his steps before glancing at the president, "...yeah, I'm curious about something and I'm hoping to get your input."

"I'm listening."

"I actually want to ask if you know anything about Ahkmenrah." The teacher tentatively glances up at Teddy... before seeing the president stares back at him as if he was insane for even suggesting it.

"...you want to know more about the mummy of Ahkmenrah?" The president asks in slight alarm.

"Well-" Larry frowns, "-Yeah? I told you on the first night that I'm a history teacher."

"...yes, yes," Teddy can't help but force a smile, "I recall that."

The teacher's eyes narrows- a forced smile sometimes mean either the person is telling a very board lie (or statement)... or they're hiding something.

In this case, it's the latter- since this is one of the older exhibits in the museum.

"Teddy," Larry narrows his eyes, "What did Cecil tell you on the night the mummy came here?"

The president shifts in his seat before he lets out a terse sigh, "...To be frank, Lawrence, they really didn't know about the pharaoh on the first couple of nights. But those three guards have placed in the stone slab on the second night. When we asked, they didn't say anything. Yet."

"...before they mentioned about the supposed 'curse'?"

"That, my boy, was something some of the exhibits have heard and told me- as their theories." The president grimances, "I am not one for believing in rumors and prefer to find the truth (_As he was when he was president, Larry notes to himself_). But when I inquired the guards, they didn't say anything- this I found rather unusual... they didn't say anything more except the mummy just... frightens people. And that he was a dangerous person- we shouldn't let him out. At the time, I trusted them- they were the guards."

...so they were the ones who said that? But Ahkmenrah wasn't **that** dangerous when Larry met him!

"...huh," Larry then chews on his lip before frowning, "So, if I was to ask if you know anything about the **Tablet** itself, would you say anything?"

The president doesn't say anything for about a minute as the teacher patiently waits for one. Then finally he speaks, although his tone was a bit more pensive than anything.

"There is one thing that has been ticking in my mind since we all first came to life- the power of the Tablet." Teddy subconsiously places his hand on his chin as if he's thinking about something, "It came at the same time as the pharaoh- which makes me think the power comes from the pharaoh himself."

_Though that's not that I've seen..._ Larry's mind can't help but go back to what his student has said to him earlier that day, but it's a plausible theory. The Ancient Egyptians have worshiped multiple deities in the past- having their power come from them **or** from the gods can't be **that **unusual.

...could it?

"I'm afraid that's it," Teddy lets out a heavy sigh as Larry slowly nods, "My sincere apologizes- I really can't help you on this one."

"So, aside that- Nothing else, huh?" The teacher can't help but wonder if this is some sort of joke- that mummy has been here since 1952. How could they **not** know a thing about the pharaoh himself!?

* * *

><p>"Whoa hoa!" Larry manages to speed through the lions this time around (and not through the damn tree where he knows a certain capuchin is) before slamming the metal doors and locks it shut, "Not this time, fellas!"<p>

The lions growl their displeasure to the night guard, who can't help but grin in relief before checking to see if anything was missing on his belt.

Nope- his maglite and keyloops are still there.

And on that note, he hears a slight displeasure howl from Dexter, who doesn't even look a single bit **happy.**

Larry, on the other hand, just smirks.

"Ha." He lifts up the sets of keys that are attached to the retractable keychain with a smirk, "I **dare **you, Dexter. I **daaaaaare** you."

All he got in turn was Dexter screeching in ire as Larry laughs in triumph, walking off towards the next exhibit to make sure things were in his control.

So far? So good...

* * *

><p>He decides that maybe another group can help him- well, Teddy did give him something to go on: Cecil, Gus, and Reginald were the ones who <strong>told<strong> the museum exhibits that Ahkmenrah was a dangerous person.

...only that was the problem since it's based on their bias and not on what the exhibits were allowed to think.

That, and Teddy knows the Tablet bring everything to life (but that fact was already established since Day One of Larry's night guard work).

Hence his second group... and he's already gotten a spare sketchpad he's managed to grab from the nearest convenience store (the crappy kind- yes, he knows that the paper can tear too easily) along with several black markers since he can't find the keys at all. From that, he's tried **every single** one; that's after he exited the Egyptian room. Hell, even the janitor (who he's asked for help on this occasion) couldn't even unlock it with the set he has!

What **kind **of lock is **THIS!?**

Earlier, he asked James, who did say the exhibit did get opened just to replace some of the items in the satchel; he said it looked like one of the Tubular Keys.

From that, Larry just smacks his head when his student deadpans that **only** McPhee can unlock it thanks to idiotic thefts in the past from other guards in the **daytime.**

(Which reminds the teacher- how **exactly** did that work again and how did they get away with it? Robbing in the daytime is just- no way in hell is that even possible in front of ALL OF THE TOURISTS AND PEOPLE.)

He grins, seeing the three from the trapped exhibit perk up when Larry walks up to them.

He presents the sketchpad- since it's the only possible way he can communicate with them before the request he's asked for when he met up with McPhee before he began his shift (along with the British man saying , "Don't screw this one too, Daley!").

The first page reads: **SO, APPARENTLY, SINCE THIS GLASS IS TOO THICK, THIS IS THE BEST WAY I CAN TALK TO YOU THREE FOR NOW. **

Then he flips to the second page, **I ALSO HAVE NEWS ABOUT IT.**

Immediately, he flips to the third page with his prepared statement: **OKAY, BAD NEWS. SO NO KEYS CAN FIT- THE CURATOR CAN OPEN IT.**

He sees the two explorers look exasperated and throw their arms in defeat while Sacagawea looks slightly crest-fallen. But they look again when Larry taps to ger their attention before going for the next page, **GOOD NEWS. I CAN ASK HIM TO MADE A DOOR TO THE SIDE SINCE... **

Next page, **...HE'S BEEN HAVING ISSUES WITH THE KEY AND LOCK FOR A WHILE WITH OTHER PEOPLE. SO YOU GUYS ARE GOOD.**

That actually made the three exhibits perk up before sighing in relief- wait, was Clark mouthing 'Thank the LORD!' and being relieved?

Larry chuckles, glad to see one problem now solved, "At least you guys have a solution to your needs." Then he flips to an empty page before taking out his marker, opening it before writing out his next question in capital letters. He knows it earns the curiosity of all three of them- the talk is just beginning... well, more like the one sided lifting a sign up as you are trying to make conversation.

Larry sighs tersely (and hoping they have more information than Teddy gave him, that is), writing on the sketchpad before lifting it to the three, **DO YOU THREE KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE MUMMY?**

"...what the?" Clark stares before scoffing. Lewis and Sacagawea stare at the sign as well, "That man must be joking- he must be ludicrous, trying to find more information about that cursed dead pharaoh."

"I don't think he is," Sacagawea sees Larry getting frustrated when she mouths the word 'No' to him. The two explorers look at the Shoshone woman in alarm before paling in realization, "...the one that's up on the Egyptian exhibit."

"Is- this man asking for a death sentence?" Lewis stands before tapping to get Larry's attention, who presents the explanation: **I KNOW ABOUT THE STUPID RULE- MUFFLE THE MUMMY. BUT I DON'T THINK IT MAKES SENSE!**

"Dear God. This man's serious." Lewis mutters, giving a quick glance to Clark, who is shocked.

Larry has written out another explanation, just a bit longer (and smaller since he's writing this in marker)** IT'S JUST HE'S THE PHARAOH AND I NEED MORE INFO ABOUT IT AND WHY YOU ALL ARE FRIGHTENED OF HIM**.

Next page- **WHICH ISN'T POSSIBLE- HE'S NOT WALKING AROUND HERE!**

Another flip- **AND NOT TO MENTION I'M TRYING TO GET THE VERSION FROM ALL OF YOU.**

Then with a beginning to get ire sigh- **ALSO I DON'T WANT TO ASK THOSE THREE GUARDS SINCE THEY'RE THE ONES WHO SET THAT RULE.**

"Wait, what?" The other explorer is surprised as he sees Lewis grab a pen (one of the men left it behind along with a small notepad) before Sacagawea takes out the notepad from her satchel, "What in the world are you... oh, this darned glass."

"Exactly," Lewis quickly writes out his response, "Which is why... I am hoping this-" He rips off a sheet to Sacagawea, who gently takes it, "-should suffice as an appropriate response."

"I hope he knows," The Shoshone woman frowns as she gently taps the glass for Larry's attention before placing the sheet at the glass so the night guard can read it, "He seems to already develop a suspicion about Cecil and his men."

"Oh-" Lewis blinks stopping his writing before groaning, "ARGH! Those blasted old coots! Thank you for remind me about them!"

"...though that's not what you're writing about, is it," Clark deadpans.

"No. And I am refusing to let you write it since your spelling is **horrendous.**"

Sacagawea taps on the glass again before joining the second paper with the first. As the guard is slowly reading it, Lewis manages to finish with the third note before handing it over to the Shoshone- who takes it, shifts the two papers so it's still pressed on her right hand, before allowing the third paper to be placed alongside the two with her left.

In entirety, it reads:

**'Unfortunately, us three (I - Meriwether Lewis, William Clark, and Sacagawea), do not have a single fragment of memories regarding the mummy. But I can offer you this- at past times, there have been brave exhibits (that traveled from various locations as they were placed as temporary exhibits) who tried to ask the guards the same thing or ask about their actions when it came to be more valuable items. What happened to them in end was the guards forced them back into their exhibit rooms and they were forced to be silent. That is all I can say- you should also be wary of them.'**

Larry lets out a silent groan.

Well, at least they gave him another hint: the guards don't want him to interfere on something.

On what, though?

* * *

><p>At least when he checks on the other exhibits to see how they were, it's all okay with the more calmer ones.<p>

He's able to chat up a bit with the Colonials, who agree to make sure and help control the other mammals (along with Dexter and the lions) with the help of the Samurais and Zulus (because obviously he's not trusting the Zulus with the British and elephants); some of the inventors with making sure the lights and glass don't break when looking after the birds (they actually agree with that- much to Larry's surprise since Thomas Edison and Nikola Tesla agree to set aside their mutual differences while the Wright Brothers, Marie Curie, and Alexander Graham Bell agree to subdue those two (Larry's request) and make sure they don't kill each other).

He's asked the Revolutionary War and World War I exhibits to make sure the larger mammals and ocean creatures were fine. For the World War II exhibits, he's asked them for another favor (since they seem to be more prone to understanding chaotic events) and The Eskimos were tasked in keeping the more ferocious animals at bay while checking up on seeing if any animals have escaped.

...and then there was the Neanderthals.

Which Larry was more dreading than ever.

* * *

><p>He barely exits to the main part of the first floor when he hears the loud murderous roar again.<p>

"...dear god whyyyyyyy...?" Larry groans as soon as he sees Attila the Hun and his army see Larry before hearing the loud scream, "I'm really starting to get tired of this."

(He also knew about their extraordinary persistence- they did try to conquer Constantinople... and failed.)

But this time, he's barely made his way towards the other side of the stairs that lead up to the second floor when Attila barges in, glowering at him with another threat-

"Wait- I know," The teacher groans, "Obviously you want to rip me apart."

Attila glares at him, daring him to be cheeky again before grunting something. Larry wasn't sure what it is (it's Hunnic- a possible combo of Turkish, Mongolian, and God knows what else?), but he swears it's on the line of 'Try it again or else.'

That makes the teacher suddenly fear for his life.

"Um-" Larry is inching towards the exit as he fears about being ripped apart... again, "Before we begin the chase- again- whoa, WAIT Do you know **anything** about the mummy over-" He indicates to the general location of the exhibit, "-there?"

That stops the Hunnic leader and army as one of his solders indicate to that area (the Egyptian room) before gesturing to the teacher in a frightened- wait, hold up.

Did they all pale?

And-

-Attila the Hun looks scared!?

Larry stares at the barbarian leader in surprise before opening his mouth and asking if everything was okay-

-when the leader morphs into a menacing expression, shouting a threat at Larry before commanding his men to go after him.

"Okay, not the answer I was looking for...!" The night guard barely manages to escape the Huns (read: he actually sprinted away as the Huns were threatening his life with swords and weapons they drew out) while zooming through other exhibits, who gasp and move out of their way in alarm.

That is, before Teddy manages to interfere again with his horse, scaring the Huns (slightly) before Attila the Hun order the rest of them to back out.

"So, men," Teddy manages to shout, catching the Hun's attention, "Trying to make sure the new guard knows you're **still** threatening him? I will not tolerate another night of telling all of you what would happen if you so try that again- is that clear!"

Larry winces as he hears the president bark that last part. At least it made Attila aware of said threat as the leader nods before glaring at Larry, saying something to the night guard before stalking away, his soldiers in tow. By the time the army left around the corner, Larry heaves a sigh of relief, "Thanks again- I owe you."

"It's really of no problem- though you **should** deal with them," Teddy lets out a dreading sigh, "Those Huns are really more trouble than they are."

"...one of these days, I will, but Teddy," Larry wheezes, looking up at Teddy, "**Why** do they want to tear me apart?"

"It's in their blood," Teddy responds with a smirk, "Though it seems you need to bulk up more, Lawrence!"

"...thanks. Like I really needed to know that," The teacher deadpans (knowing that he really doesn't eat much aside treating Nick once in a while- and yes he knows he's skinny- can anyone **blame** a teacher for being too busy in his mind!?), slightly sagging before staring at the binoculars that Teddy has on his left hand, "...Hey, Teddy."

"Hm?"

"...what were you staring at?"

"Ah- nothing!" The president lets out a grin as he looks away and lifts up the binoculars again, "It's just observing the going abouts of the museum and seeing if everything if sound and-"

"You were checking out the Lewis and Clark room," Larry arches an eyebrow, knowing pretty well the president's direction was aimed at that specific area, "...is it because you're trying to help get them out too?"

"Hm?" The president isn't paying attention, which makes the teacher look at the normally boistrious president in slight confusion, "I'm sorry- I'm a bit occupied right now..." Then he lets out a frustrated sigh at himself, quietly muttering something about 'How do I talk to her...?', which doesn't go past Larry as he does a double-take at the president-

-did he just say **her?**

...which meant-

"...Oh man," Larry doesn't prevent a small grin from forming in his face, "You're checking her out, aren't you?"

Teddy freezes, but he sets down his binoculars to glance at the student, "...I don't understand what you are saying."

Larry can't help but let out a small giggle, earning Teddy's wary stare, "...you're staring at Sacagawea, right?" His theory was confirmed as he sees the president stiffen- before the older man lets out a sigh of slight defeat before giving a small meek smile at the teacher.

"I suppose you caught me," The president lets out an embarrassed chuckle, "...she is a beauty."

"Oh. ...well, if you can get past Lewis and Clark glaring at you just from staring at her," Larry grimaces, "I think I'd had that a few times."

"Ah, I already know," Teddy recalled his first attempt of **trying** to get the Shoshone's attention, "Those two are like her brothers- awfully protective of her. But then again, they have been trapped in there for quite a while." Then he pauses, "Have you tried any keys yet?"

_So you've heard about my attempts before the Huns ran me out of the room?_ Larry grumbles in his mind, recalling that event, "...eh, only the curator has the keys- but he's planning to install in a door soon."

The president's face slightly brightens at the thought of finally meeting the woman he's been admiring from a distance before letting out a sad chuckle, "Though- it might not be the best for a while." That earns the teacher's attention, "How it feels just to have someone that's a bit far from your reach- and when you look at whom you seem as a beautiful or handsome woman and when you just have that courage to talk to her," Teddy then sighs, a thin line underneath his mustache, "...it just fades away. I suppose, as a man to another man, have you had that experience?"

Larry blinks as he can't help but realize it's something... familiar to him.

"No no no- I know how it... well, maybe not on your end, but I know how it feels when someone looks at you from a distance," Larry then pauses, recalling how much attention Erica had to get Larry to look at her, "Erica... well, she did a lot to get my attention."

This time the president smiles, hearing nostalgia come from the teacher, "It seems as if your acting skills didn't impress her."

"No- I was too busy in the books, studying up on whatever I can get my hands on in high school," Larry chuckles, "It got to the point where I skip out on my lunch just so I can go to the library and **read** until lunch ended. Erica noticed and then she began to accompany me- trying to get me to at least eat lunch before class began again so that I'd stay awake. In turn, I'd help her with studies and all... though that was back in high school."

"And where is this- Erica, was it? Is she still with you?" Teddy asks, leaning a bit forward as he sees Larry's expression shift from one of remembrance to one with slight bitterness.

"...she's my ex-wife," The teacher lets out a heavy sigh, "We're both still in contact- we're good friends. It's just... she's met someone that makes her happy." Teddy can hear some sadness in Larry's voice as the teacher looks farther away, "Don's a good man- he cares for her more than what I could give. More than what I can do for her, that is."

"Lawrence," That makes Larry look back up to the president, who gives him an encouraging smile, "You should find someone who makes you really happy. Especially for someone at your age."

"I know but chances of that are... slim," Larry lets out a small chuckle, "...thanks. And maybe- Teddy, maybe you should try talking to Sacagawea. It wouldn't hurt, you know?"

The president nods back before softly indicating to his horse to walk in another direction, "I shall be back to ask about your progress prior to sunrise- an hour or so. Will that be fine?"

"...yeah, but I think I can try it on my own." Larry then pauses, giving a smile to Teddy, "I think I'll try it myself for tonight."

"That's the spirit!" Teddy's grin widens, "I wish you the best of luck tonight!"

(He'll need it.)

Larry chuckles, glad to have some thoughts out of his head before turning around to the direction towards another part of the museum. Then his thoughts go back to... the Huns and their reaction to the mummy (like Teddy earlier along with the trio).

It is really odd-

-this really did solidify how much **fear** the Huns had just from hearing about 'the mummy' or 'the pharaoh'.

Which... really doesn't make sense to Larry.

At all.

* * *

><p>Larry slowly approaches the Neanderthal exhibit before taking out an electronic device that has a spark in it...<p>

_...remind me __**why**__ I am doing this again?_ The teacher mentally kicks himself for even thinking about this-

-this idea about bringing in fire to the cavemen. Even Porter knows whatever he's doing is dangerous... and pretty idiotic. But- well, for one, earlier, he has brought out a fire hydrant in case things do go horrendously wrong and has carefully hidden it so the cavemen don't mess around with it (nearby the exhibit, that it).

He grimaces as he sees the caveman approach him, hollering and making some enthusiastic grunts about fire and more fire and-

"Okay, okay!" Larry just wants this over with before moving on, "I got it- you guys want fire, right?"

He places the electronic spark in the pile of straw, wood, and other slow-burning objects that are sitting on top of a non-flammable stone before pressing on the small button that's on the item (He's sure it has to be rigged so it'll turn off at the right time (twenty seconds) after the fire is reaching at the exact temperature needed).

It instantly develops the fire, which actually didn't spark off the fire alarm (...it really didn't- how?) and it got the Neanderthals really excited as they hoot over their new source of light.

"Okay- look, this is just for a **couple** of minutes!" Larry calls out to the overly excited cavemen before he walks towards the direction of the miniature room, "Just a few minutes- and I'll be back!"

To see that hopefully, they'll be able to subdue that fire (knowing cavemen back then, they should... **should** being the keyword- be smart enough to douse the fire out with a bucket of water that he's placed next to their always used sticks.

Larry can't help but think giving fire to the caveman is such... such a terrible idea to the point where he's thinking something's bound to go wrong with it.

(...it's going to.)

* * *

><p>When he gets to the diorama room, he can't help see a group of cowboys and Chinese workers setting up-<p>

-fireworks?

_I thought I took out all the weapons... ooooh wait, there's fireworks, dynamite... argghh gunpowder! I forgot about that!_ The teacher mentally smacks himself on the head before walking towards the Old West exhibit, his mood already souring as soon as he sees Jedediah commanding them, "Jed!"

Whatever intense thing the Western men were in the middle of stopped and froze as soon as they see Larry with his arms crossed, not looking happy. Jedediah, on the other hand, just grins as he sees the other man, "Heya Gigantor!"

"Gigan-" Larry sputters before frowning, "Okay, I'll ask about why you're calling me that later, but **what the hell** are you guys doing?"

"Eh, trying to make more room for the railroad tracks, ya know... Manifest Destiny." The leader of the cowboy nonchalantly replies as he gestures the men to continue, "So I'm thinkin' that we should do it by blowin' up this part of the area-"

"So you're **trying** to blow up a possible chunk of the Roman exhibit," Larry cross his arms, getting the idea that it **had** to do with their stupid rivalry, "...which is **next** to you guys." Then he glances over to the Roman exhibit, "And lemme guess- you want to do it at the moment they're busy doing something else."

"Yeah...?" The cowboy gives a sheepish grin before hearing a loud shout of ire, forcing the cowboy to turn around and see Octavius and his small legion of soldiers storming up to Larry, "Ah hell- why didya have to say it like that!?"

"Blowing up our exhibit, huh?" Octavius narrows his eyes, crossing his arms as he doesn't sound at all **pleased**, "So, you are willing to take it that far."

"Ha! As if you all can try anything!" Jedediah shouts back to his men, "We need more dynamite-"

"Oh ho ho ho no, you are **not** going to blow up that area," The teacher rolls his eyes, already feeling another headache coming on before stepping in front of the two, "Okay- how about we talk about this like civilized people? Then I can leave the room for the both of you to work things out-"

"As if those buffoons want to listen!" Octavius glares at Jedediah, the Romans rallying behind their leader.

"HA! Ya'll can take your damn togas out of here and let us get back to work!" Jedediah retorts back, causing the other Westerns to rally behind their leader, "And 'sides! We all have the damn room to duke this out-"

"Okay, no way in hell did I agree to that!" Larry stops their talk, "What the hell? I just said that I'm leaving you two guys to use the room for the entire night-"

"Which translates to **us** trying to finally settle the score," Octavius's eyes narrow, "It's about time too- let's let the blades to the talking."

"Ha!" Jedediah takes out his (pretty much useless) guns, "I'm gonna let my Smith and Wesson do my talkin'-"

The teacher groans... again before snapping his fingers in front of the two miniature leaders, who wince at the sharp noise.

"OW!"

"WHAT THE-"

"Quiet," Larry deadpans before glancing over at the other cowboys and Romans who were prepared for... any sort of combat before stiffening when seeing the teacher, "Okay, all of **you.** Unless you want to end up like the Mayans over there-" He gestures to the locked Mayan diorama, who were obviously displeased as there was a small rattling, "I suggest you **all behave** and at least get along-"

"Oh fucking hell no!" Jedediah groans, pointing to Octavius who shoots a withering glare at the teacher, "There's **no way** I'm gonna get along with Toga Boy over there!"

"My apologize," Octavius shouts back, "But there is no way we can get along with these **buffoons!**"

Instead of screaming in frustration, Larry just taps his foot, patiently waiting as he places his hands in his hip before calmly asking, "...okay. Are you guys done complaining about each other?"

(Had this been his students, that was the indicator that they should be wary of their teacher... and that he's pretty pissed off (like a mother- which really doesn't help the imagery a single bit) and that he'll be handing them out for something that'll potentially bomb their grades. But these are the miniatures who have been fighting each other for... what? More than several years? And they aren't his students.)

Some of the people who were more privy to realize why one should never anger a night guard, some of the cowboys and Romans glance nervously at each other, hoping their leaders will get an idea about what's going to happen.

...too bad their leaders were also known to be hotheads.

"No-"

"Good," Larry reaches over and grabs Jedediah by his vest, who begins yelping in fury along with Octavius' cape, who begins to shout and complain about the mistreatment of a general.

"WHAT THE HELL-"

"HOW DARE YOU-"

"Jedediah. Octavius." Larry's slightly angry voice instantly silences them, "I'm going to let you know **something: **You two nearly **costed** me my job this morning."

That stops the two (who Larry unceremoniously drops them on his hand and forces them to land with an 'oof!' before scrambling to get up) as they look at him in alarm.

Then they pale, recalling what Larry told them two nights ago-

_"I am __**so**__ going to kill you two when I come back! Especially __**you, **__Octavius- are you __**trying**__ to make me lose my job on the __**first day!?**__"_

"Oh hell," Jedediah squeaks before feeling dread as the Roman general gulps- "Um- Okay, Gigantor- I swear I can explain about that-"

"You gave him a nickname?" Octavius warily stares at the cowboy, but Jedediah ignores him.

"-Octavius snuck into my exhibit-"

"-Just to have a simple conversation, you imbecile!"

"An- Just **what in blazing hells** did you call **ME!?**"

"Hey, tiny people," Larry stops the two again, "I can remind you about the Mayan exhibit again if you two **don't** shut up." Then he deadpans to Jedediah, "I also took the liberty to take away the train in case something like come up- along with that your guns don't even work." And I actually made sure to hide your weapons. Along with yours, Octavius, so don't even think about fighting tonight!"

"But Gigan-"

"Jedediah, you stupid hothead." Larry glares at the cowboy, his patience really thinning, "There's a **reason** why I'm **about** to make sure you and the Old West exhibit remain **LOCKED** for the rest of the night. Do you **want** to push in that direction?"

The western pales, making a mental note to never- ever (in a million years) to anger the teacher. (He makes good on his word.)

To the Roman, Larry narrows his eyes, "For you- you and your Romans are more trouble than I thought so I'm about to do the same **thing** by locking you guys up-"

"Nope, my liege," Octavius quickly states, trying to prevent himself to get on the teacher's thinning patience line, "We will behave."

"...really," Larry is really not convinced, "Then I suggest you all prove it when I leave the **room.** Otherwise, I think I'll play babysitter and watch over this room **all** tonight- by the way, Jed, thanks for reminding me to take away the gunpowder and other stuff that can make an explosion. And the same for you, Octavius! I think I'll be taking it upon myself to do that **every night** if you two so dare try to continue**-**"

"Fiiiiiine- Fine! I'll... try and the others will... behave**,**" Jedediah grumbles in ire, not happy about the fact that Larry was able to hide their array of weapons or anything that can pose harm to his rival, "But I'm not likin' this!"

"I don't enjoy the thought of a truce tonight, either, my liege," Octavius dryly mutters before heaving a groan, "...all right! Fine- no fighting. ...you've already taken away the most potential weapons from **both** of us."

The teacher heaves a heavy sigh of relief- well, before he shoots a glare at the respectful exhibits, whose response to that was a slight stiffening before sounds of reluctanct grumbling over a truce (for tonight) was inevitable.

Octavius lets out a sighs, shaking his head before muttering, "...though this is the first time someone has taken action from what we were about to do."

"...tch, it's stupid, havin' our guns and all taken away," Jedediah lets out a disgruntled tone before looking back up to Larry, "Though it was **his** idea."

"Hmn."

"...I can't believe," Larry mutters before feeling his headache coming up again, "I am going to deal with two little idiots **before** I check up on the mummy."

And then that's when he sees Octavius and Jedediah freeze, hearing Larry mutter the last two words, "...okay, what. That's the **fourth** time I see that reaction when I say that-"

"The fourth time?" The cowboy echoes, clearly in confusion.

The teacher stares, "First one was from Teddy. Second one was when I wrote it out to Sacagawea, Lewis, and Clark. Third one, and I'm not going to kid you, it was from Attila the freaking Hun. They all look pretty terrified- well, the Huns were about to kill me again when Attila said something. Not sure what it is." Then he blinks before hanging his head, knowing that this was the one **thing** all of the exhibits seem terrified about, "Okay. What's going on here? Whenever I mention something in regarding to that mummy in that Egyptian room, you all look like you don't want to meet him."

For once, there was (perhaps) the **most** uncomfortable silence as even the clattering of the dioramas slowly come into a halt, even the Mayans (surprisingly) look a bit terrified.

Then Octavius lets out a heavy grimace before sitting on Larry's hand, testily saying, "You really have no idea what those... guards- if they are to be worthy of being one- did or said about the mummy, do you, my liege?"

"By that," Larry frowns, a feeling telling him where this direction is heading, "You mean Cecil."

This time Jedediah tips his hat as he also makes himself sit on the teacher's hand, "Yeeeah. That's... the other issue. Those guards are plotting somethin'."

That, Larry notes, was something he has been dreading to hear ever since he's been hired at the museum.

"All right," The teacher props his elbow to make himself a bit more comfortable, "What do both you know?"

Octavius and Jedediah share a glance before the Roman general slowly states, "Those three- they've been locking us up for the past years we're been here. Initially I was here in this room- prior to Jedediah's appearance. Then the Mayans appeared and... as you can imagine, there was massive chaos before the guards resorted to locking us up first."

"And that Tablet-" Jedediah lets out a grimace, "-those guards have been yakkin' about it to no end- about how the power activates only at night and all."

Larry doesn't respond, but he frowns- Naomi has mentioned it ran on the power of the moon.

He makes a small note to ask Ahkmenrah about it.

"It's also worth noting," Octavius continues, narrowing his eyes, "That at one point last night, the guards did mention that if the pharaoh was let out, it will- how can I put it- ruin their plans."

"Their plans being whatever those old coots have been plottin' for a while- they did say last night that they're gonna begin it when you began your first day..." Jedediah frowns, glancing to Larry to see if he reacts.

The teacher just falls deathly silent as he turns a bit pale- in fact, he's deep in thought about something.

Octavius takes a small step to peer and see if the teacher is all right, "...my liege. Is something the matter?"

Larry looks up and for once, the two leaders look concerned.

"...nothing, just thinking," Larry mumbles as he looks away, whispering something to himself, which did catch both leaders' attention, but thanks to how low he's talking to himself and covering his mouth with his left hand, the two leaders can barely catch what Larry is saying.

"...Erm, earth to Gigantor...?" Jedediah peers to try and check if the man is okay, but all he can see is the man closing his eyes, still deep in thought. Then he warily stares at Octavius before muttering, "Um. Okay. How do we get his attention back?"

The Roman general, for once, looks just as lost, "...Um. Perhaps... something that can snap him out of it?"

The Western leader was about to say something when his hand brushes against a small knife- _Maybe that'll catch his attention-_

Then the teacher looks back at the two, his eyes open before Jedediah can even try anything. Octavius has caught what the cowboy was about to do, but he doesn't say a single word (_Wait, he ain't cussing me out?_).

"...Is there anything else?" Larry knows that the belief runs that Ahkmenrah... could possibly curse them if taken out and is responsible for the Tablet's magic (that was Teddy); the guards were more than hell-bent on keeping the pharaoh trapped while they were on duty for **some reason** and any other exhibit that dared to ask were silenced (that was from Sacagawea, Lewis, and Clark); the pharaoh is frightening (...the Huns' reactions); and now?

The last statements from Jedediah and Octavius had confirmed it for him.

_Well, on the plus side,_ Larry grimaces, _At least I might have some backup of evidence in case they deny anything._

'They' meaning...

"Well, that's... all we know," Octavius frowns, "My liege, is everything truly all right?"

"Yeah, yeah," He said it too quickly that makes both miniature people suspicious, "Just... yeah, thanks for those. And no, before you say anything, don't even **dare** trying to bring a war in this room." Larry threatens them, "I've already asked someone to **make** sure no wars are breaking out of here tonight." (By that, he's already asked the entire WWII exhibit to watch over the room- in fact, they've been waiting for Larry to finish).

"...oh freaking hell, are you serious." Jedediah groans, bowing his head as Octavius stares at the teacher in a baffled 'WTF' look, "Seriously Gigantor!? First you take away out weapons and **now** you have to have someone look over us!?"

"Yeah, it's to that point since the first night I have to put up with a train nearly giving me a migraine and then I got into trouble because you imprisoned Octavius." The teacher sighs, not in the mood for hearing the two men protesting as he places them on the base of the bench, "Besides, out of all people, I can't believe you two- two of the greatest leaders I've read about- would even try and judge someone you all can't see since he's been **trapped** there for a while. And by the way- don't call me Gigantor!"

Jedediah and Octavius stop protesting, now surprised to hear the teacher's admission about them as Larry stands up and now to their respectable dioramas-

"All right, Old West and Roman exhibits- keep your words or else-" He gestures to the Mayans, whom most of them were threatening the teacher by lifting their spears, in turn he glares back at them and says, "Forget it! I'm not going to risk being human sacrifice for all of you just for me to release you from being locked up!"

Then he walks off, nodding at the WWII soldiers and workers who then walk inside the diorama room, daring the miniatures to try and begin fighting each other.

* * *

><p>The room fell into the unexpected silence (well, minus the Mayans' disgruntled complaints, that is) that it never had before. Well, not for long time- since Jedediah and Octavius were still speechless.<p>

For once, Jedediah stares at Octavius in alarm before uttering, "...Am I hearing things? Did he just say we were... great leaders?"

"No," The shocked Roman glances back at the cowboy, "I don't think you're the only one."

"...did we also agree on something... for once tonight?"

"We... did," Octavius slowly murmurs before he lets out a sigh, eyeing the WWII exhibits, who were talking while keeping an eye on them, "I think it's for the best for a temporary truce. Only because-"

"Yeah, the damn soldiers Gigantor asked for," Jedediah mutters before sighing, "Tch! And taking away our weapons too- what's next? Taking away our **clothing** and shields?"

Octavius begins laughing at the thought before nodding to the cowboy, "Despite your thinking, Jedediah, I would say that he's right about one thing."

"...and what's that?" The cowboy blinks in slight confusion.

The Roman general smirks, "You are civilized- not just being buffoons, that is."

Jedediah lets out a small groan as he lowers his cowboy hat to cover his redding face, "I swear that's an insult - I'd appreciate that about the 'civilized'. Though tomorrow," His blush is fading a bit, but his ire expression is there, "I-It's war! Ya hear me, Octavius!?"

For once, he was caught off-guard by Octavius letting out another laugh- this time more with delight than with the usual sadistic tone.

"Why do you think I try and pass the time by challenging you most of the time?" Octavius smirks before walking to the slope of the bench and gestures for one of the WWII soldiers to get him from the high area, "Unlike the Mayans, you and your men seem like good people for my people to fight against. And you are a **very** worthy opponent."

That makes the cowboy stop in his step as he sees the Roman general jump to the outstretched hand of the soldier, who escorts him back to the Roman exhibit. Then Jedediah turns around, placing his cowboy hat down to cover the darkening blush over the 'worth opponent comment'.

If this was the Roman's way of complimenting him, Jedediah can't admit to it to anyone else. In fact-

-he was looking forward to talking more with the general on more... friendly terms.

Or better- after their war's done and over with.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>For some... yeah, I'm going to stop chatting and let you all think on that last part for a minute.<p>

Also, Clark **does** misspell mosquitoes as 'Musqutors.' (No joke. Also, Meriwether also does misspell a few things- though to be fair... this is back in the 1800's. Here's the link.)

Preview of next chapter:

"Just... one thing I want to know," Larry quietly asks-

Then suddenly he hears a loud **scream**, which forces Larry to stop his track of thought as panic immediately settles in.

"Shit." He curses to himself before quickly scrambling up, "I don't think that sounds good." Then he turns to the sarcophagus before wincing, "Sorry. I have to go- something's up and I don't think it's a good thing."

Ahkmenrah's eyes glance over at him in concern, "...please be careful."


	7. The Second Night Part 2

So I am very tempted to write a section about the Crusades- in this story, that is (and after Larry's first week as a night guard passes). Any ideas as to how I should try and approach this for this universe? (...and I am going to reference how much an epic fail the Fourth Crusade is (and it is too ridiculous to ignore it. That's an obvious no brainer.)

Also, keep **highly** in mind about how stupidly inaccurate I could be about how cavemen handled fire. There's also some WWII slang (again, how accurate they are are left up to question). Another boring history snippet from Larry's AP World History class-

That, and there's a very **important** spoiler about the Tablet.

Aside that- enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Second Night (Larry's Attempt to Control the Chaos) Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"There are various evidences," Larry presents a part of the powerpoint slideshow for his students to observe as he presents various caves with drawings in it, "That show how similar the Neanderthals are to humans- you can say they are our closest human relatives since they lived in Eurasia around 200,000 to 30,000 years ago. While they are- as we have learned from previous days before- hunters and gatherers, these people are mostly carnivorous and both males and females did hunt and help each other with resources while getting themselves into close contact with the animals they hunted. The most notable examples of that being bison, rhinos, and like we have all thought, mammoths and various other animals we've accustomed ourselves to place them with."<em>

_Next slide, "They are also really good at their craft- making various weapons from stone, bones, and other materials they can utilize for survival- this is still in the Stone Age, by the way. They've also were capable of creating shelters, boats, and sometimes use nature to its advantage- something that some others have begun yet possibly couldn't finish or begin due to the weather and survivalbility."_

_The next slide, "Their skulls- you all should recognize this- were distinctive and have some difference between what we've learned from the earliest humans-" The next slide shows another images next to the Neandrathal skull, "And our human skull today. The Neanderthals have a stronger build- they were more robust. But looking at the previous skulls from history, we can see that the cranium in the Neandrathal skull is getting smaller, along with the entire skull. That, in turn, makes the body a bit shorter, wider, and maybe a bit larger._

_"It's mentioned that they have a a more carnivosous diet- possible due to the strength they had along with their eye sight- along with the technology that's available to them...back then. But they also lacked the knowledge to hunt- but they were still able to gather plants and various other vegetables. Also, keep this in mind- they began to cook their food a bit more in order that will make it paltable- since they can't eat meat raw unless they had relaly strong stomachs-" That causes some of his students grimace at the thought of eating raw meat._

_"And then- the one thing we still debate about when mankind became to be: fire," He presents an image of the fire and the sterotypical imagery for the invention of the fire, "Okay, there are disputed evidences regarding fire and the actual discovery," Larry continues before presenting an image of Prometheus, "How many of you recall the Greek legend on how fire was discovered?" _

_Most of the class raise their hands. _

_"For those of you who might not know or could've learned a different story or myth how fire was created, Promethus was supposedly one of the first humans who stole fire from Zeus, whom in turn punished him by chaining him to the rocks and the vultures feed off of his liver day after day until Hercules freed him." Larry can't help but feel slight sympathy to those who cringe hearing that tale, "Yeah, I know. Goes to show you how interesting and twisted Greek mythology really is."_

_"Kind of like their plays?" One of the students grumbles._

_"...eh, it depends, although I am not keen on another debate with your world literature teacher- is Ms. Winters? ...or Miss Anderson?" _

_"It's Anderson," The student responds before seeing his teacher cringe._

_"Oh... okay, again, I am __**not**__ looking forward to another debate about which playwright is better or worse in Greek literature." Larry shudders- he knew how irate that young lady was when it came to literature- her subject of interest, "Although for the future, do let her know that despite what she says, Euripdes has a much more relevant gateway to the tragedies and was more sympathetic than- okay, I'm stopping that rant."_

_His students let out some laughter- having those two teachers in the room was just fueling for fire; they know how young Larry is along with Myrna Anderson- a teacher around his age. They were also not the friendliest of teachers to be around with._

_"But going back to the discovery of fire- or to put it better, how people manage to contol the usage for it over time-" He clicks to the next slide with some notes in it, seeing the students writing the notes down, "There are evidences of fire started in caves- which does indicate that the Neanderthals might've used the cave for not just shelter because there was for heat usage. They were also using it to cook their food, which also gives a contribution to a change in their diets- allowing them to eat foods that were once indigestable. But, in turn for that, this has actually increased our brain size, shorter digestive tracts, and smaller teeth and jaws._

_"It also changed out behavior- it allowed them to do anything after sunset. It also helps out against predators and various animals that could possibly harm them from the bright light and smoke from the materials used. There are some evidences of fire from wood ashes in caves in Africa, Asia, and Europe along with the remains of the materials used. There were hearths in the caves and the stuff they burned... were pretty minimal. Keep in mind, if you all have a fireplace, thank yourself for having some wood because some of the cavemen were forced to use __**bones**__ as their firewood."_

_He can't help but give a small chuckle, seeing that his students were perking from their previous classes and actually taking notes to make sure they are listening- it was the first few weeks of AP World, after all. They will need all the knowledge they need to get through the rest of the class._

_"So, contrary to lots of beliefs about the Neanderthals, they were actually more sophisticated than that. They might have an idea as to how to use fire, how to take it out, and perhaps know how to control it since its evident they use the fire for heat, light, and cooking devices. Any more questions?"_

* * *

><p>Larry checks back on the cavemen exhibit again (just to be sure) and make sure nothing was burning- well, aside the slightly charred smell from the burning wood.<p>

To his relief, he sees the cavemen talking (in grunts) and telling stories around the fire instead of panicking and being able to run rampant through the museum in a more chaotic term.

That, they were managing to control the fire just fine (despite contrary belief, they were able to find ways to do so).

Good.

* * *

><p>Larry can't help but let a relieved sigh escape him as he approaches the Egyptian room- "Hey, I'm back like I said."<p>

Once he made his presence known... he immediately panic at the moment the Anubis guards tried to stab him only for him to explain that he wasn't doing **anything** bad (and seriously failing at it) before he hears a sharp command from the pharaoh.

"I know," Ahkmenrah nods with a relieved smile before the spears withdraw, allowing Larry to walk in before placing their spears in a pseudo-block to prevent anyone else from coming in the room, "I was waiting."

His bandages were still on him, which makes Larry frown as he slowly walks up the king, "I just realized- you still have these wrapped on you."

"My bandages?" The pharaoh lets out a heavy sigh, "I do not see the point of taking them off every night when I have to place it back on."

"...well, I'm coming in to see you, aren't I? Shouldn't there be some point where you're getting sick of wearing those on?"

"...no?" (In all honesty, Ahkmenrah can't stand the bandages on him. But as a former ruler and one who has the ability to rule the Tablet (or even use it- which, by the way, was still hidden in the sarcophagus and that note- he got it earlier), the pharaoh still has to put up a brave front to deal with it-)

"Still-" Larry frowns, "You should take it off. It's not a good thing to keep yourself wrapped all night, you know? Here- lemme help you take **some** of it off at least."

He doesn't see the pharaoh slightly freeze as Larry gently takes his bandaged right arm before finding the end part and begins to unwrap it, "I mean- I know it's supposedly good for the display, but it's not that good for an actual person to wear. And besides, I thought it suffocates the skin."

He unravels a few feet of the bandages (practice from Nick's injuries and sometimes his own) and manages to wrap the brown fabric (gently as to make sure they don't fall apart in his hands) before allowing it to gently fall on the ground before seeing part of his unraveled body, "Whew! So far, so good- you're not protesting?"

Ahkmenrah slowly nods, "I don't see the point now that you've begun the process of taking out my bandages. But you can continue... if you want." He smiles when he sees the other man grin before working on the other hand.

What the pharaoh is grateful for is the darkly dimmed room since he can feel his face growing red- he can't help but realize how careful Larry is with his unwrapping process... and how much Larry's hands are slightly shaking (he felt it earlier when he feels the man brush his fingers to make sure there weren't any marks left from the tightly wound fabric- wait, they were also a bit cold).

It would be bad when he said that he's been craving for human touches (it's normal for any human to feel that) for a long time- the other man can't help but realize... how **gentle** Larry's hands felt (despite indications of cuts and some callouses) as if he's dealing with someone pretty valuable.

"There," Larry can't help but smile in relief as he begins wrapping back the bandages that were from the pharaoh's left arm before pausing, seeing that he has more left at the neck, chest, torso, and legs, "...ah, well-"

The pharaoh smirks, knowing pretty well why the teacher is hesitant, "I'll go ahead and take care of the rest- you can just wait, if you want."

"A-Ah, right," Larry shakily nods before making his way over to the area where the sarcophagus is there with the stone slab on top. Then he glances up at the Tablet before giving a slight smile, recalling the trouble that he's had to deal with earlier for replacing it with the duplicate.

But- when he actually approached Ahkmenrah earlier- all he can say instead was about how the guy's still in the linens instead of him asking if he got his note?

What the heck's wrong with him? And **why** is his face turning red from the thought of seeing the pharaoh in his actual clothing than wrapped in the linens?

Damn. If only Larry can just calm down.

* * *

><p>It doesn't take long for Ahkmenrah to finish unraveling himself from the bandages, his regal clothing in full (sans headgear) before joining Larry, who was way too deep into his own thoughts as he was thinking about something-<p>

"Hey."

Larry lets out a small yelp, turning around to see Ahkmenrah chuckling, "You get surprised easily."

"Well," Larry heaves as he tries to calm himself down from his surprise, "How do you do... that!? It's like you're an Egyptian ninja or something! Which seriously doesn't exist... sorry, rambling again," The teacher lets out a shaky grin.

The pharaoh just blinks in confusion before letting out a small chuckle, taking his place on the ledge by sitting down on it, "Come- I can imagine your night is going well so far."

"...you can hear it going well?" Larry asks in slight confusion.

Ahkmenrah gestures to his guards, who still don't move, "They let me know what's going on. It seems as if you've been creative in whatever you did to calm some of the museum down."

The teacher blushes lightly before giving a small laugh without of stress, "So- what have you learned from your guards?"

"That you've found a way to get that Tyrannosaurus Rex occupied without your constant presence, you've tried to open the exhibit for those two explorers and Shoshone, you've recruited a couple more exhibits to try and subdue most of the chaotic parts. You've also-" He glances down at the belt with the new attachments, "-found a way to get past that blasted creature Dexter and past the lions without much trouble."

Larry is shocked, but he allows the pharaoh to continue, "That you've also eluded the Huns- they do have a reason for their behavior, you know."

"Still," Larry groans, "This is... Attila the Hun. Argh, what the heck did I do just to anger him?"

Ahkmenrah lets out a sympathetic smile as he gently pats the teacher on the back, "If you want, I can help you deal with them."

"...how though?"

"Just- I have my methods," The pharaoh glances to Larry, whose face is a bit pink (that hand is still there at his back, "You've managed to converse with the president- Theodore Roosevelt for quite a bit..." He trails off before letting out a terse sigh, "...forgive me. It's just that he was one of the few who-"

Larry knows what Ahkmenrah was going to say, so he just settles for, "He's a stubborn guy- I can talk to him about meeting you... that is, if you are comfortable with it."

The Egyptian stiffens before letting out a soft sigh, "I... I suppose. But not now." He feels a hand gently brush up against his, causing him to look at him in surprise. Larry isn't looking at him, but at the ceiling.

"I know. Let me know," He then gives a reassuring smile, "And maybe I'll help you get to know the others better. I'll help- it's just maybe they'll be different than what I have learned- and taught."

Ahkmenrah gives a small smile, "It also seems as if you've also been occupied trying to make sure those two- Jedediah and Octavius- was it?" He chuckles as he sees Larry's face morph from reassurance to annoyance, "I take it things went well over there."

"If I had to recruit the entire World War II exhibit to make sure they all remain still for the night, then what does this say about me?" Larry groans, "I think those two have more issues than I might've realized."

"It could be their way to pass time," Ahkmenrah responds, "The Roman was there first, from what I understand. Then the Western and the Mayans- their entrance must have sparked a territorial war."

"...maybe- wait, you **knew** about that?"

Ahkmenrah responds with an amused chuckle that accompanies with a knowing smirk that makes Larry wonder **just how much do these stone guards know!?**

"...how the hell is this comforting?" The teacher groans out loud, "You seem to know more about this museum than I do! Not to mention... well, it seems as if you knew what I'm talking about from the terminology for the history."

"I have learned some parts when I was in Cambridge-" The pharaoh then pauses before a look of slight dissonance flits his face, "-though to be honest, I have lived through the more tumultuous parts when I've seen changes in the place I used to call home."

Larry was about to ask when he pauses, recalling that Egypt has been the target of some (if not most) conquests, imperialism, and some other civil wars that have torn apart in Africa. Then he sighs, a gloom thought in his mind, "Gah. Well- most nations have been taken apart or formed or... let's just say many things weren't kind to most of the empires back then."

"The imperialism of the nation I was presented at," Ahkmenrah bitterly murmurs, "...on the side in which I have benefitted from coming to life every night, at least it makes me understand the English language and learned what has happened to the rest of the world."

The teacher can't say anything, but feel really sorry for the Egyptian. His kingdom fell apart at the hands of the Romans and they've been a subject for many resources, war, and other reasons that were political or more ridiculous reasons.

"I've been trapped in the sarcophagus for a long time," Ahkmenrah quietly comments before glancing at the teacher, "The guards were more than generous to let me know about the current events when I have not known about what happens on the outside- they've also aided me in guarding the Tablet from those who dare rob it. It's just..." He closes his eyes, feeling frustration seeping inside him, "...it's unusual- feeling all of the differences in time."

He looks up, his eyes slighty surprised as Larry gently loops his arm around the pharaoh's shoulders before giving him a light side hug (except the fact that the teacher wasn't facing him and his face is slightly red, even though his expression is that of worry and sympathetic, which had this been someone else, Ahkmenrah would've brushed it off. But from Larry, it seems- different).

Larry lets out a sigh, comforting the poor guy, "...at least you're out now." Then he lets out a small chuckle, "I am **not** going to let you back in there- I'm not **that** stupid."

"But your curator..."

"Oh, Nanny McPhee? I think he could care less about it- I asked if there were any pins that can fit through that glass case. He gave me the ones they all have-" Those were stashed in his bag, "-buuuuuuut I don't plan to use them except for using them as substitutes for someone at my home."

"So-" Ahkmenrah was shocked before he glances at the glasspin, "The ones in there- what happened to the pins?"

Larry places his hand in his pocket before he presents the pins that he's taken out from the first day. He places them on the ground near his foot before breaking the fragile rusty pins. That makes Ahkmenrah glance at the teacher before seeing Larry give a heave of relief.

"Those things have been poking at me for a while," Larry responds, "And they were rusting."

The pharaoh lets out a small smile, at last glad that he can freely move out from the sarcophagus-

-though the stone slab will have to come into question later on.

* * *

><p>It turned out that Larry really was more comfortable talking to the pharaoh about history and teaching- it was in his line of expertise, after all. In a way, it got the pharaoh to open up about what he has learned while he was at Cambridge (in either Larry confirmed or disproved what the time he's living today have found and learned in his studies, which makes Ahkmenrah fascinated as to what other knowledge vats Larry knew about and studied).<p>

But he asks about the Tablet, that's when Larry takes the one down and presents it to the pharaoh and explains to him about creating a duplicate.

This doesn't cross through the pharaoh as easily as Larry thought.

"Why did you make a Tablet duplicate?" Ahkmenrah asks in slight confusion, running his fingers through the obvious fake Tablet, "Isn't the one I have good enough to handle?"

"Trust me," Larry thins his lips, "There are some robberies in museum that aren't just limited to robbing paintings. I thought that maybe having this one replace the actual one can help- you know? For protection purpose."

Ahkmenrah was about to say something when he sees Larry fish out the real one from the slightly open sarcophagus (the one wrapped in a very dark cloth, that is) before presenting it to the pharaoh, "One of my students had to make it for me since... well, my artistic license is pretty limited and I didn't know what materials were sturdy enough to make the duplicate resemble the real Tablet. But-" He turns the fake one over to the other side, "Can you see anything that can be different than the one you know?"

"Aside the slight grainy texture," The pharaoh spots the lightly painted sentence before chuckling, "...ah, it's cleverly hidden. Your students did a good job duplicating this- despite there are some adjustments that could've been done so it would be more indistinguishable from the real one. But just one would be good enough." He gently takes the real one as he hands Larry the fake one back before studying it.

"But what point is there for the duplicate to be there?" Larry asks, arching an eyebrow, "I think it's necessary- who knows how many people want the Tablet?"

Ahkmenrah was about to say something in protest to that when he sees the validity in Larry's plan- there have been stories about how tomb robbers go to the tombs of the rulers before him, after him, and looting was common in his country. (For him, though, whoever **dared** trespassed his temple were met with a horrendous end from the hands of the stone guards.)

"...huh," Ahkmenrah murmurs before handing back the fake Tablet to Larry before he nods, "I... see. Though how much of the Tablet have you... studied?"

"Not much, but now that I'm here-" Larry then pauses, "Just wondering. Do you know anything about the guards who were here before?"

"Except for the fact that they were the ones who spread that story about a curse that would be released upon my freedom?" Ahkmenrah chuckles in amusement at Larry's slight exasperation, "...I'm merely joking. But that is all that I know about them- they have been guarding the museum for a while. Is there a reason why you are asking about this?"

The teacher pauses before chewwing on his bottom lip in thought, "I... see. No, just wondering, that's all."

He doesn't see Ahkmenrah's eyes flash in question over the teacher's inquiry, but chose not to ask about it.

Instead the teacher glances at the Egyptian, inquiry still on his face.

"Just... one thing I want to know," Larry quietly asks-

Then suddenly he hears a loud **scream**, which forces Larry to stop his track of thought as panic immediately settles in.

"Shit." He curses to himself before quickly scrambling up, "I don't think that sounds good." Then he turns to the sarcophagus before wincing, "Sorry. I have to go- something's up and I don't think it's a good thing."

Ahkmenrah's eyes glance over at him in concern, "...please be careful."

"I'll try," Larry grimaces, "Hopefully, it's not the Huns."

The teacher runs out of the room, this time the bad feeling in his mind is growing by the seconds as he runs out to see what the heck just happened.

* * *

><p>Ahkmenrah narrows his eyes, hearing more noises before grimacing, looking back up at the Anubis guards, "...find out what's going on."<p>

The statue guards stonily nods, being the eyes for the pharaoh while he just listens. Closing his eyes before glancing back down at the real Tablet, he runs his fingers through the gold, which feels cold in his touch.

He knows what to do if he decides to finally harness the power of the Tablet- his father and mother taught him the spells to the Tablet prior to him being pharaoh. The priests were more than capable to help him knowing the hidden power, to tap into its full potential if so absolutely necessary. Even they said the God Khonsu should be able to aid them- he still recalls the conditions to the Tablet his father and the head priests have told him when he recieved the powerful item-

-that is, when his older brother wasn't there. He was in exile at the time- his father made him when there was an assassination attempt (from his brother) gone wrong and targeted his father **instead**.

Now there was a chance that Kahmunrah has known about the Tablet- though his mother did place in something similar to what Larry did: creating a fake one for his brother to handle while Ahkmenrah guards the real one.

_It's no wonder Larry's able to help me for this,_ Ahkmenrah's eyes narrow as he spies the dark cloth where it was wrapped in. Then he looks outside, still standing before a testy sigh escapes him.

He purposely leaves out how much he's been tempted to venture outside- how glorious the world must feel now as opposed to the wars and harsh sand that can scratch one's skin from the winds. But the fear of any opinion about him cements him here-

-though Larry seems to treat him differently. His opinion of the pharaoh isn't that of negative or criticizing him. Rather, he's the first one to talk to the pharaoh and didn't fear him or judge him (though he was still taken with surprise that he was the pharaoh). (Strangely) it comforts the former ruler to think someone will think humbly of him as another person. And yet, he's noticed about how much risk Larry puts himself in... without thinking about his safety, his life in the process.

That will be something Ahkmenrah will have to address the teacher (one day, that is).

He's not sure when the rumors will die down- or how long it will take before the exhibit will see him for the pharaoh instead of a scourge of the museum.

But when that day comes-

_"I'm going to get you out of there," Larry pauses, "And I'll show them that you're not cursing them or... anything to them."_

Ahkmenrah looks back at the entrance to the door, tightly clutching onto the Tablet.

_...be careful, Larry,_ The pharaoh closes his eyes, wanting to help out if only he can be free from his fears, _Otherwise, I don't know how much I can do in the current state I am in._

* * *

><p>Larry <strong>knew<strong> where that screaming came from- the Neanderthal exhibit.

And obviously from the slight burning smell, it **really** doesn't bode well- at all.

Which is why he's dashing over like a madman as soon as he sees one of the caveman screaming in scorching pain, fires licking over his fur clothing as his fellow men try to take it out by their hands.

"Shit," Larry pales before grabbing the fire hydrant, "Move!" He yells at the other three, who manage to grunt before moving out of the way just in time for Larry to activate the hydrant and spray it all over the burning caveman. It wasn't unitl he sees all traces of the flames gone from the Neanderthal's clothing that he notices that the fire is still going-

-his patience finally boiling to seething fury, Larry grabs the emergency bucket of water and flat-out dumps the campfire before hearing a small spark of something electronically dying-

-oh yeah. The mini-fire starter.

Well. At least nobody's going to use it anymore since it's soaked in water.

"...whew," Larry quietly mutters in relief-

-before glaring at the four cavemen, who look like they were guilty of... something.

"What... happened?" He asks slowly, "That caused one of your men to be set of **fire?**"

One of the braver ones manage to gesture out what happened and from this is what Larry understood: while they were in the middle of telling a story of some sort, one of the cavemen wants to eat a meat dinner he has in his knapsack (again, one for the Neandrathals), but he had more difficulty reaching to grab a stick that was really close (and by that, it was near the fire). Then he was reaching it when a lick of the fire catches his fur clothing-

-and hence the setting on fire dilemma.

Larry doesn't look a single bit **happy **about it**.**

"Gah! You see-" He fumes, glaring at the other cavemen in anger, "**THIS** is why I didn't want to bring FIRE in here! I knew something like this was going to happen- but no, you just had ASK for it!"

The cavemen ceases all forms of panic as they glance at the teacher- in a mix of fright and now- regret and understanding. The one caveman that's covered in the foam, on the other hand, just looks a bit miffed.

"...sorry," Larry quietly sighs, exhaustively placing the empty bucket before placing his hand over his forehead, "I need a minute- I'll be back to clean this. Just- stay there, okay?"

He walks off, feeling a horrendous headache coming on. What he doesn't see is one of the cavemen sneaking off (the one with the foam all over him) to find something else to do...

* * *

><p>"'Some people are born for greatness-' Great men can- yeah, right! What great man abandons his area and <strong>makes <strong>a caveman set himself on **fire!?** Apparently, I DO!" Larry was about to seethe and rant off when he checks the time, "The... oh no. It's almost five in the morning-"

He freezes when he sees the Moai head covered in the **bubble gum** that he gave the Easter Island head before, "...oh my fucking God."

**"HEY DUM-DUM! ME STUCK IN GUM-GUM!"**

Larry just hangs his head- okay, first thing was the caveman was set on fire thanks to his stupidity (a bit of it). And now there's a sticky mess he has to clean up!

"What's next?" Larry witheringly asks, "The car going haywire?"

Cuing on mark, he sees the RC Car, going around in a circle with a **very** displeased Rexy, who is **very** tempted to bite the car.

"...I hate myself," Larry groans, wanting to smack his head against the wall, "How the hell do I calm all of these down before sunrise!?"

"Mister Larry!"

He blinks, looking to see an Eskimo girl running up to him before he recognizes her- she was one of the Eskimo exhibit who he's asked to help watch over some of the mammals...

"Is something up?" He quietly asks, wanting this night to be done and over with-

"My father and mother calmed the bears down," She explains before grabbing his hand, "The others have some things to report to you, so they asked me to find you."

"...huh?"

Report? What's going on?

A reluctant Larry manages to follow the Inuit girl, who is still insisting on her grabbing his hand and making their way towards the main lobby of the exhibit.

There stood some of the representatives of the previous exhibits he's asked for help much earlier. The stunned teacher blinks owlishly before asking, "What... what's up?"

"Well, good sir," One of the American Revolutionary soldiers swings his gun, earning a glare from the WWI soldier, "Perhaps it's about time we begin aiding you since you are the only one sane enough to take this on."

That is before he hears one of the WWI nurses reassure him that they'll be there to help- even if some of the more senior exhibits don't even enjoy the task for a couple of nights. They've seen it- and they know what to do in some situations like these

Larry gives a small smile and a thanks of reassurance for it. He makes a mental note to thank them- big time. He knows what impact a small gesture can do for others.

The teacher lets out a soft, exhausted laugh before nodding at some of the exhibits who were now waiting for Larry to tell them what to do prior to the daylight.

"Let's begin cleaning up," Larry quietly nods, "Can anyone help me find the janitor's closet though? This is still- technically my second night here..."

Now he knows why Teddy said the first night was the last time he'll help subdue the chaos by himself-

-it's a bit too much for someone (no matter how important he was before) to take care of.

* * *

><p>What Larry was grateful for was the exhibits he's asked for assistance earlier actually did help him clean up- mostly because they realized how little trouble he wants to be in (do rumors in the museum really travel <strong>that<strong> fast?) after McPhee called him out about Jedediah and Octavius.

"Just wondering," The teacher asks while cleaning up the mess the animals made- well, to be more specific, the chimpanzees along with the colonial exhibit (who have already gotten used to the more labor-intensive parts of the museum since they were more experience in that), "Do you **all** hear everything that goes on during the day?"

"Well, we do," The WWI nurse shrugs, "But it sometimes doesn't affect us." Then she smiles, "Perhaps a bit of gossip will amuse us from time to time."

That really doesn't help Larry's situation, now does it?

The inventors were replacing some of the burned out light fixtures (but not without the typical bickering about what type of light it is- thankfully the Vikings were able to silence any more arguments amongst the inventors (Larry was pretty sure the threats about using their weapons was the most effective ways) since they held onto the tall ladders.

The Samurais and Zulus were done with calming the lions down (as to how, the Zulus just showed Larry a leopard's skin and that was that). The others took care of the more unknown parts to helping Larry lock up the theatre and making sure nobody was trapped in there along with the planetarium (and other galleries that no other exhibits dared to venture into). The Eskimos did a pretty good job taming the bears- in fact, he did a double-take when one of the Eskimos was gently patting and treating the bear like an actual pet.

As for the troublesome Civil War men (Larry didn't even bother trying since he knows despite his persistences, they'll still try to fight against each other), a fellow Russian cossak and his other European soldiers have managed to subdue them.

Though this meant that Larry has to brush up on how to break apart a war every night (since he feels really bad for the others who are helping him).

The WWII soldiers, though...

"Well..." One of the the soldiers can't help but admit when he and his comrades return to their post, "They didn't get into a fight. Perhaps some verbal warfare here and there, but in the end, when Rosie there-" The woman in the blue overalls nod with a smirk, "-grabbed her wrench, those blabbering cowboys and Romans snapped their mouths shut and got back to what they were doing. It wasn't a T.S., that's for sure."

Larry sighs in the utmost relief, "Thank... you guys so much for watching over them."

"Eh, maybe we should thank you, boudoir commando," The general grins, "We're just carrier pigeons. And besides, you're not a bad guard. ...maybe a bit rough on the edges."

The teacher chuckles, "So, I'm not such a Big Wheel?"

That causes the WWII soldiers to be surprised before letting out a laugh- the woman technician included.

"You kidding me?" The female technician chuckles, "You're more than that! Those three guys- yeah, they were from our time too- but they act bog-pockets and pretty much just didn't let us do anything."

"In fact," Larry turns around to see the other exhibits around him before he sees the rest of them relieved and seeing one of the natives approach them, "We thank you for allowing us to do something."

The teacher blinks in surprise before he lets out a heave of relief- "So you all were pretty much- you all couldn't do anything?"

_"No, non abbiamo,"_ Christopher Colombus nods (Larry knew he'd placed him to keep in watch over the more dangerous mammals along with keeping the soldiers in line- and he **finally** remembered his name!), _"E per averci permesso di fare la nostra parte, ti ringraziamo."_

Larry had a slight smidge as to what the explorer said before grinning, "...you guys are awesome. Though I swear- I owe you guys a lot."

The exhibits were actually just happy that someone's there to keep an eye on the museum in cased **anything** went horrendously wrong.

* * *

><p>Actually, he can't help but mentally (and praise God for once) when the natives offer to help Larry clean up the popped bubble gum from the Moai head and make it lok spotless (so there are no more traces of gum on there).<p>

"**THANK YOU DUM-DUM!"** The Easter Island head calls out behind Larry as he rushes to make sure the diorama room was still spotless as ever-

-it was. And he'd entered in there for a brief second (which did catch Jedediah and Octavius' attention when they saw Larry's slightly relieved expression).

Lewis, Clark, and Sacagawea were also surprised to see Larry heave a sigh of relief as there was nothing wrong in the room.

Though when Teddy comes by after relieving Rexy and placing his bone back from the strange car, he can't help but chuckle at seeing Larry passing by, running to make sure things were calm and quiet prior to the remaining hour from sunrise. For once, he feels so proud of seeing Lawrence in action.

Now the kid's learning.

* * *

><p>"The elephants- all set!" The British calls out before pausing, "Want us to return to our exhibits this time, sir?"<p>

Larry nods, "And make sure you don't look like you're about to shoot at any of the natives. Got it?"

The men nod before the commander gives his order to go back up their exhibit until daybreak.

Larry sighs in relief before glancing over to the lions... though-

He was shocked when even the wildest of mammals- the lions, out of all things- actually responded to the night guard with calm and a sense of ease when checks on them.

Dexter- on the other hand... well, one thing that he can count on as a blessing is that one of the lionnesses were watching over the capuchins just so they won't cause trouble.

"...guess you guys aren't that bad after all," he murmurs before glancing up to a pouting Dexter. He exhaustively lets out a groan before grumbling, "...okay, look, Dexter. I know I've been terrible to you- I mean you took my **keys** on the first night!"

The capuchin lets out a displease screech before seeing Larry toss something-

-it was a package of dates.

The monkey glances up at the teacher before seeing his friends conviene, all curious to see what its leader have.

"This is just for tonight," Larry calls out to the capuchin- the lions were already content with some meat jerky another exhibit has handed them earlier, "Though if you behave, I'll give more to you and your friends later!"

Dexter manages to give a grin as the teacher leaves.

(Though that good behavior thing didn't last- in fact for the next night...)

* * *

><p>It was almost five-thirty when Larry does his final round in the museum- prior to checking the last exhibit that he's planning to clean (the caveman exhibit since he doused the area with the foam from the fire hydrant) before McPhee shows up. He decides to let Ahkmenrah know what's happened; he's letting Teddy by himself since the guy doesn't really want to be bothered after the teacher bugged him about watching over Sacagawea.<p>

The pharaoh perks up when Larry walks through the door.

"Larry..." He stops when he sees the teacher's exhausted and stressed expression before a concerned feeling reaches Ahkmenrah, "By Ra, are you all right?"

"...try to define that when I had to clean up that Moai head from the gum I gave him- plus dousing the fire from the cavemen exhibit and trying to fix." The teacher groans, "Now I'm debating whether or not **locking** those cavemen is such a good idea."

"Perhaps," Ahkmenrah slowly murmurs before glancing over at the duplicate (that's now back up at the wall), "I placed it back, in case you want to know." He sees Larry's slight confusion, "The dupicate. The real one's wrapped-" He holds onto the dark fabric-wrapped Tablet (the real one) "-though I still don't understand as to why... I trust you hold on to the Tablet and hide it."

Larry nods, "I will. Just... leave it out for me like you did for the note, okay?"

The pharaoh looks surprised before nodding, a genuine smile slowly making its way to his face. The teacher nods before turning around and making his last round-

"Larry."

He turns around to see the pharaoh looking **really** concerned, his dark eyes shadowing in worry.

"Please. Be careful. I don't want you harmed or anything of the sort."

Larry nods back, "I will. Don't worry about me- okay?"

Then he runs out, missing Ahkmenrah gripping his fist and closing his eyes, trying his best not to curse at himself (for not being there when he should be...).

* * *

><p>Larry was nearly ragged as he reaches to check the Neandrathal exhibit one last time- the final part before he can call it a day and wait for sunrise to show up before working on cleaning the exhibit.<p>

He heaves as he looks up to see the other cavemen looking concerned at him- the fire soot is still there- the foam still needs to be cleaned up, he counts three cavemen-

He stills as he quickly looks up, a dreading feeling creeping up in his chest as he recounts the amount of cavemen present.

Wait.

There are supposed to be **four**.

Something was missing from that exhibit-

Larry freezes, counting the cavemen again before realizing that **one** of them has escaped.

"Oh no." He whispers before recalling that the lone caveman with the **foam** all over him-

The guard makes a mad sprint towards the main entrance, hoping to GOD that one caveman isn't there where he thinks it was-

* * *

><p>The sky is being painted in a light pink hue when Larry sprints towards the exit to see the door just shutting.<p>

He pales, realizing that prior to having all of the other exhibits helping him, he had just unlocked **ONE **of the doors.

"Shit!" He curses to himself as he dashes out to the door, just in time to see one of the cavemen, who actually looks happy to see the sky, the streets, the trees that were planted, the cars surrounding it-

"HEY!" He calls out to the caveman, who turns around to look at him, alarmed before running the steps to try and grab him, "No no nonono, you can't be here, the sun-"

The caveman doesn't move, instead, he looks up at the sky and begins shouting in delight at seeing the sun-

-before the caveman pales as soon as he feels his entire body feeling light.

The teacher freezes, a few steps away from grabbing the caveman as before his eyes, he sees the exhibit turn into dust.

Larry pales, frozen in the spot where the neandrathal was standing before he disintregrated. All there remains was a pile of pale-colored dust (ashes, to be more exact) before it blew away in the wind that followed.

"...fuck." The teacher mutters to himself in horror.

How's he supposed to explain one missing caveman to McPhee?

* * *

><p>"What the <strong>HELL<strong> do you mean you don't know where it is!?"

Larry grimaces, having a mentally thought that he **knew** this moment was going to happen.

McPhee was not happy at the two things inside the caveman exhibit: one, a pile of foam that was standing in the center (that... well, okay, Larry takes the blame for not trusting how **stupid** that idea was to begin with and when he just got back in, the curator was already there); two-

-the caveman that disintergrated into dust.

_...well, shit,_ Larry now wants to tell the curator about the museum coming to life, but he can't. For many reasons and one of them being he really wants the curator to shut up at least.

"...yeah, it's just..." The teacher thins his mouth before letting out a terse sigh, "...okay, I honestly really don't know what else to say." _Except that a caveman decides to run out to the damned SUN!?_

McPhee looks like he's about to lose any more patience before closing his eyes, "Daley. Two nights ago it was the miniatures. This time, it's a **missing** caveman. You should be **glad** it's a rennovation day today- otherwise, it wouldn't be **pretty.**"

Larry heaves a slight sigh of... not a relief, but of dread, "...this is my second strike now?"

"...Yes. Second strike."

"I know," Larry grimaces, "...anything else happens and I'm out?"

"You seem to know this a bit too well," The curator dryly responds, warily staring at the teacher, "But yes. But **ONLY** because I'm allowing one more chance- understood?"

The teacher nods, feeling even more stress on his brain.

* * *

><p>"So..."<p>

Larry finds himself sitting in the room again- the Egyptian room. And this time, he feels a bit heavy from the talk with McPhee. He's holding onto the wrapped Tablet in his arms, for once, feeling more heavy than usual, "...a caveman escaped. And he turned into dust." He knows he's a bit stupid at the moment, wanting to talk to the pharaoh (who he knows is sleeping by now in- well, god knows where at this point- inside the sarcophagus? Hiding in the room?), "...and tomorrow's my last night to make it all up- to make sure nothing goes wrong." This time, he feels really bitter, "...I hate this. So much. I want to do everything right and I thought I was- but then things just... got out of hand. This really... honestly... sucks."

He then feels a bit of regret- maybe the pharaoh shouldn't have to be saddled with Larry's concerns. The poor king did have to go through being trapped for more than fifty years.

"I have to make sure," He then pauses, "Nothing gets broken. Or anything runs out... or anything that'll cost me this- well, this valuable job. I mean- I can't... argh... I hate what limits I have!"

He falls silent for a bit before letting out an exhausted sigh, "...Sorry for ranting- I really think you should... I'm really going to hate suggesting this. But you do have to come out and find a way to help me subdue this chaos. Please. I just need your help so bad. There's this... quote Teddy keeps repeating about the greatness- that _Twelfth Night_ one- I'm not... I'm not the person who's born with that... greatness- I was never to be fit a leader. I mean, I can guide students to a direction in school, I can help people out, but there's a limit as to how much I can **really** do as a person.

"All my life- I thought I knew where my life was heading, but... things change for me. I'm about to be reduced to probably one class at the rate I'm heading with the school- I was already knocked back to begin with. And I've been taking on several jobs to the point where I'm not sure where I'm heading if... I lose another one on top of that."

He lets out another sigh, hugging onto the Tablet as if it's the one thing he'll ever have as a security belt. It's the one thing bringing so much life, yet so much chaos, to the museum.

"...I'm sorry. ...sorry for the rant, Ahkmenrah," Larry quietly murmurs, "It's just- I really don't have anyone to talk to about it when I get home." And adding with a bitter scoff, "...maybe I'm like you. A bit. Just... maybe a bit more jaded in a different way."

He stands up, "I'll just place this somewhere and be on my way."

_Now I'm __**praying**__ nothing screws up._

* * *

><p>Which really wasn't much for an opinion until Larry opens his locker-<p>

-and sees something glinting in there with the obvious black bag.

"...the hell's this?" He slowly murmurs before zipping it open- and paling at the sight of **gold** in the bag.

Which is obviously **not** his- but the property of the museum.

He quickly zips it up before taking out another item from his own bag- the laptop he's placed on sleep for a while. Clicking open the program after allowing the laptop to reboot, Larry scans through the videos on the screen before pushing the rewind feature-

-he stops at a certain mark, dated the day Larry has off when his camera caught something.

It was at the jewelry exhibit.

He presses play before watching the footages...

...his eyes widen before pushing on the rewind again, rewatching it.

It wasn't just to that **one** exhibit-

-it was to that general **area.**

He narrows his eyes, rewatching the footages over and over again before gritting his teeth in a spark of silent fury.

_...fuck._

Larry can't help but recall the conversation he had with Naomi just fourteen hours ago before leaving for his second night on the job, the talks with the exhibits... which is now beginning to haunt him.

_I can't believe I am saying this,_ The teacher grimly thinks, _But... I knew something like this was going to happen._

* * *

><p>He takes Nick to the museum first thing after Don drops him off and places his luggage in his bedroom (Larry honestly got some sleep- but when he wakes up, it's one in the afternoon and his mind isn't ceasing in his worries- in fact, he's more worried than ever after saving the evidence on his flashdrive).<p>

Well, not just because he promised, but it was for another matter.

By the time he escorts his son to the break room, Nick was already worried about the behavior his father is presenting.

Nick frowns, looking at his father, "...Dad? Is everything okay?"

The teacher blinks before letting a small forced laugh escape from him, "I... yeah- everything's okay."

There was a slight silence, then Nick says, "Dad. I've known you- you're **not** okay. Even when you were with Mom, you had that look on your face."

Larry grips the edge of his desk before letting out a terse sigh, "...Maybe. I don't know. This is bad."

His son looks at him in confusion before something clicks in his mind.

"Dad," Nick's frown intensifies, "...are you getting fired?"

This time, he sees his father looking at him in slight fear-

-before a defeated look replaces it, allowing the teacher to let out an exhaustive sigh as he slumps back on the chair.

Damn. He knows that he's taught Nick to be a smart kid- someone who should be helping others like Larry did to people he knew.

"...no, I don't know. But-" Larry sighs, "-this job... it's something I've really wanted to do, it was something that I know you and I enjoy a lot and... argh, **why** is this happening to me!?" The last part was accompanied with a slam on the desk, surprising his son (who has seen this before- his father is frustrated. He wants to help- but how? What's going on?)

"Dad?" Nick then looks at him, "Are you okay?"

"...let me show you something," Larry stands up, gesturing for his son to follow, who does follow after his father, but the look of concern still overshadows any small excitement hat takes over.

* * *

><p>They enter into the Egyptian exhibit- a slight musty smell greets him as he see the stone-slab covering the sarcophagus.<p>

...again.

(At this point, he doesn't know where Ahkmenrah really is. All he knows is that the Tablet is safely and carefully hidden, tucked in a pretty obscure area in the room).

But that wasn't his concern as he steps in front of the Tablet and its presenting ornamentation. He feels Nick tugging at his jacket.

"Yeah?"

"Is there a reason..." Nick slightly shudders, "...why we're in here?"

Larry thins his lips before closing his eyes. When he reopens them, he comes face-to-face with his son, "Nicky, I need to ask. Can you trust me on something?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>There's an anime series that I have am enjoying- give it a shot! It's called <strong>Death Parade<strong>. Though before that- watch the OVA **Death Billards**.

Also- I still want to see if anyone can actually tell me the name of the song from chapter 5 (yes, there is a reward for doing so. XP)

Preview of next chapter:

"So, you knew?" Cecil asks, his eyes sharpened, but his body language along with the others tells Larry that he was completely thrown off by **that** part of the plan.

"Dad?" Nick quietly asks, slow rising panic in his voice as he tries to edge towards his father, but Larry steps in front of his son, narrowing his eyes, "Dad? What's going on?"

"Nicky," Larry quietly murmurs, "When I give you the word, just run to the room I just told you about." Then to Cecil, Reginald, and Gus, who are just about to expect **nothing** to happen in sunset, "Yeah. I knew. In fact," He steps forward, "I think I had my suspicions when you three hired me on the spot."

"Want me to take him down?"

"Just wait for it," Cecil smirks, "If nothing happens- take him."

It wasn't until the sun sets that they were waiting and see when that minute pass-

-and suddenly there were noises instead of the silence the three men were hoping for. Nick perks up, suddenly hearing elephants roaring about, some footsteps and lions growling... before realizing where his father is at now, "Dad?"

Larry can't help but notice how... **energetic** the three old men suddenly became as they were stretching as if life was injected through their bodies. And then it occurs to Larry that they **do** have the reason for taking the Tablet with them.

And not to mention the three guards look alarmed that they deactivated the Tablet.

Now Larry and Nick are in extreme danger.

And being the protective father that he is, Larry would much rather risk his life to deal with three old guards than having his son being collateral.

"Nicky." Larry narrows his eyes, catching his son's sudden attention, "...run."


End file.
